Miss Imprint
by savanasi
Summary: Cassie Kennedy enjoys her life as it is, but when her goofy, kind-of-sometimes-okay-ridiculously attractive bestfriend Seth bursts into fur, some things will have to change. Seth/OFC
1. RISD

Disclaimer: Not mine, if you recognize anything, it's probably not mine. Anything you don't is.

A/N: So I wrote this ages ago, and I was procrastinating on studying and took a few minutes to re-read/ and edit a bit. It's probably filled with loads of mistakes and stuff but I thought I'd share because I haven't put anything up in a while and I didn't realize how addicting it can be. So. yeah. :P R&R kids, if you like it! It's a bit different than the other one but...I suppose that's to be expected with different stories. :P

-S

**Miss Imprint**

by Savinasi

_Chapter 1: RISD_

"Seth! If you don't get down here in the next minute, I swear to God I'm leaving without you!" I hollered up the well-worn staircase, its dusty steps marred with age. Like all the rest of the Quileute properties. I heard a thump upstairs and a load groan and finally, my best friend appeared in all his disheveled, slumping glory. At least he was wearing the button down and tie I picked out for him yesterday.

He squinted down at me through lightly rimmed glasses, and scratched his head benignly.

"What?"

I could kill him. I could literally kill him. I'd told him about the college fair at school every day for the last two weeks, it was our one chance to get noticed and our one shot out of here. The Rhode Island School of Design was sending two representatives, to our school in a last ditch effort to "fully enrich they're artistic arsenal with unparalleled diversity." I had been drawing since I could walk, and sketched my first starry night at age eight, I was talented and perhaps that seems arrogant but it's true. Which meant that today was the most crucial, the most incredible vital day of my life, but naturally, my completely moronic counterpart couldn't seem to remember that.

"You're incorrigible. And if you don't get into my car in ten seconds, I swear I'm leaving you here, and I won't even think tw-" A large hand clamped over my mouth as Seth strolled by me.

"It's way too early for talking. I think I'm going to grab some breakfast. What're you making?" He tossed a lazy grin back at me before striding into the kitchen with some semblance of purpose and I saw red.

"That's it. I'm done. You can stay here and rot for all I care. I will see you on Monday." I stormed passed him, fuming, when all of a sudden I was airborne and all I could see was his bright red boxers sticking out of a pair of tired jeans.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. Let's go meet with this rep from Ritzy."

"It's RISD, R-I-S-"

"Oh my god, if you spell that damn word for me one more time, I'm going to throw you into the street."

"It's an acronym, and I was just trying to better your intell-"

I felt the air rush passed me he began to heave me off his shoulder and I quieted down immediately. While I had a feeling he'd never actually throw me onto the street, I didn't really want to push my luck. Besides, the brand new pumps I had on went perfectly with the pencil skirt, gorgeous teal dress shirt and embossed belt that I'd put together last night, I'd hate to scuff them.

Five minutes later, we were on our way to school and I looked over at him, slumped over in his seat, eyes barely open and felt a bit sorry for my haste this morning. Perhaps I should have let him get something to eat.

I pulled into the rez's only coffee shop, "Cup o Bro's", whose title was a miserable attempt at intertwining the owner's Irish heritage and our own Quileute sense of kinship. At least they served a killer espresso.

"Seth?" I gently shook the closest shoulder too me and then ducked as his arm swiped out and patted my head.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping."

"Seth, I thought we could grab some coffee before the fair."

"What?" He blinked at me drowsily, eyes half-lidded and for a second the rising dawn lit up his face and his deep brown irises twinkled and my breath caught. And then it was shoved under the irrepressible cloud cover of Washington and they were their usual muddy brown.

"Well, you're so tired, and I guess the least I could do for you coming with me, is caffeinate you." I shot a smile at him, expecting his usual sloppy grin. But instead his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought we were in a rush."

Ah. Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't connect the dots. This would be …well rather unfortunate. It was too late to backtrack now.

"I might have woken you up a bit earlier than perhaps completely necessary but it was simply because I know your careless, irresponsible sleeping habits and I just wanted to make sure we were there on time."

I could have sworn I heard him growl at me. Uh oh.

"Cassie."

"Yeah?" It wavered a bit at the end, I'm not ashamed to admit.

"What time is it?"

"Oh you know…eight-ish."

"Cassie." Well, I'll be damned if my knees weren't shaking at this point. I checked my exits, if I was really surreptitious, I could unbuckle and walk.

"So maybe it's seven…ish;" walking was looking like a fantastic option.

"Cassie."

"Okay, okay, it's 6:38 but really I just wanted to be on time. And you know you'll thank me when Brown see's how punctual and sharply dressed you are. May I just say that tie really brings out your-."

"Cassie! The fair is at 10:30."

"Well, yes."

"You woke me up four hours early, to drive for five minutes in a town with one traffic light and therefore no chance of not completing said commute in five minutes."

"Well when you put it like that-" Yikes, and it had seemed like such a good idea last night…

"Cassie?"

"Mmm?"

"Run." And that was all the persuasion I needed, I was out of my seat like a shot, and I could hear his long legs easily catching up to me.

And there I was again, airborne, staring at those damn fluorescent boxers with the cherries all over them.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" He sounded way to cheerful and alert. I knew his lethargy was a ruse.

"Put me down."

"No." The boy had the nerve to start whistling.

"Please?"

"No can do. We're going on a little trip." He gave me a little jostle. "Perk up, I promise it'll be fun."

"Seth, I will bite you."

"Go right ahead." He even paused slightly to tilt his tush towards me and I gave out a shriek of frustration.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Why, alarm clock, _we_ are going to take a nice little walk in the woods." Oh no, no, no, no he knew how much hated those blasted woods. They were so impenetrable and all the other synonyms for impenetrable that I couldn't think of because out of my peripheral vision I could see the edge of the forest getting closer. My stomach was in my throat and not because I was upside down but because we were literally ten yards away, and getting closer by the second.

"Well, maybe we could go to the beach instead, you could work on your tan." I tried to keep the tone of my voice light. Keep it casual; fear not an appropriate response to taking a walk in the woods that you grew up around.

"I'd rather go to woods so you can work on your paste." I felt him jostle me again.

"Seth, I'm not so sure I can do this." Honesty was the best policy. My mother told me that right before she told me that she cheated on my father and was leaving us. Perhaps I ought to rethink my influences.

"Sure you can, what's going to happen to you when I'm around." The floor beneath us suddenly turned a shade darker, moist with the morning dew that dripped from the canopy above us. It was dank and I could hear his boots squelching in the mud as we moved further into the forest.

"We could get robbed, we could get kidnapped, oh wait that's already happening to me." I knocked my head into his back.

"Hey, don't mess with the vehicle. You should be grateful I'm carrying you and not making you walk in those stilts."

"I'll have you know these _stilettos_ are Calvin Klein and have more class than you ever will, you big brute."

"Really? Well I guess the big brute is tired and you're going to have to walk back yourself."

"Oh I didn't really mean, _brute_ just …brute-ish, I mean when you say it quickly it even sounds like brood which really is so in right now-"

"I'm letting go..."

"Right."

And then all of a sudden, it was really still, and Seth stopped walking, and I felt him lower me to the ground carefully.

"What's-" A hand was clamped over my mouth again.

"Shh, I think I hear something." Oh I knew it, I knew these damn pine trees were hiding something; it was bad enough my bed room window faced a wall of them, but now I was stranded in the middle of nowhere and there was a murderer out there waiting to get us.

Then I heard it. It was soft, if you didn't listen well, you'd never have heard it at all. It was a dull thudding, like leather pads beating the mossy forest floor, and breaths, soft breaths. I could almost hear a rhythm to it, and the way the wind was rushing through the trees, brushing against the wood, it was almost a symphony, almost-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I think my heart, quite literally jumped outside of my chest, no really; I think I see it running away from me across the clearing. Something jumped on me, something jumped on me, I don't know what to do but something definitely jumped on me, I was going to die.

I whipped around only to find Seth bent in half, peals of laughter rocking out of him. He had thrown a handful of leaves at my head. Leaves, and mud and who knows what else and he was _laughing_. That's it; they would be finding pieces of him over these woods for years. It would be the sad tale of how a gangly little Quileute got lost in the woods and torn to pieces for tormenting his best friend.

"Your face-oh my god, the look on your face, '_ohh the leaves are going to kill me'_, priceless." He was still hitching, and he lifted a delicate finger to brush away a phantom tear.

"I hate you." I ground out, but his laughter had always been infectious and slowly I started to smirk and soon we were both giggling. He smiled ruefully down at me and I nudged his shoulder with my own.

"Come on, squirt, let's go meet the ritzy people." And before I could open my mouth to correct him, he shot me a devilish wink and I think my heart did a little reenactment of before. He bent over carefully and tugged me onto his back before racing back to the car.

We made it to school in time, coffees in hand and the day went fairly smoothly, the only hiccup when the RISD rep leaned over and asked me if I had a leaf wedged into my hair and I just laughed, winking at him, and asked if he said that to all the girls he was going to accept.

I looked over my shoulder, across the ancient hall at Seth who was easily charming the Brown representative. She turned away for a moment and he caught my eye, shooting me a wink and I felt a warm tendril of affection run through my system and I smiled back softly. And then he returned to his conversation and I to mine, but something was different. I wasn't sure what yet. But there was a vibrancy to us that I hadn't felt before and as I looked back at him again, and the lights bounced off his rich black hair, and glossed over his lanky form, I felt that warmth rushing through me again.

Something was definitely different.

_TBC_


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter might be a bit shabbier than the last but I hope it's still enjoyable. R&R!

**Miss Imprint**

_Chapter 2: Changes_

The alarm blared out into the still morning and I shot out of bed, my heart pounding at the sudden noise and I slapped at the plastic device repeatedly hoping that I'd hit the snooze button. My glasses were unfortunately at Seth's house, I'd left them there after our last movie marathon and I'd never gotten around to picking them up.

Success, and sweet, _sweet_ silence.

I trudged back to bed but made the mistake of glancing out the window and inspiration struck. I could kiss sleeping in goodbye. The sunrise was far too extravagant to waste on just seeing.

I had to get it.

My canvas was ready to go and I easily swabbed my brush across my paint palate, and dashing vermillion across the bottom. The morning sun rose away from my window but streaks from its dazzling center punctuated the clouds spread across my sky. By the time Seth came over to grab me, I was streaked with a variety of colors, and was close to completion.

I could hear him stomping up the stairs, that boy could never walk silently, not if his life depended on it.

My door creaked open, his version of stealthy.

"You're blocking my light."

"You're drawing the sun."

"And?"

"I don't know where you come from but on my planet there's only one sun."

"I can't see if I'm using puce or mahogany. Get out of my light."

"Jeez, crabby much? Maybe if you drew something decent every once in a while you wouldn't be so stressed out."

I heard a yell as a very well aimed flick of painted landed on his forehead. I had gotten paint flicking down to an art form. Although I was fairly certain I could only hit Seth, and only when he was behind me.

"Aren't you ready to go yet?" I wouldn't flick him again. Really I wouldn't.

"I'm trying to create a masterpiece." I'm calm, composed, compassionate-

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry." He whined.

"Monet wouldn't have had to play second fiddle to your stomach and neither will I. You can wait, like a big boy." I cooed mockingly and for a second, there was silence.

Then the groans started: from him, _not_ his stomach, might I add.

"Seth."

"Yeah."

I flicked another splotch of paint, this time vermillion.

"Ahh, you got my eye. What the hell, that _hurts_!"

"I did not." I denied.

There was silence for a moment and I felt my head start to turn almost of its own accord. What if I had hit him? These paints weren't really child-friendly-

"Yeah okay, maybe you didn't, but I'd appreciate a modicum of concern."

I can't believe I'm friends with him.

"You're not showing me any." I responded, resisting the urge to throw my entire easel at him.

"You're not starving."

"I'm trying to create a masterpiece." I said, through only slightly clenched teeth.

"You said that already."

"Clearly, it didn't sink in the first time."

I heard him flop onto my bed and smiled to myself, he really was a good friend, despite being an enormous pain in my ass most of the time. I swiped the edge of my canvas, and then set my paintbrush down with a flourish. It was finished. It wasn't the sunrise dear old Claude had birthed by any means but I could live with it. I turned around and to see him glaring at me.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to get breakfast with me."

"How's that going?"

"Swimmingly, we just finished ordering the first course."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm." I shot at him, just turning my head to shoot him a wink.

"Yeah well, I don't appreciate your face but I'm too polite to say anything about it." He deadpanned, before winking back.

"Seth, my ham sandwich has a better sense of decorum than you do."

"Did you make me one?" I smacked my hand on my forehead; it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Completely missing the point; but yes, yours is in the fridge right next to mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're my hero, you know that?"

"I guess, I'm okay with that." I smiled at him and he grinned back fully, the deep brown of his irises stunning me for a second, and but before I could say anything else, he was up and out the door hollering for me to catch up.

I grabbed my converse, each painted a different color, one was an ode to Banksy, the other to Warhol, and they were probably the pinnacle of my rather extensive dossier. I really needed to redo the black on the Warhol though, it was fading at an alarming rate; you could barely make out the edges of the soup can. I reached for my brush.

"If you touch that paintbrush, I will not be responsible for my actions."

I guess Campbell's would have to wait. I grabbed my messenger bag and darted down the stairs and into Seth's beat up old truck. It was orange, and not orange like the fruit or even orange like fish, it was blood orange, and it was probably the fiercest part of the wretched piece of junk. I tended to keep that opinion to my self, as Seth for some god-forsaken reason had an unreasonable attachment to the car.

"Bruce is waiting." He uttered with an edge of impatience, looking down at me through his glasses.

"Oh my god. Stop personifying your car."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Stop being an idiot." I volleyed back.

"No can do." He shot a cheerful grin at me before revving the engine, although in this case that mean that Bruce here gave a few splutters and groans before resuming its normal obnoxious hum. I got in and reached over to smack him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Just drive, Seth."

"Will do."

* * *

By the time we got to school the hallways were milling with students. There was a great deal of hustle and bustle as apparently Jared Thail had returned from his brief hiatus doing something or other. Regardless, everyone was all a flutter.

I tugged Seth towards the beige wall of lockers insistently; he tended to lose focus when there was a lot of noise; or lots of food; or really anything bright and shiny. He was quick witted, sure, but definitely not the most purposeful bristle in the paintbrush.

"Cassie, look at him."

"Look at who?" I asked easily, not completely paying attention, my locker was giving me trouble again; the numbers never seemed to click like in the movies. I was half tempted to put my ear against the door and listen for it when-

"Seth." The deep rumbling voice was in no way the easy alto that Jared had sported before, but it was unmistakably him; plus like half a person, no joke, the guy had grown like six inches in the space of two weeks. I took a step back. I have no shame; it was just a survival instinct. There was no way he could see me from that high up and I had no intention of being trampled.

"Jared, man, what happened to you?" Seth looked a lot less obvious about his shock, but I could see how wide his eyes were. His left hand fisted his shirt. He was nervous.

"Nothing." Jared flicked his gaze towards me appraisingly, before replacing them on Seth.

"Dude, I'm not blind."

"I said _nothing_." Jared's glare hardened and Seth took a half step back and then forward again, his right hand joined his left.

"Jared, is everything okay?" I don't really know what possessed me to speak but I was seriously regretting it as Jared took a step towards me, eyes piercing and narrowed.

I saw Seth moved closer to me out of my periphery but then before Jared could say anything, I heard Paul yell out.

Jared stiffened for a second before relaxing and suddenly it was like his face became fluid again, there was a lightness about him now. He turned to face Paul, smile turned up slightly in casual camaraderie, but they were beautiful in their intensity. I suddenly wished I had my sketch book. I was about to make what I'm sure would have been a very foolish request to draw them, when-

"What're you looking at?" Paul took a step towards me and I shook my head quickly before grabbing my books in one arm and Seth in the other and tugging him into class. We didn't talk about what happened. We just shot each other bewildered look across the classroom and then ignored them.

* * *

I made it to lunch first. Italian had gotten out early.

So I sat down at the table nearest the south door, my back to the lunch room, eyes focused on the paper bag in front of me. I was ravenous. I had just pulled out my first when I heard the bench creak rather ominously as a heavy set Paul sat himself across me looking mutinous.

I waited a few seconds, but he seemed content to sit there and glare into the table, his eyes flickering upwards every minute or so to glance at me before resuming their trajectory circling grains of wood.

"I…uh, Paul, is it?" I fumbled, unsure of what exactly to do myself. It seemed entirely inappropriate to keep eating my sandwich.

"Yeah." That was it. He might have grunted after, I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't sure what exactly I was supposed to say.

"Look, not to be rude, but…did you need something?" I tried to meet his gaze but he persistently kept it away from me.

He ignored me.

I tried again.

"I could give you half of my sandwich if you're hungry." I even pushed the still wrapped portion towards him. But he just withdrew that hand that was closest to it so I pulled it back.

I felt a sting at that. I didn't really know Paul, but whatever his deal was, it was making me nervous.

I saw his fist clench as I opened my mouth again so I promptly shut it and packed away my lunch. I stood up.

"Well…it's been real….scintillating."

I lifted my right foot slowly, and just as I was about to pass over the bench, he looked at me. He was furious. His eyes were black, his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Sit down." The nerve, he may be all big and intimidating but, that didn't give him the right to sit down at _my_ table and order me around. I'll show him.

"I'd rather not actually. You're making me uncomfortable." That's right, he'll think twice about using that tone with me next time he-

"Just fucking _sit down_." He spat furiously.

I sat.

Oh what was one period of awkward silence, it's not like I had anything better to do; besides Seth would be here soon anyhow. I hoped. I twiddled my thumbs a little and then took a gander around the cafeteria. No sign of him. Not a disheveled, partially tucked collared shirt, or thinly-rimmed set of gorgeous Prada glasses anywhere.

Yeah, _Prada_.

Seth may seem incompetent when it comes to all matters human but he's really not. He picked out those ridiculously hot glasses all on his lonesome.

An ornery huff drew my gaze forward again and to my extreme disappointment, Paul was still there.

I suppose it's good to at least try to make the best of situations. At least that's what dad always said.

"So…do you like my converse?"


	3. Space

Disclaimer: Not mine. :)

A/N: I humbly present the next installment. My apologies if it is riddled with mistakes, time is not on my side! But I hope you'll read it just the same. You guys are awesome with the reviews!

Keep it up. ;)

-S

**Miss Imprint**

_Chapter 3: Space_

Seth never showed for lunch.

I waited for him as long as I could but I had Calculus after lunch and Mr. Vart was reknown for being a stickler for punctuality. I turned into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat by the window.

We would be discussing derivatives today. In calculus. What a _shocker_.

Mr. Vart stepped up, his ruler brandished before him like a sword. The tweed of his jacket was slightly ocher, in high contrast with the striped blue and green polo underneath. I slipped my hand into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook.

I knew this stuff cold, no need to waste time when my artistic muscles were itching to be stretched.

Mr. Vart. Time to turn time forward and make you look like you're 95.

It was a fun little project that I'd started in middle school with Seth. He's pick the subject and I'd draw them as old as possible. Back then, it was really only a matter of me turning their hair white and shaking my hand when I drew the lines of their face. I'd become far more accomplished now.

Class flew by and I walked out, pleased at my progress, Mr. Vart was perfectly recognizable but clearly 40 odd years older.

Ten points to me and a big gold star-

_Huh_.

No Seth at my locker either.

I put my stuff away carefully, trying to use up as much time as possible. I had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to turn up. But I took my time, meticulously aligning the books, and then re-aligning them when he still hadn't shown.

The little idiot probably got lost or something. You know. In our school. With two hallways. That we've attended for two years.

I banged my head against my locker before peering down a few feet to his.

_Empty_.

Well, he'd have turn up sooner or later. Seth never went home without his books. He was more persistent about homework than I was.

Surprising, huh? He's actually brilliant, when he's not busy being an idiot.

I waited by my locker for an hour, but there was no sign of him, and I was just turning to walk home when I heard my name being called out.

"Cassie!" I turned back, and there he was, scurrying towards me, his hair tousled and his shirt rumpled at the neck like it had been stretched.

"Where've you been? I was worried!" I frowned up at him.

"I'm sorry, I got held up. Look I can't hang out today but I'll call you, okay?" His eyes darted nervously behind him and I glanced over his shoulder to see the four ominous figures of Jared, Paul, and Jacob towering over the beige lockers.

"That's fine." I said loudly, and then scribbled hastily on a piece of paper and held up a sign at him so only he could see.

_Are you in trouble?_

He grinned at me before shaking his head.

"I'm fine Cassie. I promise. I've just gotta help the guys with something, I'll call you tonight though, I promise."

"Okay, but…just, be careful okay?" He tilted his head to side and his eyes darkened slightly.

"I will. You too." He leaned forward like he was going to hug me, and then leaned back suddenly like he'd changed his mind. I smelled myself subtly. Nope, mango scent was intact and flourishing.

Maybe he smelled bad.

Yeah, that _must _be it.

He took a step back and then turned and I was left alone by my locker. Seth accompanying me home had become a constant in my life and I hadn't even realized it. But now, I was…alone.

Shaking it off, I trudged to the parking lot and listened carefully for the sound of Seth's hurried steps that signified him changing his mind.

But they never came.

* * *

The next morning was dripping with fog and humidity; the clouds were low and ruthless. I had gotten a very incoherent voicemail from Seth around two in the morning which I'd checked this morning saying he had a ride to school and that he'd meet me by my locker. I checked the time. It was seven thirty. I walked downstairs, to see my father tiredly stirring a pot of coffee.

"Hey pops, what's cooking?" I smiled cheerfully up at him.

"Coffee, want some sweetheart?" He shot me a lethargic smile.

"Sure."

"You know, Cass, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What's up,dad? You sound all serious-like." I winked at him and he grinned before sitting up straighter.

Uh, oh. Good posture. That's never a good sign.

"Well, the company's gotten a lot of business over the last couple of months and they've mostly been orders coming through my branch." Dad was a manager of a small segment of a paper company.

"And they've decided to promote me." He said it tentatively.

"That's great! Why the sad face?" He looked down at his hands, before taking a long sip of the coffee.

"Cass, the job's in Seattle. But it's a lot of money and I know we could do with some right about now." He paused and then started up again after a breath. "You've been great about it, but I want more for us Cassie." He looked at me, so unsure. And I felt my heart melting. My dad couldn't possibly think I wouldn't support him in this. Not after all he'd gone through.

"Dad. I…When do we leave?" The man needed some good in his life, it was about time something came his way. Besides it's about time I got to do something for him. He'd been so great about my art, never missed a show that man.

"That's the thing, I was thinking, you're growing up now and you're so close to finishing high school, I don't want to pull you out now."

"Don't worry about that, moving won't be that bad." I intoned, secretly agreeing though. The idea of leaving school now, well to be honest that was fine. It was leaving Seth that was freaking me out. We'd never been apart for more than a couple of weeks and to be completely frank my friend base was kind of limited.

"Slow down sweetheard, hear me out, I was thinking you could stay and finish out your school year and then spend the breaks with me in Seattle. I asked Emily to keep an eye on you and she said you're always welcome to stay over. I'd just be gone the weekdays and I'll be here Friday through Sunday. Does that sound fair? I hate to leave you all alone honey…" But I cut him off before he could finish.

"Dad it's perfect. I'll be fine! And you're coming down every weekend, I won't even notice you're gone. Besides now I can throw though parties and invite over all the delinquent friends that you never approved of."

"Atta girl." He ruffled my hair.

"Don't mess with the do, pops, or I'm going to have to mess with you." I glared at him playfully.

"That's it, no more rap for you."

"Please daddy-o that's all original."

"Maybe I won't go to Seattle. Clearly there's much too much to be done here." He shot at me, reaching over to tousle my hair affectionately. I dodged him, leaping back lightly.

"Whatever do you mean?" I drew a halo over my head and started humming hymns when he started to laugh.

"You remind me so much of your mother some times." He smiled sadly

I pushed my hand on his and squeezed. Even now, four years later, his wounds were a little sore. That woman seriously did a number on him. They had made their peace but it would take me longer to make mine. As far as I was concerned he was always too good for her.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment. I saw the clock out of my peripheral vision and started to get up.

"I gotta go dad, my education awaits me."

"Thank god, I was beginning to think you'd be here all day." He pushed me lightly before offering me a ride.

I declined and then walked out.

I wondered what I was going to tell Seth about my dad leaving. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it yet. I mean it was fantastic for him. But now I didn't have any parents and it sucked a little. But, he was going to be here part of the time. So it's like I had half a parent. That had to better than nothing.

I got to school in record time but I was still late to meet Seth so I darted to my locker, speeding passed the few students that showed up as early as we did for school.

But he never showed.

* * *

Not seeing Seth was becoming a rather unfortunate trend in my life.

My phone was filled with apologetic voicemails and false promises of rescheduling but I'd started to just ignore them, he was clearly going through something. But I couldn't fault him for that. He stuck by me through my dark ages when I found out about my mom. I'd shut him out for two weeks and then thrown paint balloons at him for an hour before I'd let him in. He never said anything and I respected him for that. The least I could do was let him have his space. And so when I saw him at school a week and a half later and he'd grown about a foot and he looked like he'd aged about ten years, I wasn't even suprised.

I knew he'd show up eventually.

He was there, waiting by my locker, leaning casually, a pose he'd struggled to master for years and now seemed to come easily to him. He was frowning at the freshman that walked by him and his ever present grin was missing. He looked, different. I felt a little unsure but then he turned to look at me and that burst of warmth that I'd become used to flared up in my stomach and I smiled familiarly at him.

He looked startled for a second and then almost confused. I wasn't sure how to quantify the expression but it was gone in an instant, so soon I almost felt like I had imagined it. I tried to recreate it but it was so hard, so ephemeral but it was so, so _captivating_. It was, it was so hard to put into words but it was almost like it was straddling that barrier between heartbreak and heart ache, like he was just out of reach of something he desperately wanted-and I needed to take a serious chill pill.

Where the hell was all this coming from? He was probably just feeling dehydrated or something. I needed to stop over thinking things, seriously.

I felt my cheeks warm but I ignored it. No one else knew how ridiculous I felt for that little soliloquy and they never would.

He starting heading towards me, snapping my attention forward.

"Hey Cassie." Was it just me, or had his voice dropped again.

I thought puberty only happened once.

Maybe I should stop drawing so much in class.

"Seth! How are you?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. It had been a lonely week and a half without him.

"I'm… good Cassie. I just, I know I haven't been around but I'm back now. I was just going through some stuff and-"

"Don't sweat it." He smiled gratefully and I felt my stomach flip.

"Are you really back? I've missed you." It came out quietly, we weren't sincere often. It just wasn't our style.

"Cassie." He looked pained and I could see him begin to apologize.

"No, no, seriously it's cool." I offered quickly and he paused, seeming unsure. But then evidently decided he could move on.

"Okay, but yeah, I'm really back." We smiled at each other then, and it was quiet.

The bell rang distantly jerking us back to reality.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you after school?" I shot at him easily.

"I, shit, I'm sorry Cassie, but I've got some stuff to do, can I call you later? We can hang out tonight. I promise." My heart sunk, this sounded really familiar.

"Sure. I'll talk to you then." I tried to keep it out of my voice. _Space, _I needed to be able to give him space.

"Cassie, I'm serious. Seven o'clock." He peered down at me, and I saw his fingers clench slightly. Maybe things would go back to normal.

"Alright, it's a date." I nudged him and I barely moved him but I saw him fall exaggeratedly to the floor.

"God, watch that strength Cassie, you almost took out my torso." He glared at me in jest and I couldn't help but laugh.

There was my dorky best friend.

I'd missed this.

"That's right boy, you better recognize." I snapped my fingers.

"Listen whitebread, we need to talk about your rap exposure." I groaned, not him too. Why couldn't these people let me have my words?

I smacked him upside the head and smirked at his yell of protest before yelling goodbye and rushing to class.

Seven couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: A little bit more. :) I hope you guys are enjoying it! Do let me know, seriously any sort of comment is always welcome. Besides, I love hearing what you guys think!

Thanks for reading!

-S

**Miss Imprint**

_Chapter 4: Reunion_

The phone rang out, cutting through the stark silence. Dad had left for Seattle an hour ago for a meeting with his supervisors and claimed he'd be back in a day to two but that he'd be in touch. He was excited though, I hadn't seen such energy in him for a long time. It was nice.

"Seth?"

"Cassie?" His reply was mockingly quizzical.

"What's happenin', yo?" I threw in some of my best street talk.

"Seriously dude, you're white. You need to keep that shit on the inside."

"Oh come on, I spent ages getting the intonation right."

"I…I don't know what to say to that." He started laughing on the phone and I felt a grin start to stretch across my face.

"So when're you coming over, kiddo? I was going to paint tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to camp out tonight?"

It was a tradition and a very strictly monitored one that whenever I spent the night out to paint that I took Seth with me. Dad was immovable on this.

"Uh, Cassie, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…listen how about I come over we have a marathon instead, I'm kinda beat."

"Please, we do this every time I want to do something that doesn't involve a couch and you draped all over it."

"Hey I work very hard all day and I expect to be able to come home and sit down next to my woman and watch the fucking TV."

"Seth…I have no words."

"Okay, fine, I'll be ready to go in ten. Meet you outside?" His voice picked up, I could hear the exuberance.

"Sounds good, I'm on my way." I got up and started searching my desk for my keys.

"Nah I meant outside your house."

"What? How're you getting here?" His parents wouldn't let him drive Bruce at night, a very wise decision on their part. They'd tried to buy him a half way descent car but Seth had been set on the orange monster and that was that.

"Don't worry about it. Just meet me outside."

"Okay… I'll see you soon." We hung up and I grabbed my bag and head out, taking a flashlight from the counter and locking up. The moon was a waning gibbous tonight and its light illuminated the forest before me. The very tops of the trees were traced in silver and their vast branches extended in every direction, offering a false sense of security. Even now, so far from their labyrinth-like depths, I shuddered at their proximity.

But my paintbrush was my sword and I felt stronger when I was painting, it was my safety; nothing could touch me when I was creating. It had always been that way.

I set my easel down near the edge, the dark mahogany trunks of the trees cut softly in the twilight, their normally jagged edges mitigated by the crescent moon.

I pulled out my palate; the midnight blue I'd bought a few days ago was heaven to behold, it was so incredibly saturated and I was eager to try it out. Tonight I was going to paint my very own starry night.

"Hey!" I heard a yell from my right and I glanced out, and there he was. But I'd never seen him like this. He was barefoot, jeans cinched low around his waist with a dark belt, and he was shirtless. My mouth dropped open a little as I drew my eyes over the concrete stomach before me that had definitely not been there before. That boy had been working out without me, or majorly dousing himself in steroids.

The sky expanded out behind him, the woods rose up to cover his trails. His hair, ebony and silk in this light stood upright and tousled. And his eyes, their darkness, and vibrance were breathtaking. He was beautiful.

"Stop, can you stand still for a sec?" I called out, reaching behind me for my paintbrushes.

"Sure, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the guns." He smirked up at me, flexing slightly, but the teenage girl in me that would've been amused and possible weak at the knees was tucked firmly behind the artist now.

I walked over angling his head, moving his arms and shoulders, until the light was glazing over his perfectly; he was shimmering.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog." A secretive smile spread across his face like there was a joke I wasn't getting.

"I'll give you a treat."

"I'm all yours." Predictable as ever; I smirked myself and then started, and then world was silent for a good four minutes before Seth started talking again.

"Seth. I'm trying to paint you, and you keep moving your jaw."

"Well how the hell else am I supposed to talk."

"You could…not talk." I shot him a smile over the easel before hunching back and streaking a softened ash across the middle of the painting to lighten the path of the moonlight.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." He muttered to himself.

"Okay, okay, what's been happening?" I asked distractedly, the cut of his clavicle was getting tricky, I'd have to switch to a darker shade I think-

"I've been…okay. Some stuff's been happening. I'm helping Sam out with some of the tribal stuff…" He trailed off at my question gaze.

"Sam? As in the one who left your sister? Seth, isn't that-"

"Majorly _fucked_ up?"

"I was going to say a little insensitive but yes." I shook my head a little.

"Nah she's cool with it." He must have seen the disbelief on my face.

"Okay, she's not exactly thrilled but she's dealing. I don't exactly have a choice."

"What do you mean?" That got my attention off the curve of his jaw which I had just been shading with a deeper brown.

"Nothing, I didn't mean it like that." He looked uncomfortable, his had gripping at his waist, if he'd had a shirt it'd be cinched in his fist no question. I felt bad, he'd come to me in his own time, I knew that. I should back off.

"Anyway, how's your mom?" I hadn't seen Sue in ages, but she'd been talking to my dad right after Harry passed and they'd bonded over missing loved ones but she hadn't been over in a while.

"She's good; I think she's seeing someone but she hasn't said anything to us yet."

"Really? Who?" I was a bit disappointed, I'd always thought she and my dad had had a connection and I was hoping he'd have someone to share space with when Seth and I moved out. But I guess being related to Seth would be a bit strange. And it would be harder to explain away the butterflies that were currently ravaging my stomach.

And the fact that I was still checking him out. I snapped back to his face as he started to talk again but luckily his gaze was elsewhere.

"No clue, but Leah was mad as hell when we found out. Mom came out of her room all dressed up and Leah made a dumb crack at how she was trying too hard. There were tears. It was bad." He shook his head, laughing to himself acerbically.

I got up and went over and pressed my fingers to his cheek in sympathy and then before he could say anything, shifted his face a centimeter to the right. Ah, the lighting was perfect. He smiled.

"You almost done? Being this attractive is tiring. I wanna sit." I smacked lightly with the wood of my brush.

"Shut up, you should be honored."

"Please, _you_ should be honored."

"Nice comeback."

"Cassie….I'm tired. Hurry up."

"Okay, okay, you're done, come sit." I patted the grass next to me affectionately before placed my paint brush on the easel and leaning back to admire my work. It was not bad.

"Are you serious? You made me stand for like four hours so you could draw my shoulder."

"You stood for like fifteen minutes and yes, you have wonderful shoulders." His cheeks went pink for a second but he laughed roughly.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." He nudged me with his shoulder and we fell back into the grass, staring up into the winking sky.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath.

"My dad's gone."

I felt him shift around a little and grasp my hand his. The warm was startling. He was far too warm but as the wind sifted through the trees and brushed over me, I realized how cold it was. It must have been just the temperature difference.

"Where?"

"He got a job in Seattle, it's not so bad though, he'll be back on the weekends." I blinked quickly, the wind was making my eyes water.

"I'm sorry. You realize this means I'll become a permanent fixture on your couch now that your dad's not there to make me leave at midnight."

I laughed, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks." I could hear him sigh to himself, and then he started to speak when a wolf cut through the silence, howling a deep full bodied cry into the night. It was such a despairing sound; I could feel the loneliness of the sound trickle through me.

Seth stiffened next to me. He started to get up.

"Hey, I forgot I had to do something."

"Now? Seth it's like nine."

"Okay not all of go to bed at sun down, grandma." He shot me a smirk but his eyes were peering into the woods, distracted.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Nah stay here, I'll be back soon, I think. You should go inside, okay, and lock the doors."

"Yes, mom."

"Cassie, I'm serious." He turned his dark eyes at me and they were persuasive.

"I'll be fine. You're the one gallivanting off late at night anyway." At this he smiled knowingly, before walking off in the direction of the woods. I thought about asking him if he wanted a ride, but the boy was plowing through the grass like nobody's business. I could barely see him. The woods groaned and I shuddered.

Yup, definitely time to go in.

I grabbed my easel and hurriedly put all my brushes away but I couldn't find my tapered one. I was certain it was in my satchel though. I headed inside and set everything down.

Twenty minutes later, while I was washing out my paintbrushes, I still couldn't find my favorite. It was bothering me and I ran through the contents of my bad at least three times but nothing. I'd shelled out quite the generous amount of cash for that one. I'd hate to have to replace it.

It was probably still out there, just where I was painting.

Getting up I looked out the window; the woods glared back menacingly and I shrunk back a little. But then I realized that I was being intimidated by a bunch of trees and I started to chuckle.

It wouldn't be that hard to find. I should just go out and get it now before I intimidated myself anymore.

Grabbing my flashlight, I shoved on rain boots and headed out in the night. I couldn't risk a bird or something picking up that damn brush.

Besides, there was nothing out there, right?


	5. Toro

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This is the last of the written chapters the I have so the next update will possibly be slow in coming. I don't have a lot of time these days. Wish I did though, writing is way more fun than studying! Oh well, it's a decent place to pause the story so I suppose I'm okay with it. :P Not for long though! My test is in a week! :)

ANYWAY, hope you're enjoying it so far! :)

-S

P.S. So sorry about the mistake in letting the chapter repeat! Completely blanked and left the old version at the bottom. It's been amended. Thanks for letting me know! :)

**Miss Imprint**

_Chapter 5: Toro_**  
**

The grass crunched under my feet, it had been dry for the past week. The rains had been elsewhere and the grounds were missing them. I was sure they'd be back soon though. Washington never saw sunshine for long.

The house began to disappear over the hill as I head towards the base of our yard where I had been painting. Our house was modest at best but the yard was incredible, we lived at the top of a shallow hill that swept down in stages to a creek at the base that separated us from the woods. It was shallow but icy, coming straight from the north. Seth and I used to take turns pushing each other into the waters during the brief heat of the summer.

It usually ended when I fell to the ground in protest and poor, lanky Seth (muscled he was not back then) would attempt to drag me in and then give up. I'm still completely convinced that's why he started working out.

Nothing like the shame of not being able to toss an eight year old into the water to get you into the gym.

I came upon the spot we'd been laying, our impressions in the grass still faintly visible.

I had just leaned down to fish through the grass when I heard breathing.

It was odd-like panting really-and it was close, much too close to be my imagination.

I looked up and gave out a soft cry of horror. I was looking into the eyes of an enormous…_thing_.

And it was looking right back at me.

I lifted my foot to step back out of instinct when all those discovery channel specials on facing beasts came back to me and they all dictated stagnation in the face of adversity was the best maneuver. I stilled myself, slowing my breath and lowered my gaze.

Direct eye contact was a challenge. And I was definitely not looking for a hoedown with the silver-gray behemoth across the river.

I heard a snarl, it echoed out into the stillness, and I felt my heart skip a beat. That was definitely not friendly.

I chanced a glance only to meet a row of razor sharp of incisors bared at me and I lowered my gaze almost instantly.

This was really bad. Like there was _no _coming back from this bad.

If I died the first time my dad left me home alone, he'd never leave the house again.

I clutched the paint brush in my hand tighter.

What was that thing the little African man did in the God's must be crazy? Something about putting a stick on his head to look bigger; I didn't have much but the paintbrush was about a foot long and while that really didn't get me anywhere near close to the…sasquatch; it was something. I raised it carefully over my head and then looked up only to see it take a step forward, brushing it's paw against the ground.

"Toro?" I said softly, scared to the point of being hysterical.

It reared its head back, uttering a resounding roar and I trembled at the force of it.

Well, that answered that question. It spoke Spanish. Unfortunately, I didn't.

I took a step back and then another but it was matching me step for step. Screw animal planet, they'd never had to face down big foot. I took one final look behind me before taking off, I could hear it breathing behind me, great heavy breaths ending in guttural snarls but somehow I managed to out run it. I'd never run so fast in my life. I looked behind me, almost expecting it to be right there but it was gone and then-

"Woah, Cassie where're you going?" Seth's hand wrapped itself around my forearm and he tugged me towards him.

"Seth! We have to get inside, come on!" I tugged at him but he wouldn't budge. He was glaring out behind me and he was tense. His eyes were turbulent, and his brows downturned.

"Seth, please, please you have to move, it was right behind me, I don't know if it'll come again!" I was getting hysterical but I couldn't seem to stop myself, everything was so confusing and I couldn't get him to move, he just stood there, staring out into the darkness and then finally he turned towards me and then his face softened. I saw his hand reach up and brush my cheeks.

I had been crying.

"Cassie, it's fine. You're safe." He pulled me into him but I shook my head, pulling him towards the house.

"Inside. _Now._" The words came out hitched and breathy but I needed to get away from that, that _thing_.

"Okay, okay." He pulled me into him tightly before moving us towards the house. Once inside, he shut the door firmly, sliding the deadbolt into place before pulling me towards the couch and kneeling on the floor beside me. He grabbed my hands, warming them up quickly as I stared at a point on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Seth tugged at my hand to get my attention.

"Yeah-yes, I'm fine." I looked up at him. He was concerned but there wasn't an ounce of fear in his face.

He knew.

He _knew_ what that thing was.

"What was that Seth?"

"Later, I promise. But right now, I need you to tell me that he didn't touch you." His eyes were tight, but I felt his thumb slowly running up and down my wrist to calm me down.

"_It_ didn't do anything, just snarl a lot and toss its head."

He looked upset for a second, something passed through his eyes and I looked him quizzically but he shook it off and he sat up quickly before pulling me to him.

"What the hell were you doing out there, anyway?" He shook me slightly but I don't think he meant to.

"I forgot my paintbrush." I said sheepishly, it had seemed like a good idea at the time to go get it.

"Cassie, you _have_ to be careful okay?" He pulled me towards him and I sunk into his arms, my head tucked firmly on top of his clavicle. I pressed my cheek into him and then giving into a whim, my lips. I felt him freeze, but I covered my tracks by brushing my nosing against him quickly.

We could both pretend it was a mistake. I'd let him make the call.

"It's late; I should let you get to bed." I felt disappointed. I wasn't sure exactly what I was hoping for but that wasn't exactly it.

"Oh yes, I should. I…are you heading out?" I tried not to look at him, I didn't want him to stay unless he wanted to, but I had to admit, spending the night alone wasn't entirely appealing right now.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep, okay?" He brushed my hair, his fingers dipping between the strands and I shivered at the sensation before holding him closer.

"Thank you." I could feel him relax into a sigh as he pressed his cheek to the top of my head.

"Anytime."

And then as the wind rustled through the trees and beat against the side of the house, the rains returned, falling in torrents and lulled me to sleep against his impossibly warm chest.


	6. Enough

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So, this chapter is unbearably short and I kinda wish it was longer. But at the same time, I feel like it was a good place to end it. More to come soon, I promise!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. :) You're awesome for reading this!

Enjoy!

-S

**Miss Imprint**

_Chapter 6: Enough_

"Seth."

Nothing.

"Seth."

_Nothing_.

"Seth!" I narrowly duck as a great, swiping hand came at my face.

"Shut up." He mumbled, burrowing his face into the pillow below him.

"Seth." I tapped him on the forehead, jumping back to avoid his other hand.

Predictably, he'd never left last night, just snoozed content and lovely right next to me. And I would have no problem. Except that it was seven and we had school in an hour.

And he still wasn't waking up.

I ran back into the kitchen eyeing that beautiful sponge that I'd soaked in ice water for the last ten minutes.

I wasn't being cruelly. Quite the opposite, I was being responsible, ensuring that my dear, _dear_ best friend got his education.

I was a saint really.

I practically sprinted back into the living room and eyed him from the doorway.

He was huge. I supposed I'd never really thought about it that much but now seeing him sprawled on his front, one arm tucked against the side of his head-how_ adorable_- and the other falling to the floor, legs reaching to the other end of the couch and slightly over, I saw it. He was enormous.

Which made this even more fun.

I tiptoed so quietly, so gently my feet barely skimming the floor.

It was a feat.

_Really,_ like my super-impressive spy skills were totally being wasted on these mundane missions.

But as I heard his predicted yelp of surprise, I realized that my line of work was so, _so_ satisfying.

"School in sixty; up and at 'em sunshine!" I sang as I ran back to my room, locking the door.

A thud shook the frame and I cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

Boy was hiding some serious running skills.

I checked the lock for good measure.

"Cassie."

"Yes, _darling_?" I cooed, trying to sound posh as I slipped my shorts to the floor.

"Suck up all you want, I'm still going to wring _you_ when you get out here."

I tugged my shirt off just as the door knob started to rattle.

"Seth, you open that door and I will rip you eyes out."

"Ew, are you naked?" He groaned from behind the door. And I stalled for a second. It was strange. Almost like that-no, he was joking.

And even if he wasn't, I didn't want him to want to see that-I mean that's wrong, right?

Wow, Cassie, way to make a huge deal over the smallest, tiniest, most insignificant-

"Cassie?" He sounded almost concerned and I snapped out of it.

"Yeah, just uh-I couldn't think of a-"

"I shut you up?" He sounded dumbfounded.

"Seeeeth." I whined; I knew where this was going.

"I think my life is complete." He sounded undeniably smug and if I wasn't lacking in the clothing I'd have smacked that off his face in heart beat.

"Seth, shut up."

"I don't want to." He shot back petulantly.

"Way to be mature." I threw a shoe at the door and I heard him snicker.

"Yeah alright, I'm heading out, I'll meet you at school." There it was again, that weird tug in my stomach.

It was almost like…disappointment?

But that was ridiculous; I was going to see the kid in like an hour.

I shook it off and nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Sounds good, lock the door on your way out!" He acquiesced and I head his steps creak down the stairs.

And then the door shut and I let out a breath.

Things had gotten weird for me for a second. It was so odd, I'd never felt like this before with Seth, I mean, we joked around all the time. But when he'd made that comment, it'd struck something strange within me.

I wasn't sure what it was. But I knew one thing: that it didn't mean anything.

It just couldn't.

I climbed into the shower, pausing to look at myself in the mirror the was strung up a bit higher than I would have liked on the bathroom wall.

I wasn't that bad, right?

I mean, my hair was pretty foxy and I had some rockin' eyes and I was pretty petite.

And I had some serious booty going on, I mean I must have hit the genetic lottery on that one.

But if I really looked, you know passed all of it, all the stuff that didn't really matter, nothing much was different.

I was just the same as I'd always been: quirky, spastic and far too obsessed with my paintbrushes-slightly detached from the real world.

But for the first time in my life, it didn't seem like enough.


	7. Crush

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: A little bit more that's a little bit longer to make up for the tragic shortness of the last chapter. Y'all are still rockin' with the reviews. :)

Hope you enjoy it!

-S

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 7: Crush

School was the same as it always was. I trailed my fingers along the lockers next to me as I paced, my stomach exploding with butterflies.

But I couldn't explain it.

I think it was just nerves.

But, it was lunch and Seth was still not here. He said he would meet me, and I'd tried his cell phone and his home phone like thirty times.

But nothing.

I looked up at the north end of the hall, which led directly to the front gates.

_Nothing_.

Where was he?

This was ridiculous.

I tugged my fleece out of my backpack, hastily, shoving it over my head and then I was off.

I tried to keep my head down as I ran passed the teacher's lounge.

My car was in the parking lot, parked to the side as it always was, just slightly over the line. Dropping my bag into the seat next to me, I whirled out of the lot and pulled onto the main road.

If Seth wasn't going to pick up his phone or keep me posted on where he was-well I had to know.

What if he got hurt-or if he got in an accident? Bruce wasn't exactly safe.

I squealed to a stop at the only traffic light in town and waited, impatient as the light stayed that petulant shade long past it was necessary.

The other road that made up this four-way junction was vacant, not a car in sight and I was stuck.

I shoved my hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Come on! I'm on a deadline here!" I cried, angrily at the light and then finally, it reluctantly switched to green.

I was gone before the color finished appearing.

Pulling up outside his house, I crept around to the back, knowing if he was home, and not picking up his phone then I'd have to resort to more…interesting tactics.

The window was open and I cringed as I heard raised voices.

Seth. He was okay. The relief I felt at that was peculiar. It was too intense. I'd been too worried.

_Anyway_.

He wasn't alone.

From what it sounded like, he was teeing off against, a very, _very_ pissed off Leah.

"I can't believe you, Seth!"

"Leah, come _on_, be reasonable."

"Seth, you know how this ends, don't do this!"

"Imprinting _isn't_ the end, Leah, not for everyone. Besides, we haven't even done anything yet!"

I felt my cheeks darken. Could it, was this was about _me_? And what the hell was this imprinting business?

"How _could_ you, after what happened to me?"

"This might be hard to understand, Leah, but not _fucking_ everything's about _you_!"

His voice was growing hoarse; they must have been at this for a while.

A chocked sob, cut through the silence, punctuated by heavy breaths.

And then I heard her, angry-furious-raging-god, there wasn't even a word for what she sounded like.

"You do this, and I'll-I'll tell her. I'll tell her what _sick_ mind game your about pull."

"You wouldn't dare." He practically growled at her, his voice dropping to a menacing baritone.

"Watch me." She spat those out and even though I knew I was supposed to be on Seth's side, I couldn't help but side with his sibling. Leah was being _fierce_ right now. I couldn't let a sister down, you know?

Female power and all that.

I crept closer to the window.

The voices were dropping and my hearing was just not good enough.

"Leah, come on." His voice was quieter, more calm and I think he was standing, I could hear footsteps.

An aggravated sigh came from my left and I plastered myself more firmly against the house.

"Seth I love you but you're not giving me a choice. She has a right to know. You can't just keep her in the dark."

"Leah, it doesn't change anything, not really. You know that." His voice was richer now, placating, and it was _sinful._

"Seth it _changes_ everything. Imprinting is _huge_, it's-" And then she stopped and I almost cried out in protest.

Imprinting was _what_?

"What is it?" Seth now. He sounded alert.

"Nothing, I just think-" She paused and then I heard whispering but I couldn't make it out.

It was easy enough to guess though because not a moment later, Seth popped his head out the open window, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

"Cassie?" He squinted down and I got up sheepishly.

"Yup." I wrung my hands together; uncomfortable didn't even begin to cover this.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I though your backyard looked a little _weedy_, thought I'd do some, er _weeding_." I smiled at him as innocently as I could but he wasn't buying it.

"You're supposed to be in school." He said flatly.

"So are _you_." I pointed out, refusing to feel the least bit guilty. If he didn't want to be overheard, he should have shut the _damn_ window.

"Ah." He paused, before smirking at me.

"Good point."

I nodded back before exaggeratedly looking around and kicking the dirt below me.

"Would you _like_ to come in?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'd be delighted." I laughed, patting his head as I walked by to the back door that Leah was opening for me.

"Hey." I said, trying to cool my rapidly heating cheeks.

"Hey Cassie." She sounded tired, her eyes were begging for sleep. _Begging_.

"You okay?" I asked, my voice quiet,

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave me an odd look. It was almost-but it couldn't be. But for a moment, I'd swear on my paintbrushes she was jealous.

"Okay, I'm going to-" I motioned my thumb inside the house and I was just stepping in when a steel hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Wait." She hesitated. Her eyes darting nervously back to the house, but I just shifted in front of her.

"What's up?" Was this more about _imprinting_? I placed a hand over hers and rubbed in what I hoped was a soothing manner, and it seemed to be a success because she gradually loosened her grip, as if convinced that I would stay.

"Just-" Her eyes drew up to the doorway again and I looked behind me. And there he was.

Seth. His eyes were drawn tight and one hand was gripping the wall next to him.

"I'll be in, in a moment, Seth. We're just catching up." I smiled up at him, and he relaxed slightly and disappeared into the house.

"Go on." I said, encouragingly.

"Cassie, be careful. Okay?" I looked at her in surprise and then I realized.

This must be about the wolf from last night.

_Of_ _course_.

"I will." I smiled and she looked like she was going to say something else.

And then shook her head, and then let me go and walked off stoutly.

"Leah!" I called. She looked back instantly.

"Where are you going? It's freezing out."

"Just need to clear my head. Go inside, Cassie." I waved and then headed inside.

Seth was in his bedroom, sprawled out on his bed.

I kicked his side with my foot before sitting down on the edge.

"So, what was the big blow out about?" I asked. Subtlety was never my strong point.

"It was nothing." He covered his face with this palm.

"Seth, I know you've never been a particularly good liar, but even for you, that was poor."

"Shut up." I smacked him lightly on the hand and he reluctantly drew back.

"Leah's being all crotchety because I-" He stopped then, going slightly red.

"You, what?" I probed gently, but I had a feeling where this was going.

"I have a thing-" He broke off again and I quelled the urge to strangle him.

"Seth we discovered that when you hit puberty, will you please spit it out?"

"I have a crush." He let out a breath. And then looked at me through his glasses, eyes focused on my face.

"And?" He _liked _me? God this was awesome, because I had a feeling all that crap-

"And that's it." He finished suddenly and then he got up and shoved me lightly before walking to his closet.

"I'm sorry, did you think I was patient? Hello, frustrating _impatient_, pleased to meet you."

He chuckled lightly before turning back to me.

"What are you yapping on about?"

"Um, _hello_, who's the lucky lady?"

"Like I'd tell you." His eyes were soft, and a rare smile grazed his face. He just watched me for a second and it went off in my head, like a light bulb-hey, I'm an artist, okay? Similes aren't really my thing.

I grinned back at him. He didn't need to tell me; I knew who it was.

It was _me_.

Seth Clearwater had a thing, for yours truly.

Life didn't get any better than this.


	8. Imprinting

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry it took ages but I'm back at school so updates will most likely be a bit slow. But here's a wee one to hopefully keep you happy. :)

Chapter 8: Imprinting

I was leaning against my locker again, eyes planted on the northern end of the hallways where Seth would walk in any minute.

I patted the banana yellow skirt I was wearing today with a gorgeous pair of teal heels and a white, lace tank top. I straightened the leather tie that held up the perfectly matching teal teardrop stone pendant that fell just _so_ above my décolletage.

And I brushed back the hair I'd spent an embarrassing amount of time perfecting.

I was ready.

He was going to fall over when he saw this.

I heard footsteps echo out.

But it was just the janitor.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the locker. I didn't normally put in _this_ much effort for school but things were different now, they were more interesting.

It wasn't like he was going to declare any sort of emotion for me any time soon and I sure as hell didn't want to change our relationship just yet, but it didn't hurt to test the water.

Besides, flirty was fun as hell, and Seth was not a bad partner, in facet-_ah_, speak of the devil.

And the devil was looking _fine_.

He strode in: white undershirt whose bottom barely brushed the top of his jeans that were hung, oh _so_ low. I caught a glimpse of gorgeous russet as he hastened his pace upon seeing me.

His glasses were, as always, perched on his nose.

I felt my knees liquefying.

"Hey you." He leaned against the locker and shot me a casual glance.

But I saw his pupils widen; he wasn't so subtle. He seemed to be fixated on the pendant.

This was going to be fun.

"Hello, eyes up here. I'm more than a clothes rack." His gaze shot up to my face and he cleared his throat lightly.

"Please, like you've got anything interesting to sell." But I saw his eyes dart down for a second and I smirked to myself.

Boy was hooked.

Still, we did have pretences to keep up.

"_Anyway_, you finish that essay for lit?" I asked, swinging my binder in front of my chest.

"Yeah, spent like two hours on that piece of crap." He leaned in to the messenger bag swinging at his side and brandished the paper at me.

_Lame_, his was thicker than mine.

"You're is bigger than mine."

He looked at me like Christmas had come early, and winked, real cute and sultry.

"You bet it is." I felt the heat rise in my face and I did my best to look disgusted.

"That's gross, Seth. And juvenile." But the words came out slightly hazy, and I could tell he didn't buy it.

"Whatever." He placed a searing hand on my waist and pushed me forward and I almost stumbled in surprise.

Contact. Sweet, _sweet_, contact.

"Let's got to class, yeah?" He said, and to my utter delight let his hand slide firmly to the small of my back, giving me a little push.

But I couldn't resist.

"If the front's off limits, you can bet your ass the back is." I muttered under my breath.

His hand disappeared almost instantly and I was just about to turn around and tell him I was joking when I felt a swat.

He smacked me with his essay.

On. The. Ass.

"You were saying?" He asked, walking past me, smug grin on his face and as much as I wanted to be furious, all I could think about was that his biceps were bigger than both of mine put together.

_Yum_.

* * *

Class passed by fairly quickly, but neither of us were distracted during that. We had ambitions, and those had always come first. We were getting out of here if it killed us.

And then suddenly it was lunch and Seth was gone again and I was sitting by myself, trying to wrap my fingers around the threadbare excuse he had spun just a few moments ago.

_I left something at home._

_What?_

_My-uh-my essay._

But I'd caught him in that before it could take.

_We just turned that in._

_Right, but what I actually meant was my math problem set._

And we hadn't had math yet so I let it go.

And him.

And now I was sitting, all cute and fluffed with no one to parade it for.

_Depressing_.

I shoved my chair back, tossing my leftovers into the garbage next to me and then walked out of the cafeteria.

Library time.

I wanted to see if I could see this imprinting business anywhere.

The Quileute section in the library was small and dusty much like the majority of Quileute people and posessions. But the lacking resources made my search easier.

In fact, had there been only the one book I had in front of me, then we'd still be fine.

Because there it was.

Right underneath the practices and history of spirit warriors, and their various, more than likely mythical, interactions with the Cold Ones.

_Imprinting._


	9. The Wood Between

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: sorry about the ridiculous delay, life has been hectic. I can't promise updates any faster because school must come first but hopefully more will spill out soon. This is just a little bit to keep y'all going. :)

Thanks for all the wonderful awesome reviews! I'm so sorry i haven't had a chance to reply to them, but I've read them all and they definitely motivated me to write more. I figure that y'all prefer an update to my replies though, but anyway, thank you so much!

Let me know what you think of the next bit.

Enjoy!

-Savanasi

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 9: The Wood Between

"Seth?"

"Uh huh?"

I smacked the book down in front of him, the word _imprinting_ glaring out from the page.

"What is this?"

He tensed in front of me, his long legs unwinding from their position on the chair across from him.

He sat up straighter.

"If I have to answer that, Cass, we may need to talk about you repeating a grade."

"_Seth_."

"I don't _know_, it's a story."

I felt my shoulders drop in relief.

"It is?" He looked at me suddenly, his eyes narrowed shrewdly. And then he nodded.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know." I sunk down into the chair next to him, letting my shoulders drop down.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling just now.

I mean, it wasn't like I wanted it to be true, the idea of Seth _imprinting_ on me, the thought that he could eve do that kind of freaked me out. I mean I totally dug the idea of him being crazy about me, but the whole divine inspiration-love at first sight angle to it was a little intimidating.

I mean I was just a senior in high school. It was a bit early for that kind of thing.

"Hey, you okay?" A hand on my arm brought me back to the present and I looked up at him in surprise. He was closer than I would have imagined.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up, then, shoving my chair back carelessly. I needed to be away from him for a little bit, I felt weird.

Like I was disappointed.

But I couldn't understand it, this whole imprinting thing, it wasn't for me, right? I mean I hadn't really wanted it to be true. Honest, I hadn't.

"Where're you going?" Seth's voice deepened lightly and he got up, his arms dropping back and he leaned back against the table.

I let my eyes catch the tantalizing form of his biceps as they tensed under the new strain.

"Cassie?"

"Oh-yeah uh I've gotta go home, dad wants something." He gave me that look again, like he was trying to see right through me. An odd urge came over me and I barely stopped myself from wrapping my arms across my chest.

"Okay." He stood up straighter.

"Where are you going?" I had to look up to him to meet his eye line now.

"I'm going with you."

"Oh." My stomach flipped at the ease with which he made that admission.

"Is that okay?" He sounded hesitant suddenly and I felt my insides turning to goo; this boy was _never_ careful, but he _cared_ what I thought.

"Um-_yeah_?" I snapped back, hoping my lack of hesitation would convey my excitement. He seemed to get the message. That delighted twinkle was back in his eye and before I could even start to move, his had was back against my waist, pushing me forward.

"Well hurry up, I don't have all freaking day."

And with that we were off.

* * *

Home came quicker than I would have imagined, even though we were walking and it was a decent fifteen minutes from school.

Seth had been remarkably talkative and his arm had brushed my own on more than one occasion. For the past ten minutes, I'd been trying to angle my palm so that it would collide head on with his, but so far I'd been unsuccessful. One time I'd gotten really close but he'd pulled his arm up to scratch his chin just as I had almost made contact.

It had been quite a setback.

We turned up the path to my door and I paused in front of it, reaching into my messenger bag to pull out my key.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nudged his shoulder with my own and he nodded.

His hands shoved themselves into his pockets and I barely held back the disappointed whine that threatened to expel itself at the sight.

Those gorgeous, unbelievably big hands were out of reach permanently. There was no way I could make it look like an accident now.

He rocked back on his heels and I leaned against the door, watching him.

"So…you going to invite me in?" He winked at me and I smirked gleefully. I was hoping he would say something like this. After the torture he'd put me through on the walk home, it was his turn to suffer a little.

"Nope." I cheekily darted up and kissed him on the cheek before dashing inside and shutting the door.

I locked it just to be safe and then dropped down to the floor.

I hadn't heard footsteps so I knew he was still there.

I slid down further and peaked under the door, and there they were. His converse: in perfect condition, as always.

Denim filled my vision and I barely stopped myself from clapping as I realized he was mirroring my position.

I sat back against the door and pictured for a moment that the wood between us was just air.

And my back was against his, the width overwhelming my own diminutive stature. I would lean my head into the valley in the middle of his back and he would stretch his arms back, tugging me into him. And we'd sit there, just quietly, basking in the moment. And eventually he'd turn around and take me in his arms, the warmth from his frame enveloping me and cocooning me in its warmth.

But the wood between us was real. And all too soon I heard him sit up and walk away.

I ran to the kitchen window and watched him walk, his hands jammed into his pockets, face turned to the ground.

I couldn't tell if he was happy, or frustrated, or upset, or disgruntled. But he was walking purposefully to the forest.

Doubt started to prickle at the corner of my mind but I shrugged it back.

They were just _stories_.

There was no way.

And then I saw him walk to the edge of the forest, and his arms reached up, tugging the bottom of his shirt to the heavens.

The flimsy cotton under shirt was shoved aside and he was topless and magnificent and I felt my breath catch.

And then he ran into the woods, his shoes kicking off behind him as he went.

And then it hit me.

His sudden growth spurt, the heat I'd felt from him that night, the mysterious wolf that was far too large to be normal, the flimsy excuses, the constant disappearances-he was hiding something. It probably wasn't what was in those books, I mean that, _that_ had to be coincidence.

I ran back to the door and sprinted towards the woods, my eyes aligned with the point I had seen him disappear through.

I felt my breath speed up and my chest heave as I pushed myself further, past the grassy meadow in my backyard, and into the trees below.

And I promised myself, I would find him; find out what he wasn't telling me.

No matter _what_.


	10. Home

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So two updates in such close proximity! I never thought it would happen but I'm avoiding my latin homework, so y'all get an extra dose of Miss Imprint. Hope you guys enjoy this one! I had fun writing it.

Let me know what you think!

-Savanasi

P.S. You guys are AMAZING with the reviews! Keep it up, yo. ;)

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 10: Home

The trees were large and doing that god-awful looming thing. You know, when they hang right over you, their branches dangling in all directions and you feel like you're about to be consumed.

But moving quickly was helping me move past my paranoia and so far I was only moderately frightened- really, I was.

An ominous creak rung out from behind me and I'm unashamed to say I whimpered a little as the branches directly above me began to sway with gusto.

The wind was picking up and it wasn't friendly, not by any means.

_Where_ was he? I bet he was behind some tree watching me struggle for dear life as he snickered.

Stupid _boy._

Well…_my_ stupid boy I suppose. I smiled at that, overcome with a sudden giddiness.

I could get used to that.

He had to be nearby, I was a minute, two at most behind him.

He couldn't have gotten far.

Leaves rustled along the floor to my right and I turned instantly, my eyes scanning the forest.

But the light was dropping and I hadn't remembered to grab my glasses. My night vision wasn't the best. But I could see what was close…which had always been enough. Now, I wasn't so sure.

The footsteps were to my left now and I turned, reaching back blindly for a tree to press up against.

That was like survival 101, gotta have something safe against your back.

Otherwise some piece of crap will put a knife in it.

And I hear that hurts.

So tree it is.

Breathing came next and I felt my mind blank out for a moment as my fear level spiked but I just tightened my grip on the wood behind me.

"Seth?"

Nothing.

"I know it's you, so get out here."

Still nothing.

"I'm not joking and this is so far from funny…so get out here, _please._" That last bit had come out a little softer than I had intended so I cleared my throat and frowned at the trees.

My war face was pretty kick ass if I do say so myself.

And then I heard it.

It was my friend, the Spanish wolf. And it wasn't in any better mood than it was last time.

It stepped forward out of the trees and I swear I lost all sensation in my limbs for a second, it was just so freaking…_huge_.

And those teeth, that was _not_ normal.

It pawed the ground lightly and then tossed its head back and howled.

I pressed myself as far back as possible.

I could stand still and hoped I blended in with the wood behind me but my skin was a wee bit too pale for that.

I could climb the tree but I'd probably fall seeing as I'd never climbed a tree before and then I'd really only just be making things easier for it.

And last I could distract it.

Bingo. We have a winner.

I leaned down slowly and picked up a twig.

" Hey there, buddy, look, a nice big piece of wood, just for _you._" I wagged it in front of it temptingly.

It seemed to follow it with its eyes and so I lifted my arm and threw it to the side but either my aim or my tossing skills were off because all I managed to do was hit it in the side.

_Fuck_.

A booming growl echoed out and I swear it rocked the ground it was so loud.

I screamed and dropped to the ground my arms flung over my head.

And I stayed as still as I possibly could,

But nothing happened.

I looked up carefully but it was gone and there in the middle of the clearing was Seth, in slightly askew basketball shorts and a worried look on his face.

"Hey." The word came out shaking and I felt my eyes start to water. I blinked furiously. _Now_ was not the time.

"Oh Cass."

And then he was everywhere, his arms pulling me into him and swung my legs up so that I was cradled in his grasp.

I felt him sit down but I just pulled his neck to me, pressing my forehead into the junction it made with his shoulders.

And we breathed together.

I felt him shift into me, his arms pulling me in tighter and I felt the fear dissipate as fast as it had come. Seth was just so secure, and so warm. He was home.

"Are you-" He began, his breath brushing the top of my head.

"I'm fine." I finished, my voice steady now that he was here. I sat up a little and he was so close, his lips just within reach.

He licked them conspicuously and I raised my gaze to meet his and he quirked an eyebrow before leaning in and nudging my nose with his own.

I brushed my lips against his, shivering at the sudden contact and he smiled against my mouth before standing up in a single, fluid motion.

I pulled back in surprise, tightening my grip on him.

"I can walk, it's okay, you don't-"

"Cassie, I got this." I smiled, shyly before pinching his shoulder lightly.

" I don't think you've ever given up so easily." He smirked.

"Well maybe I'm enjoying the ride." I tossed back, easily. His eyebrows quirked lightly.

"Oh yeah?" His voice dropped and suddenly I was flush against him, my back pressed hard into a tree.

I swallowed hard at the proximity.

I ran my hand tentatively up his shoulder, letting my fingers trace the slightly flexed deltoid that stood out prominently.

I let my hand brush against the back of his neck, finding purchase there just as he shifted me higher so that I was resting against his hips, my legs easily wrapping around his waist.

He dipped his head, his nose running along my chin, as his hands pressed into my waist, pulling me against him more firmly.

I let out a harsh breath when his lips pressed suddenly into my neck, tickling me as an explosion of pinpricks radiated out from the point of contact.

I shivered and he chuckled deep and low before lifting one of his arms from my waist.

I almost let out a sound of protest but then his fingers were on my chin, pulling it down gently and then we were eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth.

And I closed my eyes as his breath fanned over my face.

And I waited for him to move that final inch towards sweet, _sweet_ contact.


	11. Understanding

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So another chapter and so soon, once again, avoiding my latin homework! But after this I really do need to work on it because it's due tomorrow. :P Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, hopefully you'll enjoy this next little bit as well.

You're amazing with the reviews, I absolutely love, love, love reading them.

And they make me write faster! ;)

Enjoy!

-Savanasi

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 11: Understanding

"Get away from him!" An angry voice struck through us, and Seth tensed against me before grudgingly slipping me to the ground and backing away. He stepped slightly in front of me, his stance protective. I wrapped my hands around my waist to prevent them from gripping onto him. _Now_ wasn't the time. I leaned back against the tree behind me, taking comfort in its solidarity.

It was Leah, a furious, heaving Leah whose eyes were narrowed almost to the point of slits.

"Leah?" She looked at me, her face almost surprised, as if she had forgotten I was there.

"Are you guys okay?" She had returned her angry gaze to Seth who was rubbing his neck, quite clearly frustrated. The red on his cheeks was vibrant.

"Fine, what's up?" She ignored me completely this time, seemingly waiting for Seth to start talking.

"She ran into a wolf-I think, I got here in time to scare it away. _Nothing_ happened." He glared at her, but if anything she only got more angry.

She stepped towards him before pulling his head down to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said only got him more tense and finally he just shoved her away.

"Stop it." His voice was low and dangerous and I never, in a million, years would have guessed that sweet, goofy Seth could procure such a sound.

"I warned you."

"And I haven't done anything wrong." He bit back the words. I stayed quiet, I had a feeling neither of them remembered I was here.

Let's see how much they'd let me hear.

"How can you say that? You were about to _maul_ her against that tree. You call that nothing."

I glanced at Seth at this.

Please don't shrug it off, please say it meant the same thing to you.

But he just fixed her with a steady glare.

And stayed silent.

"Well?" She was so close to him now, her eyes sparkling with tears looking impossibly beautiful in a raggedy sundress.

"_Nothing_. It was _nothing._"

I felt my heart break, just splinter right there into a million pieces, and I felt my knees bending.

I couldn't stay here any longer.

Not after what he'd said.

I could barely recognize him, his form almost vibrating with rage, and his shorts dipped low under abs that weren't there just a month ago.

Who was this boy, this gorgeous, seductive _boy_ who claimed to be my best friend?

I slipped back but they were still yelling, Leah berating him for lying to her, saying there was no way it was nothing but he was just taking it.

And I couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm right here." I said softly and both of them turned towards me, and Seth, his face, it dropped so fast and I could see the apology forming on his lips but I cut him off.

"Leah, can we have a moment?" She nodded, leaving with only a quick parting glance at Seth.

He ignored her.

He moved closer to me before she had even disappeared behind the tree line, and picked up my hand, turning it over in his own.

"Seth?"

"I didn't mean it." I wanted to believe him, _so_ much. But there was no reason for him not to lie earlier.

"Then why'd you lie to your sister?"

He let out a breath, still avoiding my eyes.

"It's complicated. I can't really get into it right now." He raised his eyes, dark with desperation.

"You have to believe me Cass, you _know_ this isn't nothing." I pursed my lips. He was avoiding, and he was backtracking and he was doing everything but telling me the truth.

"Why?"

"She's just being annoying, I didn't want her to butt her head into this."

He looked at me, willing me to believe him, his eyes so decadent and purposeful and I felt myself submit. It was so much easier than considering the alternative. Besides, this was _Seth_.

I could trust him.

"Okay." I smiled.

He let out a breath before returning it. His hand dropped and he wrapped his fingers around mine and squeezed before tugging me in the direction of the house.

"Wait." He paused, turning back.

"What were you doing?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to all your clothes?"

"I-"He faltered and I saw the disbelief etch across his face as he stumbled for a reason.

"Seth?"

I waited and he rubbed his neck, frustrated.

"I was-I was skinny dipping." He finished, haphazardly.

But I was miles ahead of him. I ran my fingers through his hair, and I felt my hope evaporate with the water that wasn't in his hair.

"Your hair is dry." I dropped his hand. And I took a step back.

"What were you doing out here?"

He ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation, and I felt the pieces fall together.

He was always there, right after the wolf, _never_ during. He would show up just as it disappeared. And he was always hastily dressed.

He was huge,_ so_ much bigger than he had been.

And now, he was here, watching me, his eyes narrowing and I remembered Leah's words.

_Be careful_.

_You were about to _maul_ her against a tree._

She hadn't meant our near-miss kiss, she had meant the wolf. It wasn't inneuendo, it was literal. I had been against a tree when the wolf had been about to attack me.

_I have to go._

_I'll just run over._

_I have to do something._

_I can't tell you._

His excuses were as flimsy as his shorts and I felt like an idiot for not seeing through them earlier. Why else would Leah warn me away from him? Why else would she try to keep us apart?

Everything made sense now but I still had to keep myself safe and Seth-_from _Seth. I wasn't sure which it was right now.

Something had happened to him, he couldn't tell me but someone had made him into this- this _monster._

He was shaking earlier, when he was talking to Leah, he was vibrating like he couldn't control himself, like if he got too angry, he'd turn, he would become _that_ thing. Whatever it was. But it wasn't possible, was it?

God, everything made so much sense, and at the same time it was all so bogus. I mean people didn't just burst into fur, they just _didn't_. But right now, it seemed like the only plausible explanation.

Better safe than sorry.

"Just drop it, okay?" His voice was strained and I could see his eyes pleading with me.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I took a small step back, so small, it was almost insignificant but it drew his attention.

I felt my heart pick up but it wasn't in the same way as it did earlier when he had me pressed oh-_so_-deliciously against- whoa; focus Cass. I had to almost remind myself to stay wary of him. It was so easy to forget what he was.

"Cassie?" He took a step towards me and I matched him taking one back.

"I just, I want to go home, and just think. Is that okay?" I shot him a casual smile trying to keep his attention on my face and not my steps back.

"Okay, lets go." He was watching me, his eyes almost predatory. But his brows were narrowed, but I couldn't tell if it was in confusion or in understanding.

"Alone. I need to think _alone_."

"Oh." He dropped back at that, and he gripped the edge of his shorts and I felt my resolve waver. _There _he was, there was _my_ Seth.

I almost stayed but I knew, I knew he wasn't really the boy I'd known my whole life. Not entirely.

Not anymore.

Something had happened to him and I needed to figure out what but right now, right now I wasn't entirely sure if I was safe, if he could control the _thing_ that made him different.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible as I took another step back.

"Okay."

He let me go and I walked backwards until I excited the clearing and then ran as fast as I could, my legs breaking through the high grasses.

I ignored the sting of the wind on my cheeks as I rushed up the hill and into the house, bolting the doors and locking the windows.

I sat down in my room and pulled my computer towards me, settling it in my lap.

It was time to do some research.

On werewolves.


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry about the delay but schools been crazy on me. The weekend is almost here though so you should expect a few more updates soon. Just got a moment before bed to finish this little bit up but I can't promise it's amazing. I did proof it a bit but my eyes were tired so I apologize for any errors.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

You guys are awesome, awesome, awesome.

-Savanasi

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 12: Confrontation

The only thing worth reading about werewolves that didn't involve silver bullets or Harry Potter, though that was definitely interesting, that was local were the spirit wolves.

The Quileute reservation preservation site went on for eons about the spirit warriors and their ability to transform into wolves in response to threats from the Cold Ones. When I'd visited this website for school, I'd written off the legendary battles as a bunch of racially-charged drivel filtered down through generations into its modern mythical form.

But now, I was starting to believe.

What if, _God_, what if he was?

Could we still be friends? I mean I was okay with him being a wolf but if he wanted to attack me half of our lives I'm not sure we'd pull it off.

You know, _with_ me surviving that is.

Besides, I had goals and being puppy chow was definitely _not_ on the list.

But so did he; we'd both dreamed about Rhode Island since, well since it started mattering to us. We were going to get out of here and go explore.

If he could actually turn into a wolf, which was ridiculous, but at the same time-I don't know what to believe.

But if he could, did that mean he was bound to stay on the rez, like forever?

I tried not to think about that. I couldn't bare it. But I also couldn't bare the not knowing, if I had to go on unsure, and hesitant in our friendship then it wouldn't be worth having. He was a single truth in my life and I wasn't about to lose him.

There was only one way to find out if he actually was a wolf. I just had to see if I could pull it off.

* * *

The next day at school, I was armed with an extra little bag, tucked far down into my new cherry-red trench coat.

I took a breath as I turned down the corridor towards my locker.

I wasn't sure if I wanted him to be there or not. I had just settled on the latter when I saw the empty hallway.

Disappointment flooded through me anyway. But I ignored it. He'd be here later. He _would_.

I had just spun the combo on my locker and clicked it open when a shadow fell over me.

"Hey Cass." Seth. But his voice was subdued.

I turned up to look at him and he looked so incredibly concerned and nervous that I was reaching over to pull him into a hug before I even realized.

"Seth." I breathed slowly as his arms wound around me gratefully. They tightened just ever so slightly and I felt myself being lifted onto the tips of my toes.

But he seemed to be supporting my weight without much effort.

So I let him.

Eventually though it had to end and he let me down gingerly. I stepped back, offering him a small smile and he returned it eagerly.

I felt my stomach flip at the sight. He was too damn gorgeous for his own good.

"So I wanted to paint again tonight, you in?" I asked, breezily, doing my best not to look at him.

"Sure." He sounded casual but one look at his face told me otherwise. I'd seen that look before. He'd had it on his face the day he'd gotten his first letter from Brown.

It was hope mixed with confusion and a slight sense of being off-kilter, as if the world was the same but just shifted slightly to the left.

"Awesome, I'll um, well I'll meet you at my house? Say seven-ish?"

"Done." He walked off first, his steps long and languid and I watched him. He was so graceful. It was almost _inhuman_.

But was it inhumane?

Now, that was the question.

* * *

Night fell quickly and by seven the skies outside were pitch black and overcast. The moon would not be of any help tonight. I packed an extra flashlight, double checking that the batteries were new. A water bottle followed along with a Swiss army knife and two kitchen knives. I'd also grabbed a thick wooden stake with a silver edged pendent on the top.

It was the best I could do.

There was no way I'd go out there unprotected. I felt the doubt start up again, was this really stupid? I mean I knew it wasn't going to be true, it couldn't be.

But if it was, a small part of me was scared. Frightened to an awesome degree; if he changed and I couldn't stop him. I could die.

But I think in the back of my head I knew that he wouldn't, I trusted him.

He wouldn't hurt me.

He couldn't.

The doorbell rang and then I heard the knob turn. It was open.

"Yo, yo, let's get this show on the road." I felt my nerves flush away. This was Seth after all. I would be fine.

"In the kitchen!" I quickly made sure all of my extra equipment was tucked away in my satchel before grapping my easel and heading out to meet him.

"All ready?" He tugged on my French braid, the side of his palm grazing my face and I felt it all the way down to my toes.

It was decadent.

_He_ was decadent.

He was dressed in cargo shorts and a wife-beater, which traced the contours there in sharp relief. I tore my eyes away from his chest and headed out.

Head in the game, Cass, it's time to put the plan in motion.

"So you promised you'd tell me what that thing was."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, I've seen it twice now. What is it?" He looked at me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you think it is?" The words were strained and he rubbed the back of his neck hard before abruptly shifting forward. He was closer now.

Much closer.

Please buddy, I've known you since you were four, there's no way you can intimidate me.

"A wolf?" If I didn't know any better it was almost like he wanted me to guess. I started to feel less sure of myself. I had assumed he'd hide it, that he'd get angry and then I'd just have proof. Emotion had to be the key. That was the only time he started to shake. But here was, edging me on.

"Pretty much." His voice was so nonchalant but he was inching closer still as if he wanted to physically push me towards the answer. I was torn between moving towards him and sinking back.

I chose the latter; and backed into my easel.

It fell to the ground with a soft thud, the grass padding its landing. Neither of us moved to secure it in its proper place.

"How do you know about them?" He was closer still right now; if I reached out I'd feel him, feel his scalding heat against my rapidly cooling skin. It was cold out.

And he looked so incredibly inviting, his glasses across the bridge of his nose, his hair tousled gently.

"You know, don't you?" He stepped that one last inch and we were flush against each other again.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew there was nothing that would get me to step away from him. Not now, not when we were so close to what we'd almost had this afternoon.

It didn't matter.

So what if he could turn into a wolf, I'm sure the growling was just a misunderstanding.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." I wanted him to say it. But really I just wanted to be closer. Suddenly even this wasn't enough. I could feel his heat permeating through the thin cotton that separated his chest from mine. It soaked through the trench coat I was wearing, through a long sleeved white thermal and into pores.

I needed more.

I lifted my hand slowly and it drew his gaze like a magnet. I brushed it lightly up his sides, running it up against those melt-me-into-butter abs that he'd sprouted and it was like brushing my hand against burning rocks. He tensed as I reached the tip of his top.

I was on my tip toes as I brushed my hand against his skin, so incredibly soft and virulent. And then I stopped at the base of his neck.

It was his turn.

"You've always sucked at lying, Cass." The words were hushed as if he was afraid loud noises would disrupt us. He was probably right.

He start at my waist, both hands spanning it easily before running them in parallel up to the top button of my trench coat.

He undid it slowly, watching my face and then another and another until it fell loosely at my sides. His lips were tightened slightly and I watched hungrily as his tongue darted out to moisten them.

And then I felt his fingers against my back, his thumbs caressing my stomach. Through the cotton it was like he was against my skin and he burned a trail up my sides and behind me, pulling me against him. And then suddenly his hands dropped to my thighs and he picked me up so that we were eye level. My legs wrapped around his waist automatically.

"Even if I'm right," I paused and watched his eyes tighten. His fingers stilled, and I leaned into him as they unconsciously pushed me forward.

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters to me." I looked him in the eye, and there was relief mixed with something, I wasn't sure what but then he dropped his forehead against mine and I felt the heat from his skin sear me from my head downwards.

"Cass?"

"Yeah?" I could count his eyelashes we were so close.

"I'm going to kiss you." I had a feeling he meant for the words to come out more swarthy and swashbuckler-y but I could hear the nervousness.

He was still Seth, no matter how much muscle he packed on.

I laughed, nuzzling him with my nose.

"Not if I do it first." And with that I pulled him towards me, our lips colliding once, twice and then three times.

And then as he wrapped his arms around me more firmly, pulling me higher, and pressing his lips against me oh so exquisitely, I'm fairly certain my brain exploded.


	13. Run

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So it's been forever and this is super short but I wanted to post something. You'll get a few more updates soon, but now it's time to head over the library to hit the books.

Hope you enjoy!

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 13: Run

Seth moved us downwards and I felt a jerk as we hit the ground. He pressed his lips against mine firmly before sitting back lightly. I unraveled my legs and kneeled against him, my arms resting against his chest for balance.

"That was fun." He muttered softly, one of the hands reaching up to caress my cheek. His fingers ran a burning trail across, sparking against the skin.

I smiled softly at him, leaning my forehead in.

"No joke."

He started to lean in again and as much as it pained me to stop him, I did. I pushed my hands against his chest and kept him at bay.

"Wait."

He looked mildly concerned.

"It's not _that_, I promise. It's just, that was you in the woods yesterday?" All I got was an eyebrow raise.

"The wolf, Seth. Come on, keep up." I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted." I felt my face heat up at that but I wouldn't let him change the subject.

"Well, was it you?"

He scratched his head lightly. And then pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"No."

"Oh, so you're not-I mean, you don't turn into-" I stumbled around feeling like an idiot. I mean really, who accuses their best friend and possible significant other of turning into a giant woodland creature. It just wasn't done. Even on the west coast.

"I do."

Ah. Well then.

"You do." I sat back on my heels a bit but he pulled me back.

"I like you here." He tightened his hands as if to emphasize his point. I melted.

"Yeah? Me too." He leaned up again and he'd made contact before I could push him away.

"Seth! Focus." I couldn't resist giving him another peck though.

"Okay, okay. What do you want _now_?"

"So, you're a wolf?" He looked scandalized for a second and I felt the horror rip through me that I had misinterpreted this entire situation and he was going to think I was completely nuts and then-

And then, the burst out laughing.

"Just playing with you. Yeah, I guess I am." He leaned back on his arms, the muscles tightening delightfully and I felt my irritation melt away.

"I don't appreciate the mockery but the honesty; that I can take."

He smiled and then his face turned serious for a second. "Cassie, you're safe around me, I promise, but try to keep away from Paul, okay?"

"Paul?"

"You know, black, covered in fur, likes to growl-"

"_That's_ Paul?"

"Yeah and he's-well just try to stay away."

"No problems there." I looked at him before reaching over to run my fingers through his hair. He smiled at me, really slow and gentle. The thick black-brown tufts were gloriously soft.

"I'm really glad that wasn't you. I was worried, well that you know-" he looked at me oddly, I couldn't tell if he was worried or upset by something.

"You were okay with me being a wolf even if I tried to kill you?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

He pulled me into him snugly, and tightened his grip. I let myself fall into him and breathed him in. He was extravagant.

"Seth?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"Yeah?" I shivered lightly as the heat of his breath burned over my neck. It was amazing how warm he was.

"How did this happen to you?" He exhaled loudly, his arms tightening around me.

"It was last week. After school, remember when the guys showed up?"

I laughed at that, I guess he really wasn't in danger, at least from them.

"I got really hot, it was like a fever, but I don't know _worse_, much worse. " He quieted down for a moment. I tightened my grip, I felt his mouth widen against my collarbone.

"And then I just blew up, Cass, it was crazy, I felt like I was being ripped apart. The guys were great, we can do this thing. It's nuts. It's like telepathy but only when we're wolves. And the rush, when you're running with the pack-the guys," he clarified; he must have felt my mouth begin to form the question against him.

"It's insane how fast I get-" I cut him off here.

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"See you, you know- a la fur?"

His grip tightened noticeably.

"No."

"No?" I inquired. It couldn't be that bad.

"No, it's dangerous. I don't always have-"

"How is it dangerous? You _just_ said you wouldn't hurt me." I pointed out, feeling victorious.

He exhaled before getting up and lowering me to the ground. "Not today, okay?" He smirked then.

"You have to _earn _it." And then he winked at me.

Well. That was hot—like H.O.T. my clothes just fell off hot.

He picked me up then, completely effortlessly and threw me on his back.

"Where to?"

I breathed into his neck, leaning in and rubbing my nose against the skin there. And then I clasped my hands around his eyes.

"Let's play trust!" He groaned, playfully and then submitted like he always does. We'd started playing this game when we were younger. But back then Seth was too scrawny to lift me up and so I'd carry him. The idea was to lead your blinded partner around and the longer you could do it without them running into something the more you trusted them.

"God, woman, all you want to do is hurt me."

"You're being ridiculous." I responded, as I pinched his shoulder.

"Um, _hello_, case and point." He jerked me lightly and I tightened my grip with a gasp.

"Drop me and I'll stuff you and hang you over my mantle piece." I whipped out.

"Wow, really? You're making wolf jokes?" He slid his hands up my legs and I fought to keep still. For the love of god, please go _higher_.

He landed on my ass, and gave me a quick swat.

"Seth!"

"What?" He replied innocently and then started walking. Crap, I was supposed to be leading him. Ignoring the ridiculously awesome way the muscles of his back were writhing and tensing against me, I started to direct him.

I spotted my target; _perfect._

I hastily turned him to the right, and walked him straight into a tree.

"Cass?" He growled playfully, letting his hands go and releasing me.

"Yeah?" I jumped off his back, giddy with exhilaration. I was giggling uncontrollably at this point.

"Run."


	14. Bonfire

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So I've been awful and taken forever and EVER to post another chapter but life's been busy and I've been trying to focus on one story at a time but I've been getting the odd review or two every now and then and on a whim I started writing again and voila! A new chapter. :)

If y'all are still reading you're wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, and I'd love to hear what you think.

Thank you again for all the kind words, they continue to be the brightest part of my day. :)

R&R!

-S

P.S. Hope it's sunny where you are. I'm in a bout of rain that's getting everything I own dripping wet! :P

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 14: Bonfire

Seth never actually caught me.

Okay well actually if we're being really honest, he caught me after about four seconds and then ran a victory lap with me on his shoulder around the clearing I'd almost been mauled in.

I stole his glasses though in retaliation, and I was feeling pretty freaking spectacular about that until I realized that the spontaneous fur dealio apparently improved his vision so he didn't actually need them. _Not_ fair.

We were back at home now, on the couch my feet on his lap. Technically he was giving me a foot massage but in reality he was focused on the TV and I was focused on him.

"How can you watch that?" I asked pointedly as another one of Snooki's god awful whines cut through my observation and appreciation.

"Because I have taste, Cass. Duh." He reached down and squeezed my ankle but never turned away from the screen.

I did a mini-victory lap in my head before continuing. "I'm sorry, she's so…_ugh_. You know?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak barbarian."

"_You're_ a barbarian."

He flopped his head back on the couch, one hand clutching his heart. "Right through my aorta Cass; _right_ through."

I poked him in the stomach with my toe. "But seriously—how are people actually willing to date her?"

"You've gotta look past the surface." He turned to me finally, a small smile on his face. "That's where the gold is."

I had a feeling we weren't talking about Jersey Shore anymore. I smiled back at him.

He sat up straighter suddenly. "Shit, I've gotta go."

"Did you just get like a _signal_ from the brethren?" I asked in awe and maybe a little sarcasm. Maybe.

He laughed, "yeah, something like that."

"Sa-weet. Can I come?"

"No." He was still smiling but I had a feeling this was one of those rules that he wouldn't be bending anytime soon.

We got up at the same time and I walked him into the hallway. I was starting to get a little nervous—I mean I know we had just kissed but I wasn't sure if we were like _together_ or anything. We never actually talked about it.

And honestly the couch time had been pretty tame, it was almost like we were friends again except for that one comment and the fact that he had squeeze my ankle. Not that I was obsessing over it or anything.

"So…be careful." I said, and then before I could stop myself, "Don't get up to any _furry _business."

He grimaced. "Wow, really?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't keep it in."

He chuckled before stepping closer determinedly. Seth swiped his thumbs over my hip bones and used them to walk me back until my back was flush against the wall and my front was flush against…well him.

"You never can." He said slowly and tenderly and pressed a slow kiss to my forehead. I tilted my head up but after that growth spurt I was too short to reach his face. He leaned down, his hands shifting to my face and cradling it between them. He pressed a slow soft kiss to my lips and was about to lean down and do it again when he winced.

"You okay?" I asked, as I saw his eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah—_fucking_ Sam's being persistent. I've gotta go." He said apologetically before pressing his lips against mine again—but far too briefly.

"I'll see you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah—how about I take you out tonight—there's a bonfire thing and it could be fun..." He trailed off his gaze fixed pointedly on the wall next to me.

He was nervous. That was _adorable_.

"Why Mr. Clearwater, are you asking me out on a date?" I teased, stretching out a southern accent.

"Not anymore." He poked me in the side but I shifted away from him—pleased at the tension leaving his gaze.

"Well—I don't know, Papa said you're one of them scoundrel types—so-so-so many women…" But I couldn't finish as Seth had taken to tickling me to get revenge. I wriggled as hard as I could, but I was so exhausted from laughing that my escape was rather poor.

He took pity on me when he saw me start to tear up. He pressed a kiss to my cheek right under my eye. "Don't cry now, sugar, I promise you're my favorite." He mocked and I pinched his side—or at least tried to.

"I better be."

"Hey—I make no promises."

"You just did." I corrected. And he thought for a second.

"Huh, you're right."

"What?" I asked.

"You're ri—oh shut up." He rolled his eyes at my victorious grin before backing away, mentioning that he'd pick me up at eight thirty.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

I spent about thirty minutes after that freaking out about what to wear and then had picked out a gorgeous dark blue summer dress and then remembered where I lived and had to start over. I'm such an imbecile some times.

I ended up in dark blue skinny jeans tucked into knee-high dark purple suede boots matched with a soft, _soft_ black sweater that would hopefully encourage a little fun time after the bonfire.

And during—I was definitely looking forward to snuggling up with Seth tonight.

He was predictably twelve minutes early—I mean approximately. It's not like I was ready at 7 and alternating between pacing and panicking and telling him I was sick.

Really, I wasn't.

Okay, maybe a little.

_Anyway_. Back to the present. Seth was looking gorgeous in an indigo polo over jeans. His feet were in flip flops but I had a feeling that had to do more with the wolf thing that him not wanting to wear nice shoes for our kind of sort of date.

"Hey. You look great." I said, winking obnoxiously. "Maybe I'll just have you for dinner."

"Knock it off, little red."

"Um _hello—_I'm clearly doing the eating which makes me the wolf."

He arched an eyebrow at me. And I blushed. Right—I guess he got dibs on that one. I was about come back with something when I noticed his gaze drag down to my feet and then achingly slowly shift up my torso to my neck and finally to my eyes. And I was definitely sure that his eyes darkened. Hell yes, score one for the boots.

"Those boots are _hot_." He confirmed, his voice dropping to a husky murmur.

"I…"I didn't know what to say so I just swallowed. Hard, and then grabbed my bag. I felt like I was falling a little. "Ready?" I asked.

"Sure, but aren't you going to be cold?" He asked but I just winked at him.

"I thought that was what you were for." And then I walked out in front of him, leaving him to lock the door.

* * *

The beach was cold, and I mean _cold_ but thankfully the fire was blazingly hot. There were logs arrayed in a semi-circle and I could see the towering forms of Jared and Jacob by the barbeque. Paul was no where to be seen and a petite girl with fantastic boots was seated in the middle of one, deep in conversation with Billy. Every so often Jared would turn and watch her and then circle the perimeter like he was making sure she was safe. Can you say _paranoid_?

"Seth?"

"Mm?" He murmured somewhere above my head and I shivered as he placed a hand on my back, leaning down slightly.

"Who's the chick with the boots? They _might_ be outdoing mine."

He laughed. "That's Kim, she's Jared's im-friend."

"Right." Im-friend? What the hell? But now was not the time...he clearly covered that up on purpose. I filed it away for later.

He coughed nervously before pulling me towards the fire. "I'll introduce you, she's nice."

"Do you really want to introduce us, or is it really because you think her boots are greater than mine?" I poked him in the side.

He rolled his eyes and I could _feel_ him groaning. "I knew I should have left you in the car. I can't take you anywhere."

I tensed slightly and for a moment I wondered if I was being too _friend_-ish, like maybe he thought that tonight would be different some how and I was ruining it with my nervous banter or maybe he thought I was actually _jealous_.

"Seth? You know I'm kidding right? About her boots, I—"

"Chill, Cass." He wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulled me back into him, placing and affectionate kiss on the top of my head. "It's just me, okay?"

I turned in his arms to face him and placed my frozen hands on the front of his polo. He was smiling softly at me. "Yeah, okay."

I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his chin and then pulled away before he could respond, there would be time for that later. Right now, I smelled hot dogs, and I was _hungry_.

"Alright, woman, find me some food." I tapped him smartly on the chest, reveling in its solidity just a little. Boy had some _serious_ pectorals going on.

"That's it." Seth declared, winking broadly at me before grabbing me and tickling me, never pressing too hard. It's like he was aware of exactly what I was feeling. I think he picked me up at one point because the light of the fire grew dimmer.

"No-no-no." I stuttered trying to wriggle out of his grip but he just laughed and then all of a sudden he stopped and my back was against a tree and he was flush against me, his _crazy_ warm body pressed between my legs.

"Hi." I said, leaning forward lightly until our noses brushed.

Seth tightened his grip around my waist and then started rubbing circles directly into my skin, having found his way under the black sweater.

I clenched my legs slighted and pulled him closer.

"Hey." He replied, his voice huskier than I'd ever head it before. And then he turned his gaze on me, his hazel eyes, lighter than I'd seen them in a long, _long_ time.

And then he leaned that last inch that was separating us and kissed me.

Oh _god_, his lips were softer than I remembered from just this afternoon but I never knew he was so _good_ at this. I mean this had to come from practice; people didn't just walk out of the nursery with lip-locking skills.

But the idea of Seth practicing kind of made me want to cut somebody so I switched back to the present where he was sucking on my bottom lip, his teeth grazing them ever so lightly. I moaned, at the sensation and then froze, embarrassed.

He froze and then looked at me with fresh eyes. And then without moving his gaze he ran his tongue along the seal of my lips, back and _forth_, back and _forth _until I couldn't stand it anymore and I wrapped my hands around the base of his neck and pulled him into me.

And _holy shit_ that was a good idea. He was doing things with his tongue that I'd never even imagined were possible. To be fair, I'd never really kissed anyone before this but I was pretty sure it didn't get any better than this.

His hands were gripping my waist and then suddenly they slipped up back and I felt his palm brush past the clasp on my bra and he froze just for a moment before continuing up and down and long, languid strokes that made me want to rip off his clothes; like romance novel style. My right hand passed down from the soft hair at the base of his neck where I'd been tightening my fingers so I wouldn't tighten my knees too much. I passed onto his bicep and felt my stomach explode with pinpricks as I felt it clench under my fingers.

And then just as I was about shift my hand under his shirt and pull it up so that I could get a real feel of the abs that I'd been dreaming about for ages—

"Seth!"

He pulled back lightly before setting his forehead on mine, his brows furrowed in annoyance. "What?" He called back, his voice hoarse. I kept my grip on him and tried to stop panting so loudly because that shit was embarrassing but I was _out_ of breath.

"Billy's starting, dude." The voice sounded slightly apologetic, but only _slightly_.

"Who's that?" I asked softly, and he looked up at me, his eyes instantly softening into a buttery ochre as he met my gaze.

He pulled one of his hands away from my hip and traced my cheekbone with his thumb. "Jared—we should go though."

"Yeah-yeah, you're right." I replied shakily. Seth slipped backwards as I unwound my legs and he lowered me carefully to the ground. He let go then and moved back a step as if he was unsure of what happened next.

I shifted to my left foot and my right. "That was…um…fun." I tried and he chuckled.

"Yeah. Fun." And then as if he had taken courage from my declaration, he wrapped on one of my hands in his. "Holy _crap_, your hands are cold."

"I know, I think my space heater is failing a little." I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. "I might have to look into a new one—"

"Oh please, like anyone would want you." But he pulled me a little closer to make sure I knew he was joking—or at least that was what I was going to assume.

And then, hand in hand, we walked towards the bonfire, the smell of slightly burned hot dog meat mingling with the salty spray of the sea as it wafted towards us.


	15. An Evolutionary Advantage

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Here's another chapter, something I wrote while procrastinating on physics. I'm off to do my problem set now, send me reviews to keep me going?

Seriously though, you guys are wonderful. I love y'all for all your kind words.

Now I must warn you, this chapter may polarize you against me a little, but I promise that this has been planned from the beginning. If you've read my other stuff, you know I enjoy a few twists and turns to my stories, but if it comforts you, I'm a BIG fan of happy endings!

Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

-S

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 15: An Evolutionary Advantage

Billy was hunched over before us, his scruffy salt and pepper beard glinting silver in the firelight. It was poetic like you wouldn't believe.

He'd been talking about the history of the Quileute tribe for ages and ages and as awful as it sounds, sitting there surrounded by Seth's deliciously warm arms, I was beginning to fall asleep.

"Cass." He whispered in my ear.

"Mmm." I replied, slightly dazed. I mean come on, how was a girl supposed to stay awake in the lap of luxury. Get it? In the lap of luxury—I was sitting in Seth's lap. Yeah I know… I'm wit personified.

"Listen, okay?" He sounded a little nervous, so I swung my head around a little to look at him.

I narrowed my eyes at him but he just smiled his little half smile and nudged my head forward. "Right, sorry, listening." I was dying to know what was so important but I guessed that the only way to find out was to wait.

"The connection between these spirit wolves, these brethren half way between the animal world and ours was only second to a single other. Imprinting." He paused and ran his eyes across the circle, pausing briefly at each of the faces of who I assumed were the other wolves.

Seth squeezed me a little tighter and I soothed his hand a little. We'd already talked about this though; he'd told me it was a _story_. I wasn't sure exactly what he was so nervous about but I tried to comfort him by leaning into him.

"Imprinting was a mythological connection that was described by our ancestors as the joining of twin souls, two halves separated on earth."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" And then he pinched me in the side lightly, "and asking questions totally does not count as _listening_ to him."

"I'm _clarifying_ something, _calm_ down. I thought you said the imprinting thing was just a story."

He tensed slightly before nodding. "I did—just listen, okay?"

I didn't reply, just sunk further into him and returned my gaze to Billy.

"There were stories of our spirit brothers—finding their mortal halves. But it is as rare as it is precious. This gift—this destiny is not to be taken lightly. As our ancestors have told us, and as I am telling you now, imprinting binds the wolf and woman instantly upon first sight, twining their souls together as one. It is not only for their happiness but an evolutionary advantage—for the spirit brothers were bound to the women that would bear their children and the future of the guardian race." His voice dropped to a hushed whisper and I could've sworn the wind stopped howling for a moment. "We thought it was too fantastical—and then it happened to one of our own."

I sat up straighter at this, scanning the circle rapidly and then again. Who was it that had imprinted—was it Jared on Kim? I mean her boots definitely deserved that kind of respect because _hello_ those were definitely Madden.

"And then it happened again." Billy remarked even slower and I watched as Sam pulled a tiny little thing into him, her face half hidden by shadow. And then Jared tugged Kim a little closer.

"We don't know why it has happened so frequently but our guess is that in these dangerous times, when we are so close to the cold ones, the need for future generations of spirit wolves to protect our people catalyzes the imprinting process." Billy turned his head finally to me, and a soft, gentle smile grazed his face.

"The people who are here tonight are privy to an ancient secret—one that has been kept within the elder's council for centuries and as such it must be kept." He breathed deeply before bowing his head to me. "It is not an easy task to protect a secret so vast, and so we thank you." He shifted his gaze around the circle, "all of you."

Jacob got up and started to wheel Billy off after that so I got the distinct impression that this little hoe-down was coming to a close. But I felt a little frozen. Billy had said that it had only happened twice but he had looked at me for so long…did that mean that Seth would imprint on me as well?

No—that's ridiculous Cassie, boy-wonder behind you couldn't lie to you to save his life, no way he would have kept that secret from you.

"Cass?" There it was again, that freaking nervous tremble to his voice. I wasn't used to that and frankly it made me nervous as hell because Seth was generally the calmer one out of the two of us.

I stood so that I was just above face level with him and I pulled him to his feet. "Let's take a walk, huh?"

"That sounds good." He paused for a second like he wasn't sure if he should take my hand or not but I just shoved them into my pockets. As much as I loved the kid, I needed to keep my head on straight for this conversation because all of the mythological crap was seriously starting to mess with my head.

* * *

I followed him a ways away until the light of the bonfire was just a speck in the distance, replaced by the soft, silvery glow of the moon. "So—all this imprinting stuff isn't just a story, huh?" I nudged him in the side.

"Yeah—sorry about that."

"No—I mean I get it, but like, it's pretty serious huh?"

"Yeah—I mean it's supposed to be like gravity, " and then seeing my dubious look, "you know, like the only thing that ties you to the earth is that one person?"

"I'm not sure I get it, so if you imprint, that's it right, I mean it's like wham, bam, married right?"

Seth chuckled at that a little, "Yeah, basically. I mean if you want to suck the romance out of it." He stepped a little closer to me.

I tried to think of a way to ask my next question without seeming presumptuous or needy or pathetic or _whatever_ but I couldn't think of anything and even though this was Seth who I'd seen in suspenders in eighth grade when he thought they were bees knees, he was _Seth_ now, all dark and brooding and gorgeous and I was feeling a little inferior.

I mean minus the wolf, he was a little out of my league, but add that in and I really didn't hold a candle. Not that he needed to know that, I mean, I love that he worships me a little bit. Really does wonders for my self esteem. But I had to know, because this imprinting thing was a big deal and if he was going to on me, then I wanted to be ready.

"So will you?"

"Huh?"

"I—I know we're just figuring us out, but do you think one day you could-could, um," I stammered flustered," you know, do _that_ with me?"

He stopped walking and turned me towards him. "Cassie, it's not a choice."

_What_?

"I thought that when you met the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with—and like you were sure about it, then you like," I waved my hands a little, "made the magic, happen you know?"

"It's more like it chooses for you."

"So how—when does it happen?"

He hesitated at that. Clearing his throat he took my two hands in his and kissed them softly before looking me in the eye. "The first time you see them—after you change."

"But then…" I trailed off as I started to realize what this meant. The heaviness of it—imprinting was like _forever_ and yeah I guess I could see my self with Seth forever but I mean we'd just kissed for the first time like two days ago. And I wasn't even legal yet and we'd be going away to school next year and who knows what would happen.

"Cassie?" He interrupted my train of thought and I smiled, sheepishly at him.

"Sorry—just processing," I took a deep breath and looked at him, straight in the eyes. No matter how much I didn't want to know the answer to this question, I had to ask. Leave it to Seth to make this ridiculously complicated and make me do all the work for him. "So did you?"

He looked at me for a long moment, before shaking his head. "No—I don't think so."

And for a second it felt like my heart just exploded, right there, shattered into a million pieces, but that was ridiculous because I hadn't wanted him to—we didn't even know what we were and to have the pressure of knowing that his freaky, canine genes had determined that I was his personal baby maker was really not helping, besides it really ticked my inner feminist off and really, no body likes an angry feminist. They're just down right unreasonable.

But back on topic, because Seth had this awfully tragic look on his face like he'd just confessed to being a Montague or something.

"Okay," I said slowly, "is it weird if I tell you that it's kind of a relief?"

He let out a whoosh of air and tugged me under his arm. "_Yes_. That's what I fucking said. But Leah went all Armageddon on me and freaked me out."

"Is that what the argument was about the other day?"

"_Yes_."

"That's crazy boy, so what if you don't know you want to worship the ground I walk on the minute you turned into a wolf, I've got tons of time to convince you that you do." I winked at him and he laughed loud and full.

"That's my girl." He bent and kissed me on the lips, once, twice and three times and I was just about to pull him down for more when a icy thought crept into the back of my mind.

Leah had told me to be careful that day. I had thought she was talking about the wolf but if she was talking about imprinting then that changed things.

I cast my mind back to the bonfire, Sam had been all cozy-like with a girl that was definitely _not_ Leah. It must have been Emily—his _imprint_. But I knew how this story went, I was around when it happened. I remember Seth the day it happened and how scared he'd been.

* * *

"_What's up, Sethasaurus?" I squeezed his shoulder affectionately as I went to steal the seat next to him in the cafeteria._

"_Hey." His voice was dull and his eyes were staring distractedly at salt and pepper shakers._

"_Um, _hello_, Earth to Seth. You okay?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he looked at me in surprise almost as if he hadn't noticed me._

"_Sorry."_

_And then I saw the pale red bruise on his cheek, it was so faint, that I thought it was just the light at first._

"_Seth! What happened to you?" I leaned over and brushed my fingers across his cheek gently but pulled back when he flinched._

"_Leah." He said softly and then looked at me, his eyes wide and nervous. I'd never seen him so freaked. _

"_She _hit _you?"That was it, I didn't care what her deal was, or that she was possibly a foot taller than me, she needed to know you couldn't do this to Seth. I mean the boy idolized her. "What happened?" _

"_I don't know, Cass, she came home and she was crying and I went over and I thought something serious had happened, you know?" He was rambling a little but I just tightened my grip on his wrist a little, hoping it was comforting._

"_Of course."_

"_Anyway, I just started asking her if something happened at work or if Sam had done something to piss her off again and she smacked me. Her eyes were so dead, Kim, it's like she didn't even know what was going on."_

"_She shouldn't have hit you."_

"_I know…but I don't think she was right in the head, you know?" He shook his head and sank back in his seat._

"_Anyway she went all white, and then told me not to say his name again." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "And she hasn't left her room since."_

"_Shit—I guess the broke up huh?"_

"_Yeah—but mom talked to me this morning. He's with Emily now." His voice twisted darkly as he finished._

"_As in your _cousin_?" I asked outraged._

"_Yeah—how fucked up is that?"_

"_Are they together right now?"_

"_She's actually in the hospital—apparently she got mauled by some bear and he hasn't left her side since."_

"_Shit. Rough weekend." _

_His fingers tightened around mine before he slipped his hand from mine and slung his arm around my shoulders. "No kidding. I had no idea he was such a bastard."_

_We'd spent the rest of the way trying to think of ways to make Leah feel better and to get back at Sam.

* * *

_

And now I knew why he left her, he didn't have a choice. This imprinting thing, what ever it was, it was strong because it broke through Sam and Leah. They hadn't just been dating, they'd been in love.

So if Seth imprinted one day—would he do the same to me? But more importantly, did I care?

I felt my heart speed up and a dull ache start to build, just the thought made me want to wretch. But as I looked at his dear face, so light after he'd confessed everything and so familiar as always, I realized it didn't matter.

Because who knew what would happen with us but I was willing to bet it would be worth whatever time we got together. Screw Leah—just cuz it happened to her, doesn't mean it would happen to us because Seth and I didn't need a mythical connection, we had a _real_ one—from years and _years_ of friendship, you didn't just forget about that because _freaking_ destiny told you to start dating Mary-my-uterus –is-ready. You just _didn't. _

If it happened, we'd figure it out, but right now, when there were endless days full of possibility stretching out before me, I couldn't imagine giving him up.

I wanted to give us a chance—we deserved it.

So I threw caution to the wind.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth tilted his head and rubbed across my cheekbones with his thumbs. I shivered at the delightful sensation.

"Nothing," I pressed a kiss into each of his palms before pulling him down to me, smiling softly at him, "nothing at _all_."


	16. Say It

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: You guys have been wonderful with your reviews, even though a few of them were a little bit outraged. ;) I had a bit of free time and wrote this little interlude—not much happens but it was definitely fun to write. :D Sorry it's so short but I just had a few moments between problems to write this.

Hope you guys like it!

Let me know what you think.

-S

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 16: Say It

My locker looked like it always had, the metallic beige turned almost puke green with age and the edges frayed with flashes of silver but today, oh _today _it looked divine.

It might have been the fact that it was sunny for the first time in like a millennia in La Push (I exaggerate a little, it was probably more on the order of a century), or maybe that Seth and I had spent last night playfully necking against my front door, and then in the foyer and then for a few precious moments even in my bedroom before that damn howling started and he had to bolt.

I shook my head. _Focus, just because he's dreamy and a total hunk does not mean that you get to go all gaga over him. _

"Hey friend," a wonderfully husky voice came over my locker.

_Speak of the devil_…I thought as I smiled impishly up at him before shutting the door quietly. He lazily entwined his fingers around my waist and pulled me over to stand in front of where he was leaning against the wall.

"Hi." I said quietly, before running a careful hand up the edge of his almost skin tight black shirt. He shivered lightly, his eyes darkening decidedly. I felt his fingers tighten but he didn't do anything, just watched me. I waited for about a minuted.

And then I caved. "Oh _my _god, you know I suck at silence—come _on_, you can't do this to me."

He snickered, lightening the intensity of the moment. "I know…just wanted to see how long you'd last."

I shoved him lightly. "You are _so_ not getting any of the brownies I baked last night."

"You _so _have an extra one in your paper bag." He mocked back.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, incase I decided that _I_ want a second one."

And I twisted out of his grip and tossed him a wink on my shoulder before walking to English, knowing his wide steps would ring out behind me as they always had.

Naturally though, I walked right into Paul.

"Watch where you're going." He growled, his eyes drawn tight with annoyance.

"I'm _sorry_ for being in your way." I rallied back, sarcastically. Paul stepped closer and I realized that perhaps picking on someone more than twice my size wasn't a good idea.

Seth smoothly inserted himself between Paul and I, tossing a careful arm over my shoulders. "Hey Paul."

Paul just rolled his eyes and pushed past us.

"What's his deal, anyway?" I asked, quietly, unsure if he could hear me.

Seth hesitated, "he's going through some stuff."

"Like?" Come _on_, it's not like I'd ever been good at not being nosey.

"Like mind your own business." He winked at me, before tugging on my left ear gently and mouthing, '_later_.'

I smiled satisfied and entwined his fingers in mine. "Come on, boo, let's go get our _learn_ on."

He rolled his eyes to the roof, "why am I dating you again?"

"Cuz I'm the shizz, yo." I threw in a ridiculously emphatic peace sign and giggled in delight as he pulled me tightly against him.

"Yeah you are." And then nudging me softly against the temple with his nose, he walked us to homeroom.

* * *

Seth and I were lazing on my bed. Okay, well he was on my bed, I was sprawled on top of him, one of my legs across his and one of my arms playing idly with the soft black fabric of his shirt. My head was pillowed on his arm—which as hard as it looked (and was) was surprisingly comfortable.

"So Paul?" I queried and he chuckled lightly. I could feel the reverberations through his chest. _Fascinating_.

"I guess it was too much to hope that you'd forget." He poked me in the side gently.

"Like _that_ was ever going to happen. Cough it up."

He let out a quiet breath before flipping me suddenly so that I was on my back and he was leaning over me. He traced my chin with his fingers and my breath caught at the sudden rush of heat they brought with them. "Paul imprinted."

My heart iced over—that was three now. But I left any nervousness out of my voice—I made the decision to give this a shot. And I'm an all or nothing kind of girl. "Who's the chick?"

Seth was watching carefully me, almost like he was waiting for me to freak out. "Rachel."

"As in _Black_?"

"Yeah."

I snorted. "What did Jacob do?"

He cracked a smile at that. "Completely flipped out—I thought he was going to kill Paul."

"Does she know?" I asked, but Seth shook his head.

"No—she's not even in Washington right now—part of the reason Paul's being such a douche."

"What's the other reason?" I had a sinking feeling I knew what it was going to be. Rachel Black had been one of those girls who you knew was going to go places-going to be somebody. I remember seeing her in the hallways; she was tall, statuesque, almost like Leah. But she had Jake's smile—wide and charismatic. She was so unbelievably nice and the girl had a _mean_ brain on her too. She got a full ride to Stanford for a degree bioengineering.

Perfect in other words, or as close as it was humanely possible to get.

"She's engaged." He said the words softly, as if he was waiting for my reaction. My heart sped up a beat but I'd been prepared for that answer. I knew it was going to go down like that.

I knew—so there was _no_ reason to feel any sort of panic. _No reason, Cassie_. _If he figures out that you're even the tiniest bit worried about this, you know what he'll do. He's far too good of a guy to let you get any deeper in if he knew that you thought about him leaving you._

And so I just smiled real slow. "Good luck with that."

Seth let out a small breath—it might have been relief, but then again, it might have been something else. He was getting harder to read. "That's what Leah said." He grinned, suddenly, "before she called him a jackass and kneed him in the balls. I love my sister."

Go, Leah. Hell, maybe Seth would think twice about—_whoa there, we're not thinking about this remember?_

I searched for a new topic of conversation. "So did your biceps just like quadruple in size like over night?"

He laughed at that before leaning over me, his hazel eyes scant inches from my face. "Hey, I was pretty ripped before."

"Yeah—if you consider string bean arms _ripped_."

He flashed his teeth at me, and came a little closer. "Say I was ripped before."

"You are _such_ a child."

His lips ghosted over the line of my jaw before passing to my cheeks. I wrapped my heads around his head, drawing lazy circles into the back of his neck and tried to pull him down.

But he was motionless. He didn't even budge a centimeter even though I definitely was putting my back into it. Screw you, Ice Cube, this was _so_ not working.

Seth just raised an eye brow. "You do realize you're trying to manhandle a guy that's at least three times your size."

"I—I…_ugh_…you being all strong and stuff is _so_ not as cool as you think it is." I complained, resting my hand on his bicep. He dragged his hand down from my chin, along the side of my neck and down to my hip in a long, slow trajectory that sent shivers up my back in rushing waves. He rested his fingers carefully along my hip before tightening his grip and I felt the muscle beneath my own fingers harden immeasurably.

My heart skipped a beat.

Seth turned his ochre gaze on me and grinned. The little bastard had _heard_ that. But as much as I hated it, this new found arrogance was kinda _hot_.

"Say it." He said, huskily, no longer a question. He leaned even further over me until then entirety our bodies were touching and I could feel my own soft and rather meager curves giving way to the solidity of his torso.

I arched my back into him, delighting in the way his eyes darkened as my chest pressed against him. The hand on my hip, slipped behind me, to the small of my back and he arched me into him further.

"Say it." He repeated, and this time I could feel his burning, sweet breath over my lips and I felt them pucker slightly in response but I wasn't going to give in.

I leaned up and he drew back a little so that I couldn't reach his lips but that was exactly what I wanted—he had bared the tightly corded muscles of his neck to me. I took my opportunity and pressed a soft kiss to his Adam's apple and then worked my way down and up—delighting in the way his fingers clenched against my back, pulling me ever closer. I shifted up higher, dragging my body against his so that he felt every, _single_ curve and then I closed my lips around the soft skin above his clavicle and I sucked.

He tensed and then before I could process him even reacting, his eyes were aligned with mine and he had maneuvered his hands so that one was around my back, pressing every inch of us together and the other was burning against the back of my thigh—his heat seeping easily through the sheer, dark purple tights I had on.

He lowered his mouth to mine and the world melted away.


	17. Favors

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you guys are reading along. Here's the next little bit, but I'm sorry for any typos! Didn't have enough time to re-read it too much but I'm hoping you'll take it as is, because I won't have time to proof for a while.

Have a great, _great_ weekend.

R&R,

-S

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 17: Favors

* * *

I was standing outside school, shivering slightly in the wind as I waited for Seth to reappear. He'd had to skip class to take over patrol for Jacob who'd decided to go MIA over some white chick from forks.

_Bella_.

What the hell was she? A French poodle?

Then again, I couldn't really talk. But whatever. If I had kids one day, they were going to get awesome names.

"Hey you." Seth wrapped his arms around me from behind and through the cotton of my jacket I could feel his bare chest pressing against me.

"Jeez, put on a shirt."

He chuckled. "That's not what you said last night." He pinched me.

I rolled my eyes before turning in his arms. "Wow, how long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Pretty much since we've started dating."

He leaned down and had just pressed his lips to mine when he tensed and suddenly I was behind him.

"What's up?"

"I thought I smelled…"He trailed off and then he relaxed completely. "A Cullen." He grinned down at me. "Ready to meet some monsters?"

"I am not a monster. " A soft, musical voice came disdainfully. I looked up to see the owner of the voice and she was unexpectedly small. Her skin was pale—like white—like _white_, white. She had an awesome thing going with her hair though, it was crazy choppy and it was almost like she'd hacked it off herself and then styled it but it was probably just an expensive hair cut. Her jacket was gorgeous channel navy and a dazzling diamond ring adorned her index finger. "Hello Cassandra." She said.

I backed into Seth, bewildered. "How does she know my name?"

He laughed at that. "Alice knows all."

"What am I doing tonight?" I fired at her.

She closed her eyes serenely. "Dinner at Soretto's with your father."

"Holy _shit_. You're like for _real_ aren't you?" I exclaimed in surprise. Girl was _mad_. But in a good way.

She smirked. "I suppose I am."

"Seth—your friends are awesome."

He pulled me a little closer. "Damn straight."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little. I slipped my hand into his and entwined our fingers.

"So—what's crackin'?" Seth probed, pulling me closer to him as he felt me shiver.

Alice ran her eyes over him demurely, skirting the bottom of his neck and focusing on his eyes. "I had a vision."

"And?"

She just shook her head before tilting her head towards me.

"It was about _me_?" I asked, now more curious than ever.

"I was wondering if I could steal Cassandra for a moment." She asked politely, but I had a feeling she would have gotten me alone regardless.

Seth tensed slightly, but before he could respond, I cut through. "Sure thing, Alice, but call me Cassie, please. Cassandra makes me sound old." I paused for a second and mentally slapped myself on the forehead. "No offense."

She grinned. "None taken, _Cassie_." She beckoned me forward, extending a pale white hand. "We won't be long."

I hesitated at leaving Seth's side completely. She was a _vampire_ after all. "Um, Seth…?"

He must have known what I was thinking, because instantly I felt the burning heat of him pressed against my back as he slowly slipped a hand behind me to turn my chin towards him. "You're safe with Alice. "

"Right. I knew that." I smiled at him. It's not like she could kill me or anything.

Alice drew me into the woods, her small fingers on my wrist, impressively hard and cold. I followed her a little ways until we were surrounded by the wood and she seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry for making you move but I was sort of riding a technicality where I was." She smiled sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow (oh _yeah_, I can do that), "what do you mean?"

She laughed. "You really just found out, huh?" She shook her head in amusement before continuing. "Well, I'm sure Seth will explain completely, but my kind aren't allowed past the boundary lines that mark Quileute property."

"So then school was on the line?"

She nodded. "Exactly, we're a bit further into my side now."

I took a step back from her. "Does it work both ways?" I stepped back again. If it did, then Seth wouldn't be allowed to come get me if anything happened.

"You're safe with me Cassie," she allowed, looking resigned. "If it makes you feel better, Seth is allowed past the line but only in human form."

I felt guilt coagulate in my throat, and no matter how hard I swallowed it refused to leave. "I'm sorry."

She looked at me in surprise. "For…?"

"This is just new—I didn't mean to imply you couldn't control yourself."

She smiled fully, her spectacular teeth glinting wildly in the sunlight. "I accept."

She pulled me to a log and pushed me down to sit and then sat down a little ways down from me. "Seth has not imprinted on you."

I shook my head. "How did you know?"

She grinned again, "I have my ways." She paused as if considering her words carefully. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure."

She smiled, satisfied, before getting up and walking away. What? Where was she going? _Crazy_. I thought she was going to ask me a question. I wonder if she'd done some crazy mind trick and already predicted what I was going to say and so she didn't even have to ask.

"Wait!" I darted after her before she pulled a Dumbledore and flashed away. "I thought you wanted something." Even if she knew, I still wanted to know what I was going to say. That wasn't fair.

"I do." She volleyed back over her shoulder.

"What?" I called out.

But only her tinkering laugher met my ears. I kicked the leaves in front of me lightly.

"Stupid, cryptic vampires."

"They're not that bad." Seth said from behind me.

I yelped in shock. "When did you get here?"

He wrapped his arms around me, tugging me into him and I sunk gratefully into the heat that his bare skin provided. "Just now." He nuzzled his lips into the back of my neck before turning me around and walking me backwards. I felt a tree bark against my back.

"What do you think you're doing sailor?" I asked coyly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me.

"Pillaging." He replied with a wink, and then bent down the last few inches between us. His lips were _soft_ and so incredibly warm as they pressed against my own. He tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth when I didn't open my mouth immediately and I felt my knees soften and I leaned on him.

I think he had some idea of what he was doing to me because in the next instant I was up against the tree and his hips were holding me in place. I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him even further into me and arched against him when he brushed his lips against my collarbone.

I felt my vision blur as he made his way across my neck, kissing around the tip of my shirt. My breaths were coming hard and I was incredibly wired, it was like every single nerve ending was standing at attention, ready to fire on his command.

I pulled him back up to me, pressing my lips against him hard before slipping my tongue into his mouth. And _God_ did he taste good. It was somewhere between mint and the apple he'd had for lunch and it was absolutely delicious. He growled deep in his throat as I clenched my legs tighter, pulling him hard against me. One of his hands dropped from my waist, tracing my leg from my hip to my knee and back.

And then suddenly it was passing higher, across my abdomen until the tips of his fingers brushed the bottom of my bra and I tensed.

I didn't know why and I tried to push his hands back so that he would keep going because there was _no_ reason to freak out, I mean this was _Seth_. But he was lightening his kisses and then his forehead rested on mine and he called my name.

"Cassie." He nuzzled my nose as he said it.

"Hi." I replied, feeling suddenly shy, which was ridiculous considering I'd just had his tongue in my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trailed off, unsure of how to word what had happened.

"It's fine." He cupped my cheek with one of his hands, the other pressed firmly at my waist, holding me in place. "I promise."

I smiled up at him, before unraveling my legs and dropping to the ground. He slung an arm around me and then pulled me against him.

"So what did Alice want?"

"That is _none_ of your business." I grinned up at him before wriggling away. "Race you to Bruce?"

"I'll give you a head start." He pushed me lightly and I took off, giggling. Life didn't get much better than this.


	18. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been the longest time since an update and I'm so, so, so sorry about that, but I've been working on some original stuff that's sort of been consuming my time. I highly doubt any of it will ever see the light of day but it's all mine and that is rather addicting.

Anyhow, I randomly started re-reading Miss Imprint the other day and found myself quite sad when I came to chapter seventeen and realized there was no more! And so, in a fit of eagerness to see where this story goes, I thought I'd finish it up!

I stumbled upon an entire chapter that I'd written and I realized there was only a chapter or two between them (not to say there's only three left, because there is quite a bit more) but I do love connecting the dots so I'm going to do my best to finish this over the next couple of months (and I actually mean that this time).

We do skip a head a little bit in this one but i promise it's so we can get to the good stuff that comes a little bit after all of this. Also I'm upping the rating to an M because it occurs to me that I may break some rules otherwise. I hope you won't mind.

For any of you who are waiting for the third in my other series, I promise I'll get around to writing it: it has been planned for the most part but execution takes time and that's in rather short supply these days. In its stead I hope you'll accept this new chapter and many more to come.

Thanks so much for anyone who is generous and wonderful enough to still be checking for updates!

As always, let me know what you think!

-S

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 18: Acceptance

Seth staying overnight at my house had become a permanent thing. After the first week of our tentative relationship we slipped into a natural groove. He'd sneak into bed after patrols and I'd wake up in the morning warm and surrounded by him. And he'd started leaving clothes here which really he'd always done so it wasn't too far of a stretch.

Dad came home on weekends and which would break up our routines. I mean Dad was crazy cool most of the time but I had a feeling he'd put on the man-hat and got bezerk if he knew that we were playing house.

So Seth would retreat home—but I missed him then—don't get me wrong, its not like I couldn't handle living my own life, blah blah blah but that boy was an _awesome_ pillow—I mean he came pre-heated!

Also, he did this really adorable whining thing when I pulled out of his arms in the morning and he'd sort of grapple for me in the sheets.

That's where we were now.

"Seth?"

"Mm?" He responded from my neck where his lips were doing altogether far too delicious things that were making me loose my train of thought. _Focus_, Cassie.

"My dad's going to back soon—you might want to scoot." I cast an eye at the alarm clock. It was ten past twelve in the afternoon and the sun was slipping in through the closed curtains.

"Cass, it's like the crack of dawn." He whined before resuming to press his warm, dry lips against my neck.

"Um, more like the crack of _noon_." I correct, leaning into him. "It's going to be awesome when we head off to college—you won't have to keep leaving on weekends."

This time, Seth froze completely, his eyes darkening significantly. He cleared his throat. "Cass—we have to talk."

"What?" Stay cool, Cassie, h_e hasn't imprinted, he hasn't imprinted._ The words kept repeating in my mind.

"I don't know if I can go." He ground the words out and I saw the heartbreak across his face. But all I felt was relief. We were safe. But then the strangeness of his words struck me.

I turned over so that we were on our sides facing each other. "What do you mean?"

"I mean—I have a duty to the pack and I don't know if Brown fits into that." He was staring determinedly at a spot just over my left shoulder. He swallowed hard.

I couldn't believe it. Seth had been dreaming about Brown as long as I'd been dreaming about RISD. A.K.A. _ forever_. I mean that's what kept us so close in the beginning. We were determined to get out of here—to make something of ourselves.

The idea that he wouldn't be going to Brown, that he would be _forced_ to stay here and sacrifice his safety for ours was like all kinds of wack.

There was no way.

"They can't do that." I replied, outraged. "Seth, you're _going_ to Brown."

He let out a slow breath before inching his gaze over mine. "Look, we don't even get our letters for another month—_if_ they're coming."

"They _are _coming—what's with you?" I sat back so that I could get some space from him. It sounded almost like he didn't want to go. How screwed up was that?

"Cassie—everything's different now, I mean I have the pack and responsibilities and I can't just leave—it's selfish." He hesitated at the look on my face.

But I beat him to it. "I get that—I do, but what about getting out of here?" That had been the goal for as long as I could remember—Leah was the one that was all fired up about being a doormat with Sam but that got shot to hell when Emily happened. But Seth and I—we were always heading for bigger, for _better_. "Don't you still want to go to Brown?"

"I do." He said, his voice suddenly gruff. I hesitated—I had heard that tone before. "Cassie, what if I go—and people get hurt because I wasn't here?"

I froze—I hadn't considered that. And as much as I hated it—maybe he was right. "You can't think like that." I said eventually. "How about we table this until we get accepted, okay?"

He nodded, relief crossing over his face before a wicked gleam entered his eyes. "How about I _table _you?"

And with a shriek, I ran out of the room and we played a delightful game of catch before he grabbed me and pushed me up against the front door and kissed me until I was ready to give in to the one boundary we had left.

And then my dad rang the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I repeated as I hastily grabbed my trench coat and pulled it on, before turning to see Seth leaning against the wall in his plaid pajama bottoms, an incredibly smug, amused expression on his face.

"Cassie?" My dad called from outside and then after a pause. "Seth?"

"Here!" We chorused, giggling as we opened the door and my dad walked in, his eyes ghosting over Seth but thankfully not saying a word.

"Seth was just leaving." I said and then when he nudged me, "not that he was here—I mean he was here—but—"

"He was spending the night because he was keeping an eye on him like I asked," Dad supplied with a wide grin and Seth shot him a thumbs up.

"That'll work." And with that Seth was out the door, swinging his keys around his finger and I shut the door after taking a long, glorious look at that behind. Boy was _fine_.

* * *

Monday came sooner than I hoped for and I buttoned up a black trench coat and wrapped my neck in a scarf to counter the ridiculously cold morning. There were just a few more weeks of school before Christmas and it _definitely_ felt like it.

I set off on a walk, my feet slipping slightly across the glazed pavement. An arm linked with mine about halfway into school but it wasn't Seth—in fact it was much smaller and far more pale.

"You really like your entrances, don't you?" I laughed and she smiled widely before tugging me a little deeper into the woods.

"I'm sorry for the secrecy but I needed to get you alone." She walked us until we had crossed the imaginary boundary that I knew by heart now. Seth had made sure of that during the first few weeks we were dating.

"Sure—that's not creepy at all." I smiled as innocently as I could at her and she laughed her tinkling, sugary laugh.

And then, she pushed me down on a tree stump and stepped back until she was about three feet from me. She looked at me then and smiled. "Congratulations, Cassie on your acceptance to RISD."

I looked at her in complete and utter shock and then whooped loudly. "Hells yeah."

"I would advise you keep it to yourself." She said quietly, smiling, "no telling Seth."

That dimmed my exuberance and I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Remember that favor?" She asked instead, and I nodded even though part of me wanted to insist that she tell me why I couldn't tell Seth. Then again, she was a gazillion year old vampire with super human strength that could tell the future, so I'd probably lose that fight.

"Yup."

"I'd like to cash in." She sat down then, right beside me, almost unnervingly close. I swiveled so that I could see her face.

"What do you need?"

"You're going to get the letter in a week." She said abruptly, "Seth will want to take you to dinner."

"Well done me-on all counts." I grinned, my stomach exploding at the idea of seeing him dressed up. He looked good—well _great_ all the time but there was this one shirt I had a particular attachment to.

"Focus, Cassie." Alice reprimanded lightly.

I smiled sheepishly, "Right, so what's the favor?"

"Do you trust me?"

The way she kept switching subjects was throwing me off and I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to—if this was part of her ploy. "Seth trusts you—and that's good enough for me."

"I thought you'd say that." She smirked and tapped her head. And then she took a long, tired breath and nodded. "Pete's at eight, there will be a reservation for you."

"That's it?" I couldn't figure out where she was going with this and what, in her head, I had already agreed to. "Really?"

"For now." She looked unbelievably sad, and I just couldn't figure what was going on. "Cassie—it will work out."

"Okay…I'm not sure what—"

"Just trust me," she pressed her hand lightly into mine and then looked torn. "Cassie, you knew you were going to do it, right?"

And suddenly it all made sense—and I knew exactly what she had been talking about. I fell backwards, gripping the stump with every once of strength I had within me.

"A week?" I confirmed, my voice wavering.

"Yes." And then as if she couldn't bear to stop there. "I didn't want it to take you by surprise."

"Yeah—no this is good, this is much better." But even I wouldn't have believed the hollow, despondent voice that escaped.

I heard the leaves rustle beneath her feet as she stood to leave. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time," she said softly, her voice catching on the last word. "Make it count."

"How am I supposed-"I began but she was gone.


	19. Hourglass

**DISCLAIMER: **So sorry for the ridiculous delay but I've been writing some original stuff that's been demanding my attention. The next chapter is written and just needs proofing but this one was a bit rushed so I apologize for any glaring errors. I just wanted to get it out.

Next one will be out within the week!

Much love!

-S

P.S. If you're still reading, you're amazing. :)

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 19: Hourglass

It was Tuesday. Then it was Wednesday. And then suddenly it was Thursday morning and I only had three days left and I didn't know where the last three had gone.

I shifted so that the tree I was leaning against didn't press quite so obnoxiously into my back and looked out at the icy, December air that was pushing the waves high against the sand. Okay, I knew it was actually the moon, I took physics. I actually liked it.

But it was so much more poetic to think the wind drove the tides than an absent planet that only shone when someone else's light fell on it. Or maybe that was more poetic.

Either way, it was still Thursday.

Seth had promised to meet me after his patrol in half an hour and I was sitting here trying to orchestrate Alice Cullen's plan. And it sucked.

I needed a reason for him to break up with me. Seth would kill himself trying to resist but we all knew how that ended. If Leah and Sam couldn't make it work then Seth and I didn't have a chance. And I didn't want him to feel guilty about it. Even though we were good together even I could see how well Emily and Sam were suited. Leah was a comrade in arms but Emily was a reason to come home safe at night.

"Come on girl, time for all that sneak to manifest." I muttered, rubbing my hands up and down my arms, hoping the friction would warm me.

I'd finally settled on the point of contention. He had to think I was cheating on him.

But who? Who would he believe? And why? No one had shown me the least interest recently. And I don't mean that in an emo, I'm so sad and pathetic kind of way. It was more that I had landed the best piece of ass on this freaking peninsula if not the entire planet and everyone knew it. And said piece of ass was a freaking beast so the intimidation factor ran a little high. Even though everyone knew Seth wouldn't hurt a fly.

It's like facing off against an angry Chihuahua and a snoozing Great Dane. I'd take the Chihuahua every time. Size is scary even when you don't mean it to be.

My phone interrupted me.

Glancing at the caller ID, I smiled in relief. Only he could bring me reprieve right now. "Cassie's house of prostitution, how can we service your needs?" I whispered, decadently and laughed wildly at his groan.

"One of these days someone important is going to call you and you're going to regret that shit."

"That's what caller ID is for dumbass." I replied sweetly, and he snickered.

"Good point." And then he hesitated and for a moment I thought he was going to say that it had already happened. That I was too late; that I wasn't going to get my goodbye.

But he didn't.

"Hey babe?" He muttered, suddenly far quieter. "I'm really sorry but I'm doubling up for Jacob. It's Nessie's birthday tomorrow and the idiot was too busy mooning over her to buy her something."

_He's got forever, _I wanted to protest, _I only get one more freaking weekend with you._ But I just channeled that frustration into the plan. I had ground work to set in.

"No one else can do it?" Normally I wouldn't have cared but I for the last few days, I had tried to be as sensitive as I could over anything to do with the wolves, or the imprinting. He needed to think the fight that was coming was natural.

"Well…I guess I sort of volunteered." He said, his voice nervous and a bit shaky. That was the problem with him, he was so freaking nice all the time, and I loved that about him. And it was killing me that I was turning into _that_ girl. You know? The one who doesn't appreciate kindness and spits in the faces of babies and unicorns? The problem was he wouldn't break up with me. But I knew him well enough to know he'd break up with her.

"Seth!" I groaned, "Can you at least pretend you want to spend time with me?"

I might have pushed it too far. _He's going to notice, he's going to notice,_ I repeated over and over in my head.

And he did.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, his voice a little sharper. "You don't seem like yourself…"

And suddenly I was furious because I hated being selfless. I was selfish, born and bred, damn it, and it sucked when I had to throw my principles under the bus like this. "Maybe I don't want to be second all the time, Seth." I tired to sound as snappish as possible and then after his long breath, I apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." My voice was irritated and sour. I wanted him to think I was insincere. _Stick to it, Cassie, almost there._

"No, you're right." He said, suddenly, his voice lower and far more gentle. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I replied shortly, trying to finish the conversation so I didn't break down and apologize for being such an ingrate.

"It's not, Cass—" And I knew he was going to go on and on until I forgave him because he was wonderful like that.

So I cut him off. "Whatever, look I've gotta go so I won't be late. I'll see you later." I hung up.

And I'm not ashamed to say I cried a little for being such an ass. Seth deserved better. Even if I had good intentions.

* * *

I was waiting by the benches for Seth after school, when I felt the tap on my shoulder.

"Cassie, right?" It was Marcus South, the new transfer from a preppy school down in California. He was here as a punishment for too many near misses with the cops down in LA. Or at least that was what I had heard, but looking at the heavy designer labels he was wearing so unbearably casually and neglectfully, I believed it.

"Yeah, what's up?"

He smirked and sat down next to me, a bit too close to my liking. "I'm throwing a party tonight—a house warming. You should come." His arm stretched behind me and ran briefly over my shoulder.

The alarms were going off in my head and part of me wanted to look around desperately for Seth and the other half just wanted to slap his hand off my shoulder and tell him what's what. But I didn't do any of that. Because whether he knew it or not, Marcus South was exactly the guy I had been looking for.

He was new, he didn't know Seth and he definitely didn't know me. He would work perfectly.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked, nonchalantly, before leaning back against his arm. "I don't want to waste my time." I wretched in my head. Even faux-_bitch_ Cassie was too good for phrases like that.

He smirked and then leaned forward until I could smell his cologne. He wore the same one as Seth but it didn't work nearly as well on him. "I'll be there."

I turned to him, smiling wickedly, "well then maybe, I'll be there too."

His hand moved from its perch on the back of the bench and trailed along my arm. I bit back the protest that was burning in my throat. But I needed him.

I needed Seth to see this. But I hope he hurried because this kid was giving me the creeps.

"Hey Cass," It was Seth, his voice a lot sharper than usual. "You're the new kid, right?" He directed at Marcus before extending his left hand. Marcus reluctantly removed his right from around me to shake Seth's proffered arm.

Oh yeah, Seth was all kinds of smooth.

"Yeah, just getting to know Cassie here." He replied as smugly as he could. I noticed that he remained seated, probably to avoid the inevitable height comparison. It was hard to beat six four.

"She's worth getting to know." Seth said, his voice completely calm before he shot a curious look at me. And then when I just shrugged. He stepped back. "You coming?"

"Yeah—I'll meet you at my car." And I watched him leave, his face weary and worried. And then just before he turned the corner, I leaned back over to Marcus and gave him a long, lingering smile.

I didn't look behind me to see the wounded look I knew would be on Seth's face. I felt bad enough as it was.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Marcus asked, just as I was walking away.

"Do you really care?" I shot back, winking and hoping desperately that he said yes.

"No," he said after a beat, "not really."

And with that I walked away, my heart hammering in my chest in anticipation for the fight that I knew was coming.

* * *

Seth was mostly silent on the way home, his fingers gripped tightly around the wheel and his face stern. I had a feeling he was trying to decide whether this was in retaliation for him breaking our date this morning.

And the anticipation was killing me. So I started it.

"I think you owe me an apology." I didn't think my voice could sound so cold, and considering the look on his face, neither did he.

"I already did." He said finally, his voice potent, like he was holding back from saying what he really wanted to say.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that." I muttered, turning away from him, and suddenly we were pulling over to the side of the road and the quiet hum of the engine came to a stop.

I expected him to yell, or to be furious but all he did was look concerned. And all I could think was how could this not be imprinting? How much more could he care for another person?

And why couldn't it have been me?

But I didn't stay there too long, because it was dangerous and unforgiving territory and I had to keep my head in the game.

"What's going on?" He asked finally.

"I'm mad." I said, finally. "I feel like you're already picking them over me."

He let out a long breath. "I don't mean to."

"You did today."

"I was just being nice! Where is this coming from?" He tried to turn my head towards him but I shook him off, continuing to glare out the window.

"Stop taking me for fucking granted Seth! Its bad enough you're going to ditch me the minute you meet your "imprint"." I said, my fingers making those obnoxious quotation signs that I knew he detested. "Now, I have to put up with you ditching me every five seconds so Jacob can be with Nessie or Jared can be with Kim."

"Oh." He said softly. "I'm sorry, Cassie."

_Yell at me_. I wanted to say. _Yell at me because I deserve it right now. _And part of me wanted him to yell so I would get made, so I could stop pretending because then maybe this would be easier. Because right now it was killing me.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Seth." I said finally, unbuckling my sea tbelt, the plan unfolding devastatingly fast in my mind. I saw it all so clearly now. "I want you to fix it."

"I will, just tell me what you want me to do—where are you going?" He interrupted himself, his voice almost panicked as I reached for the handle.

"I need to clear my head." Swinging the door open, I jumped out of the truck and reached in to grab my bag. "Call me if you figure it out."

And I left him there, watching me sadly from the driver's seat of his orange pick-up truck, as I walked away, my head hanging low and ashamed.

The only mollifying thought was that in the end, he would be happy. But somehow even that didn't feel as soothing as it should have been.

The end it seemed wouldn't always justify the means. Even when it was supposed to.

* * *

The letter came in the hands of Alice Cullen on Friday afternoon, three hours after I had left Seth. She was smiling almost embarrassed as as she handed it to me.

Turning it over and reading the address, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't this a bit early?"

She gave me a withering look. "It _appears _the post office does not stick to my schedule." She muttered before her faced turned somber. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," she smiled sadly. "but one of you ought to have a choice in this."

"Alice...will he…he'll be okay right?" I asked, needing to be sure.

"Yes." And then her face turned heart breaking. "It will be as if you never existed." She smiled then, almost ironically, as if she had taken the words from another time.

I didn't want to ask if I would be okay. I had a feeling whatever answer she gave me wouldn't make me feel better. "Thanks Alice."

"I should be thanking you," she said, in response. She nodded carefully before stepping back lightly, her footsteps graceful and artsy. She was beautiful just then, the dim light from the grey skies turned her dark hair almost blue. "And you will."

"I will?" I tilted my head her but she just smiled mysteriously.

"You will be fine." She affirmed answering my unasked question.

"I'm never going to get used to that," I smiled ruefully.

"It's part of my charm," she said, and then quietly, with far more gravity, "Brave Cassie," you're doing the right thing. Even if you can't see it now."

Before I could second guess it, before I could even think, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly to me. She gasped, but her frozen form slowly warmed to me, her arms coming around to pat me on the back.

"It doesn't feel like it...I've tried Alice, but I-I just can't..." but I couldn't finish because then the expensive silk beneath my face was damp and my shoulders shaking as I tried and failed to catch my breath.

"Oh Cassie," she whispered, her arms fastening tightly around me. "You must believe me, it will work out, I promise you."

I nodded into her silken shoulder but somehow doubt reared within me. Somehow, I couldn't believe that she could sure of that, even with her all-knowing foresight.


	20. Afternoon Special

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N**: I'm the worst. It's okay, you can say it. But at least I come bearing gifts! I hope you all had a merry thanksgiving. Mine was spent watching Breaking Dawn in Valencia, black Friday shopping and eating a ridiculous amount of mash potatoes. All in all-no complaints. :)

If you read this and review-I'll be eternally grateful as well. And possibly give you a teaser of the next chapter as a pitiful attempt at an apology. READ: Apparently I'm not above _buying_ reviews. ;)

keep it cool,

-S

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 20: Afternoon Special

I pulled up outside of Marcus's house—the lights were flashing and I could smell the stale reek of booze from here. The door was open and there was loud bass that permeated through everything and bodies that writhed on the dance floor.

It was like that freaking house party in Clueless where Cher gets rescued by her knight in shinning armor—who also happens to be her step brother which is really totally weird.

_Hello_, incest.

I headed inside and saw him, his dark jeans sunk low on his hips and the muscles he'd probably spent the summer on stretching the blue shirt he was wearing. He was swaying, _freaking_ swaying. And I knew that I'd timed this perfectly. He was almost out he was so drunk.

He saw me and stumbled over, an eyebrow cocked at the dress I was wearing. "You came." He slurred.

I shrugged. "Yeah—you okay with that?"

"You want a drink?" He asked in lieu of a response.

But I'm not an afternoon special, kids. I make all my decisions sober. And so I just pulled him over to me, pressing my lips hard against his.

He grinned wide. "Hell yeah."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall, his lips moving harsh and forcefully. He tasted like cheap beer and pot and I had to force myself to keep going. I closed my eyes, pretending it was Seth—but there was no way to mistake his calm, control with the rough, unsteady hands of Marcus South. I grabbed his beer and placed it gingerly on the ground. "Let's go upstairs."

He led me, tripping and swaying, to his bedroom and shut the door. I forced myself not to panic when I heard the lock click behind him. It took everything in me not to call Seth and confess and have him race in. But I couldn't. I had to stay calm. It's the only way I would get through this.

Besides even if I called Seth—there was a good chance he wouldn't even answer the phone.

The knots in my stomach quadrupled.

Marcus slid down his jeans and I averted my eyes. I took a deep breath before raking my eyes up to his face, and walking over. I let the strap of my dress slide down my shoulder before I wrapped myself around him and traced a stiletto heel up his leg.

He grabbed me, his fingers wrapped tight enough to bruise and I had to clench my teeth together to stop myself from crying out in protest. What had been so amazing and incredible with Seth felt so base and humiliating here. But I had to seal my story.

Marcus shoved me onto the bed, his weight pressing me into the mattress and for a moment I felt my heart flip out as I realized how much bigger he was than me. If this didn't go exactly to plan I would lose a lot more than my dignity tonight. I tightened my grip on him so he wouldn't feel my hands tremble—but Marcus was so far gone that I had a feeling even telling him to stop wouldn't work.

I had to take control before he took it. I flipped us over and pressed down against him. He arched against me, groaning but he was still focused on me. I needed him to close his eyes—so I could start pretending that I was looking into sinful brown not the putrid green below me.

So I pushed against him again, building a rhythm and focusing on anything but what was pressing back. I could feel my skin rub raw against his rough jeans. I ran my hands down his sides, letting my blunt nails press into him and he tightened his grip.

"_Fuck_." He ground out and then his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

_Thank_ _god_. I waited a breath but he was _out_ cold.

I'd been planning on knocking him out myself. I giggled wildly for a second. _Something_ in this whole crazy twist of fate was actual going right.

I pushed myself away, pointedly ignoring his lanky frame, stretched out on the bed. My legs were trembling but I couldn't stay there, I couldn't break down here.

I steadied myself against the wooden bed fame, but in my minds eye, it was Seth, his hands holding me upright, keeping me sane.

I slipped my underwear off and tucked it under him gently, before unzipping Marcus's pants, studiously avoiding contact with _it_.

And then I slipped out the door, my legs shivering and shaking as I stumbled down his staircase to my car.

I don't remember exactly how I got home that night but I remember ripping the sheets from my bed, unable to bear the thought of Marcus and his putrid, alcohol induced grip anywhere me.

Because even after what had just transpired, or maybe because it sickened me that _this_ was who I'd become, this sad, pathetic shadow of what I'd been before, I couldn't bear the thought of associating it with Seth, with anything he had touched.

That would kill me—and not in the melodramatic adolescent way. It would _kill_me.

And so I stepped into the shower, naked and freezing under the burning spray of the water and I pulled my knees into my chest, and I wept until my skin began to prune.

* * *

"Come on, like a band-aid, Cass," I muttered, my heart beating double time.

It was Monday. Seth never made it to school. And thankfully neither had Marcus. I rocked on my heels outside Seth's house, my hand poised on the knocker. Somehow I couldn't make myself grab inside me was telling me to run back, to break this date. That it would be easier to be surprised more than anything else. I didn't want to orchestrate this. That I'd rather the imprinting just happen to us-to me. But I knew Seth. I knew him better than anyone else-better even that whoever _she_ was. I knew he'd never forgive himself if he did to me what Sam had done to Leah. It would destroy him. Because he was good and decent and he'd always been that way. Always blindingly optimistic. Always happy. And _this_ imprinting would ruin all of that if I just let it happen. If he broke up with me before it happened then just _maybe_ he'd still be him. And I'd still be me. And we could find a way to be friends in the end.

That's what really mattered, wasn't it? That's what Alice meant when she said it would be alright. We'd find a way back to ourselves, Seth and I.

The door opened with an aching creak.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, my heart rushing at the sight of him.

"Cassie?" He questioned thoughtfully. He was in a white undershirt, crinkled on one side like he had been sleeping on it and his hair was sleepily disheveled.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out before he could say anything else. "I was an idiot." The words were wooden and uncomfortable and from the way he was squinting at me, he didn't buy it. Heck, I didn't buy it.

The guilty heat of the hickey on my neck, courtesy of Marcus, burned beneath my silk scarf and I tugged at it self consciously. My throat was itchy. My eyes were nervous and wandering. I needed to get it together.

I straightened up. Time to sell it, Cassie. Breathe. "I was supposed to hear back from RISD last week..."I trialed off and then bounced nervously on the balls of my feet. Alice did that. I must have picked it up from her. "It was making me crazy." I whispered, biting my lip. "And I'm sorry. I took it out on you." Good it was becoming more convincing. I almost believed that. "But anyway, I got this about five minutes ago. And I realized how much of a loser I had been last week. And well..._ here_." I thrust the acceptance letter into his hands and I watched as his face melted in his relief.

"Thank god," he muttered before pulling me towards him tightly. His hands rubbed circles into my back as he filtered his gratitude back through my skin. He believed me. And my heart broke.

"I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed but he didn't even look at the paper. He was just tracing his eyes over my face and I had to bite my lip to keep from telling him everything. "So, we're okay?"

"We're fine." I lied, smiling as brightly as I could and hugged him again.

"We should celebrate?" He smiled, but he was hesitant. Like he thought he'd set me off somehow again without meaning to. I hated that. We'd never been anything but comfortable with each other and now it felt like he was walking on eggshells.

"Yes. Definitely." I kissed him lightly on the lips before retreating, hating myself for what was coming next. "Pete's? Eight o'clock?"

And I prayed with everything I had to any god that was listening that he would pick a different restaurant; that he would say we should just stay in, that he would turn me down. _Anything._

But he just nodded, his grin blinding. "Perfect."


	21. Endings

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. :)

**A/N: **So I've been listening to Christmas music all morning and it was productive. Here you go. ;)

Peace'n'love

-S

P.S. There was a rather passionate reviewer who said: "WHAT? YOU DONT UPDATE FOREVER , AND ALL YOU GIVE US IS A LAME SEX SCENE AND A SHORT CHAPTER ? BRO . WE DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER !"

They were anonymous but I'd just like to respond and say that I agree completely! It was puny! I'm ashamed, dear reviewer, I'm ashamed. I sort of forgot how long chapters were supposed to be-and this next chapter sort of needed to be it's own entity. I will defend the "sex" scene and say that it was supposed to be lame...sorta. :P But point taken, and many, many apologies! Hopefully this makes up for it, kid. :)

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 21: Endings

I saw her before he did. I don't know that I could explain how I knew. I mean she was like everyone else in this restaurant, same black pants, same slightly wrinkled white shirt that you _know_ she pulled out of the laundry basket because she didn't have time to wash her clothes.

She had the same apron with the same creases around the waist where it folded when she sat in the back room, tired from working the floor for far too long.

And she had the same hair—that odd blonde-brown that's so hard to describe and super easy to forget. Kind of like Jennifer Aniston's.

There wasn't anything unique about her. I'd know. I'm an artist. It's my job to observe.

She was pretty much as normal as they come.

It was like an instinct I guess. Kind of like how I knew that Dad wanted tea on Thursdays because Mom used to take time off work to have breakfast with him then. He never told me. But something told me to reach for a tea bag that first Thursday after she left.

But I didn't know I was right until I saw the grateful look on his face.

The minute I saw her, it was like everything slowed down. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so small—so fragile and her eyes were hidden behind these thick rimmed glasses—the kind that everyone started wearing once they realized it was cool.

She was addictive.

I guess that was the only way to describe her. She was just one of those people that you couldn't take your eyes off of. There was nothing special that commanded that attention but you gave it to her anyway.

And I knew.

I knew beyond any doubt that she was the one. She was the one that was going to change everything.

Seth was facing away from her and I wandered if I should say I was feeling sick—if I told him that I had an allergy to the nuts in my chicken—_anything_, then maybe they never would have to meet.

But I didn't.

And so in some twisted, the-universe-just-loves-to-kick-you-in-the-metaphorical-nuts kind of way it was my fault if it happened.

Seth was wearing this really gorgeous royal blue shirt tonight—it was like silk under the fluorescent lighting. _God_, he was gorgeous.

"How's your food?" He asked.

It killed me to be honest. "It's great." I replied. My voice came out muted and I knew that he would ask.

"Are you okay?" He slid his hand over and flipped mine so that he could run his thumb over my palm.

I memorized the motion. I wanted to remember that—how it felt, how the smooth caress of his skin on mine sent butterflies racing through my stomach.

"I'm fine—I just…" I trailed off, distracted by her again. She was moving closer—two tables away.

The heavy weight of what I'd wanted to tell him, how I felt about him was dragging me down, like an anchor.

But I had a choice to make—and I knew even before I realized what I was saying that I'd chosen him. Because in all my teenage glory and angst, I felt like my world was collapsing and the only thing that made it okay was the knowledge that he'd be happy after all of this.

"I have to tell you something."

He tilted his head, at the serious tone to my voice and nodded for me to continue. The pressure of his hand on mine increased.

"This is really hard, "I let my voice waver. _That_ wasn't hard; she was only a table away now.

He didn't say anything for a moment but his eyes tensed. "All you gotta do is speak." But the smile that followed was halfhearted.

I nodded at him, and grimaced. "The other day—after we fought about, you know, _imprinting.._." I let my voice drop a little on that word. "I just—I got into a destructive place and I sort of—"my voice broke, this was hands down the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, "messed up."

"Did you break your easel again?" He said lightly, but his voice was bereft of humor.

"No, no, Seth, I messed up big," I swallowed, "I messed _around_."

His eyes widened, almost comically. And then he shook his head, laughing. "Whatever. What were you actually going to say?"

_I __love __you_. "I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to, it's just _happened_." I tried to look panicked, which again wasn't hard. She'd heard our argument and was frozen behind him. But I saw the way her eyes, glacial blue, traced his broad shoulders, the way her mouth dropped open slightly at the breadth. She was studying him. I wasn't even sure if she'd heard me. But something inside of me was aching fiercely as I watched the way she took him in. It was all-consuming, territorial. Like she was marking him without realizing it.

I didn't realize it was a two-way thing. I didn't realize she'd feel the same pull. That what I felt was seemed negligible by comparison.

"You didn't do it. You can't have. Cass, it's _us._" His voice was so hurt, so lost. And that thing inside me pulled again, ripped at the seams of my rib cage. Seth's face was drawn tight and I saw his eyes drop to the table. He clenched his fingers. "This isn't-there's something you're not telling me." He looked livened then. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know what to say." Meek, I sounded meek. I don't think I'd ever been meek in my entire life. "I just...I just _messed up_."

He deflated. He'd been hoping for something I couldn't say. A part of me was exhilarated. Even if he couldn't know right now, he _knew _that something was wrong. That I wouldn't just do this to him. And in all of this horrible angst, that one thought was strangely comforting.

"Was it a one time thing?" His voice sounded doubtful—as if he couldn't believe it.

I swallowed hard before nodding my head. "I didn't mean to-I don't know what I was thinking."

He stood abruptly. But I stopped him. If he left that would mean he'd want to cool off and he'd want to make this work. "No—I'll leave, you should stay."

He just shook his head, hard, and then sat down and looked at me. "I can't—_fuck _Cass. This is _us_—I mean you _know_ how I feel about you."

"I _do_—I didn't mean for it to happen." I measured my words carefully knowing how he would react to that.

"That's bullshit—stuff like that doesn't just happen." His voice broke a little and my heart followed suit. "How far did you go?"

I winced, hoping it was believable, provoking him. I needed him to get angry—to want to break up with me.

"Did you _sleep_ with him?" He asked; disbelief etched into his tone.

"I…"I trailed off unintentionally—he needed to believe that I'd slept with him. After everything we'd been through—and how much I'd talked about waiting to make that special—that would be the last straw.

"You _slept _with him?" His eyes were tight and his voice was wavering now. _Shit_.

I wanted to take it back—to stop this but I knew this was for the best. He wouldn't be able to leave me—this was the _only_ way. Alice had said so.

I bit my lip, _hard_, and my eyes filled and as they spilled over I nodded.

"We're done." He said, his words were soft but the betrayal was palpable.

I pressed my hand to my lips before nodding hard and getting up. I pulled a fifty out of my pocket and slid it over—doing my best to ignore the way his hand shifted to avoid my contact.

"I'm sorry." I said again. _I __love __you_.

"Me too." He looked at me, suddenly, his eyes full of sorrow and regret. "I thought I knew you."

"You do." I tried to soothe, feeling like I couldn't breathe. This would end _us_. All of us. But maybe one day—Seth would know that I did it for him.

That I couldn't bear to leave him to make this choice.

Because he was too good, he wasn't like me. He didn't see life so practically. He would have stayed with me until it killed him. He would force himself to remember who he wanted to need, not who he needed to want.

But he'd never be happy like that. This was the only way he'd be able to find it.

"You still do, I'm still the same person." I was focused on the table.

He scoffed, but it was almost a growl. "The Cassie I _knew_ would never have done this to me."

I felt a startling burst of hope then. Maybe he would figure it out one day—and then enough time would have passed that we could still be friends.

But that day was not today. And so I tipped my chin down. "Maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought then."

"No. I guess I didn't." There was steel to the edge of his words and I had to look away. Because it hurt to hear those words come of out his mouth; more than anything else in the world, it hurt. I felt like a knife was twisted in my gut, sawing away at the ragged bits of control I still had.

I passed my gaze over to _her_, standing there with her freaking doe eyes and innocence. She glared at me but I just tipped my head down in capitulation.

_I __give, __Mother-__freaking-__Nature. __He__'__s __all __yours_.

And I left, keeping my composure until I made it outside. And then I let the howling winter winds guard my tears as I sobbed into the bushes and watched Seth lock his gaze on hers. I watched his eyes widen, his fingers relax on the table. He was enraptured.

I leaned against the scratching stucco walls and peered at them as I saw him gesture at the seat in front of him, his eyes _glued_ to her almost how he looked at me. But there was this unnatural focus to him—like everything else faded and only she mattered.

It was like I never existed.

Just as Alice _fucking_ Cullen had predicted.


	22. Composure

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. :)

**A/N:** You guys were so wonderful and thoughtful with your reviews from the last chapter. Here's a thank you. :)

Hope you enjoy!

-S

P.S. I didn't proof it as much as I should have but doing that would have delayed this post so I'm just going to hope it's not too horrible. :)

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 22: Composure

"You knew." He said, his hips slouched forward because of the way he ducked to lean against the lockers.

It was after school and I'd successfully avoided him okay until now, after the bells had rung and everyone had gone home. Or at least I had thought so until I walked up to my locker and there he was in all of his heart-achingly beautiful glory.

A small sliver of brown skin was exposed at his hip. "You knew." He repeated. It was sounding more like an accusation each time he said it. A sly smirk was pulling at his lips. "You knew."

"Knew what?" I feigned ignorance as I leaned to the side to pull something-anything out of my messenger bag.

"You knew it was going to happen last night…that's why you did all of that—why you pretended."

I cut him off. "I didn't pretend, Seth." My voice was wooden and dulled. "But _what_ happened? What're you talking about?" The devastation was on my face before he said anything.

"I imprinted." He sounded less sure now. His shoulders were higher than they should have been.

I sucked in a heavy breath and then let it out in uncontrolled gasps. To hear him say it—like it was a fact, obvious and unshakable was like a sledgehammer to my gut. I let my messenger bag slide off my arm. "You _what_?" My voice wasn't hushed, it was barely there. I didn't even need to pretend anymore. This was the reaction I'd been hiding for so long, and now it flowed naturally and uncontrolled from me.

His eyes widened and he stood straighter, his brows downturned. "You didn't know?"

"You _imprinted_." I let my jaw drop—stunned, I needed to be stunned. "You imprinted." The words started to lose their meaning as I repeated them. Good. I didn't want them to mean anything. I wanted to forget they existed. "_You_ imprinted."

But I couldn't. Because the heartbreak that had been on his face the night before was gone. She's taken it, soothed with a single glance. The demise of our epic friendship, the one we'd had since I was three and he was two and a half and he tried to finger paint on _my_ drawing in pre-school and I'd dumped glue on his head in retribution was erased in his mind. It didn't mean anything, _we_ didn't mean anything because she meant too much.

I was outraged. "_How_? How could I possibly have known?" I shoved him, _hard_. "You don't even care do you? You don't even care that we freaking _broke_ _up_last night. You're over it." I spat the words at him.

But he didn't look hurt. He would have before, he would have been horrified at the person he was becoming. But he just shrugged. "You _cheated_ on _me_. You don't get to know how I feel." He laughed sardonically, wickedly. It wasn't him. _This_ wasn't him. "Besides—now you don't have to deal with me moping about how betrayed I felt. It's a win-win."

He was _wrong_. He was so incredibly wrong and the worst part was I couldn't even tell him he was wrong. I just shook my head. This was getting too real. I was supposed to be in control of this part. I was supposed to orchestrate how this went. But I suddenly he'd taken the reins and I couldn't get them back. "Seth, just because your DNA decided to zone in on some _girl_, doesn't mean that you have to let it happen. That you could just forget about us. We've been friends for 14 years—you don't just throw that away in one night."

"Why? You did."

I felt like I'd been sucker-punched and I gaped because I didn't have anything to say. He was right. And even thought this is what I had wanted—somehow it didn't seem like it was anymore. He'd cheapened what I'd done. It didn't feel remotely selfless anymore. It just felt cruel and unnecessary. If he felt so _okay_ with everything maybe it was all for nothing. Maybe I'd given _him_ too much credit. Maybe he would've struggled for a day or two and then left-trusting me to let him go.

Martyrdom didn't suit me. I hated it. I wanted him to be heartbroken. To feel like I was feeling—like nothing would ever be okay again because I'd _broken_ my other half. But I wasn't that person for him—you know? That person that would massage his back when he was older, and cook him dinner after a hard days work and get surprise romanced on random days of the week by him. That was her, now. And even though I was hurt, and it felt like he'd ripped out a piece of me.

"You know I'm right, don't you? It's why you're not saying anything." Seth stood straighter and unthinkingly I took a few steps back.

"_Whatever_ Seth." I kept my gaze steely and on his forehead. I needed to be upset. I would have been furious if this hadn't all been on purpose. "I forgot you for a night, you're about to forget me for the rest of your life."

He blinked. Stunned. "Cassie, you think-"

"Don't-just _don't_."

"Cassie, you don't understand, it's not-"

"_Stop_." I couldn't hear anymore of this. It was too hard, it was too damn hard. "_Please _stop."

He exhaled, frustrated. I could tell by the way his hand gripped his shirt. "Okay."

"I need to get something from my locker." I said woodenly, wishing he would just go away. If he stood there any longer, looking so impassioned and wonderful, I would throw in the towel and just beg him to remember me again. To remember us.

He hesitated and then stepped aside.

"Thanks." I said, my voice flat. Uninspired.

"Your welcome." He was still lingering but then his gaze drifted down the hall and he froze. It was her.

She was waiting for him, her books gripped to her chest, and I felt myself freeze. She went to our school. How had I never noticed her before? But there she was: eyes wide, mouth pouted and her perfect, dull, insipid hair falling around her face just waiting to be pushed back.

He turned back to me but there was a light in him that I'd never seen before. He was happy, buzzing, vibrant and impossibly happy. "I've gotta go."

And I couldn't stop myself. "Seth? Is that…is that _her_?"

He nodded, watching me carefully. "Yeah—do you want to meet her?"

And for a moment all I could think was how satisfying it would be to smack him upside the head. And _hard_. He was _such_ a guy.

"I think," I said, faintly, "that _that_ is what we call the worst suggestion _ever_."

He laughed. "Rein check?"

"Yeah—sure—can't _wait_." I rocked back on my heels. "

He smiled but it was nervous. "Cassie—I thought…"

"I'm sorry—I'm okay, okay?" I smiled hard. "But I've got to go." I tipping my head slightly towards her. "And so do you."

He nodded. "I'll see you?"

"Yeah." I reached forward and squeezed his hand on impulse. Some habits were hard to break and that had always been our signal when we needed time. But he was nervous and I was wimp and couldn't bare to leave him like that. "Soon." I promised vaguely and he smiled.

But his mind was elsewhere, even I could tell. I shrugged, before giving him a gentle push. "Don't keep her waiting. It's a miracle she'll put up with you." The humor was thin, bland, but he humored me anyway and chuckled.

"I'm going." And then he was gone, striding long, confident steps towards her.

I pulled my locker door open gingerly, pulling out a few books and haphazardly dumping them into my bag. And through the small magnet mirror on the door, I watched him slip his fingers between hers, and how she leaned against him, fitting into him. And I watched as the small sliver of the wall disappeared as she tiptoed to kiss him.

My forehead thudded lightly against the mirror, blocking them out with my face. My eyes were wide, red and running as I blinked once, twice and the tears came spilling out.

My front teeth bit into my lower lip as I tried to focus myself, to keep composure. Head in the game, Cassie, I whispered. Your whole life wasn't about a guy—even one as great as Seth.

There was more to it than that. What they have was unnatural—it was a sick, twisted joke that nature played on them. Because one day they were going to die and it wouldn't be together. And they were going to realize that they spent their entire life _living_ for someone else, which wasn't living at all really. It was just existing.

Seth used to think like I did. And part of me was devastated that he didn't anymore. Because I was going to get past this, my story didn't begin and end with Seth. But Seth, he wasn't going to go to Brown. He wasn't going to travel. He wasn't going to do any of those things he'd wanted to do. Instead, he was going to live his whole life, catering to, following, loving one person more than anyone else.

That wasn't beautiful or romantic, it was a tragedy.

And I'd let it happen.

I slammed the door shut and squared my shoulders. It was time to remember what was important and it wasn't going to happen here in the hallway, moping about a boy who'd never feel the same way about me again.

It was time to heal the best way I knew how. I was going to paint.

* * *

It had been too long since I'd held a paintbrush in my fingers. The thin cylinder of wood felt startling, like coming home after a long journey. I let out a soft sigh of happiness as I swirled the bristles in water, softening them.

I had set up my easel near the small stream at the base of our house. The sun had set almost thirty minutes ago and the night was in full bloom. The moon was at crescent, casting a milking glow over the quietly flowing stream.

I was painting a landscape today. I'd stopped at the store on my way home from school and gifted myself a new set of wood colored oils and there was this one murky brown that I'd been dying to try out.

I'd left the chocolate brown, the one that was too warm, too close to the color of Seth's when he was impassioned at home, on my desk. I didn't want to tempt myself into painting anyone that wasn't there.

I'd just lifted my paintbrush to highlight the bark of a particularly colorful tree when I felt a slight breeze shake loose some of my hair. It was sweet, and _icy_ cold.

Alice.

"I did it." I said. Quiet and solemn.

She spun in front of me, smiling and sorrowful all at once. "Thank you."

"Sure." There was a breath as I tried to keep composure.

"Cassie, now all you have to do-"

"Alice?" I interrupted, wincing at how rude it was. "Sorry-but maybe just for tonight we can just cool it with this plan of yours? The last step was kind of a doozy. I think I need a breather."

She bowed her head and then her back artfully and I almost cried at how elegant and cultured it was. A thousand dancers could have spent a thousand years practicing and never have achieved the fluidity in her immortal bones. "Of course. I'm sorry." She leaned forward then, her face slightly ashamed. "It was a great thing you did. A reprieve is perfectly reasonable." Taking a few steps backwards, she danced through the grass but then I couldn't bare her to leave, to be alone felt so terrible suddenly.

"Alice?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Yes, Cassie?"

"Could you-I mean would it be alright if you stayed?" I glanced randomly to my painting and smiled. "I could use a focal point."

She smiled her mysterious little smile and nodded. "Of course, perhaps even a few pointers?"

I scoffed at that. "Listen, vampy. If we're going to be friends, you stick to the crystal balls and I'll stick to the painting okay?"

She smirked, "I don't _need _a crystal ball." And then dipped into the most delicate pirouette I'd ever seen. And I'd been to my share of ballets. And then she looked at me surprisingly sweetly. "I'd like that-being friends."

I smiled back as I picked out a new Pearl grey and Darling blue that I'd gotten. They'd perfectly match the silk dress she was wearing. "Me too." And then with a sort of self-deprecating chuckle, "I'm sort of in the market for some anyway."

Alice spun closer and then her arctic grip was on my arm for just the smallest of seconds before she was back in clearing, poised perfectly on the rock as if she was about to leap into the stream. The words she whispered in my ear would stay with me for far longer.

"Look no farther, Cassie, I'm right here."


	23. Just

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. :)

**A/N:** Sorry this took longer...but it is also longer. Hopefully that makes up for it. I sort of had a little plot problem but I think I'm all sorted out now. I wanted to post tonight so I apologize if it's a bit messy. I just know that when I put it off to proof then I never end up posting.

Anyway, you guys ROCK with the reviews. They make me write, lots and lots and lots.

THANK YOU.

-S

P.S. Lemme know what you think. :)

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 23: Just

The winter was setting in and as I bundled down under my faux-fur lined jacket, I could feel it seeping into my skin. It was dark out. School started in about an hour but the house had felt too empty this morning. I had to get out. I had decided to walk—fresh air to clear my head but all it did was make my nose sniffle and my eyes water.

I slipped a beanie from my messenger bag over my ears and sped up my steps. I never realized how lonely La Push was until just this moment. Because somehow, since I was young, Seth had always been _my_ shadow. It was weird existing _here_ without him. We'd always been two pieces of the same mold, ready to go out and explore the world, but the prospect of leaving without him was slightly terrifying. Providence was a long ways away.

The road narrowed up ahead and I saw a flash of lights. A truck. My heart flared for a second. But then as the truck passed and I saw it was dull green not the putrid orange I was looking for, I was disappointed.

Of course it wouldn't be Seth. There was no reason for it to be. He shouldn't be. Neither should I want him to be there. And I didn't. Not really.

I shivered as the wind rattled its way through the slim pathway and let out a sigh of relief as I spotted the familiar peaked wooden roofs of our high school. The parking lot was mostly empty but a few cars were parked towards the rear.

Basketball practice was held before school. I only knew because Seth had wanted to try out last year. He didn't make it. Seth was pretty stellar at almost everything but basketball was _not_ for him. Even I could play better than him.

I giggled at that and it felt good. Really good. Except I was thinking about him again and I needed to stop. I really needed to stop.

Ducking between the cars, I was just passing the gym when I saw Marcus walk out with a friend. Hastily, I slipped behind a vending machine eavesdropping as they approached. I needed to see if he remembered anything.

"Josh, you won't believe who showed up on Friday."

There was a slight jostling as his friend slipped an athletic bag over his shoulder. "Why—who? Was it that chick from third? The one with the big—"

"Fuck you. No it was Cassie Kennedy."

There was silence as his friend processed before he snickered. "You're shitting me."

"I'm serious. We hooked up."

"Fuck you." Josh exclaimed. "You're lying your balls off right now."

"Not even, man." Marcus was getting a bit agitated now. "She even _left_ her fucking panties for me."

Josh shook his head. They were getting closer. "Whatever, man. If you're telling the truth, then you're dead as fuck. Have you _seen_ Seth these days?"

"She fucking came on to me!" Marcus sounded faintly worried now. And then he went quiet. "Cassie?"

_Shit_.

I let out a long breath. And then stepped out from behind the vending machine as if it was something I did everyday. "Hey…guys_._"

Josh tilted his head downwards. "Cassie."

"Cassie will you tell this asshole that we hooked up?"

_Smooth,__Marcus._ I thought to myself, _real__smooth._I smiled somewhat embarrassed and shrugged.

Josh froze slightly, his mouth opening. He really hadn't thought I would do it. That was comforting. Strangely so. Josh Harper had been in my grade since grade school but we'd never been friends. He was nice—slightly unassuming and if I was perfectly honest fairly dull. He was one of those guys who orbited the personalities and gave supportive commentary but never offered any stories of their own. Still, it was nice that he thought so highly of me. Or used to.

He turned to Marcus. "You're fucking dead."

Marcus just shrugged, wholly unperturbed.

"Marcus—can we talk?"

He nodded, shoving Josh aside and slipping an unwelcome hand around my waist. "What up, babe?"

"Cassie," I corrected, firmly as I unwound his arm. "You can call me Cassie."

He raised an eyebrow before pulling me against a wall. "What's with the cold front?"

"Listen—I think—no, I _know_ that I messed up on Friday, with you." I bit my lip. We were alone and Josh's lanky form was slowly slinking away and soon he would be out of earshot. "I'm sorry. No hard feelings?"

"That's not what I heard." He switched subjects, his voice curving wickedly as he pushed me into the wall, his fingers slipping under my shirt. But I never got to hear what he heard as just then footsteps interrupted us.

Vice Principal Davis raised an eyebrow at Marcus's fingers on my hips and our position against the wall. "Mr. South. You were just assisting Ms. Kennedy with her…?" He trailed off pointedly.

Marcus opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off before he could say anything obnoxious or incriminating.

"With my Cha-cha, Mr. Davis. Isn't that right, Marcus? We're doing a project—you know feel the culture, learn the language." I was rambling but he looked vaguely like he bought it—or he stopped paying attention. At that point, I would've taken either.

"Of course." He replied stoically. "Ms. Kennedy, I'd like a word, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." I untangled myself gratefully from Marcus. "Keep those shoulders up, Marcus." I smacked him harder than strictly necessary and grinned as he winced.

* * *

Mr. Davis led me into his office and then gestured to the chair across from his before sitting down. "I hope Mr. South was not bothering you too badly, Ms. Kennedy."

"No—no, just a project." I smiled as innocently as I could. I waited a beat, and then smoothed down my jeans. "Mr. Davis…was there something you needed?"

"Ah—yes. We've had two new students. Marcus—you've obviously met and Ana Sable who has just moved here. I was hoping you would take Ana under your wing, show her around."

I let out a relieved breath. I could have sworn I was getting dragged in here for a punishment. "It's not a problem at all."

He hesitated. "I've assigned Seth to offer Marcus a tour—I trust that won't be an issue." He tilted his head and I had a feeling he had overheard more of our conversation than he was letting on.

I just smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I'm sure Seth will be fine."

"Excellent. I knew I could count on my top two." He shuffled through a stack of papers on his desk before huffing a breath in frustration. "I am working on breaking in a new assistant and he _insists_ on _organizing._" He shrugged before raising his hands in defeat. "Ms. Sanchez in the guidance office will have Ana's new student form for you to look at. Make sure you pick it up after school, she begins tomorrow."

I stood as a bell rang in the distance. Was it already eight? I must have spent more time listening to Marcus than I had thought. "I should get to class."

"Of course, Ms. Kennedy." Mr. Davis stood before extending a hand. "Congratulations by the way. "

I tilted my head quizzically. "For…?"

"Your acceptance." He smiled. "The Rhode Island School of Design is incredibly selective and they chose well."

"Oh, right. Thanks." I had forgotten. Or it had just slipped away. Somehow in everything that had happened, it had just become less important. But I felt a small sheen of pride. I'd done it. I'd done what I'd wanted to accomplish. And then the sadness came back. Because Seth wasn't coming with me. He was staying here.

"That will be all, Ms. Kennedy."

And it was.

* * *

I heard the raised voices before I heard what they said but the tone was enough to make me quicken my pace to main hall. It was just after the final bell and a small crowd was watching warily. It was Marcus and Seth.

"You're fucking bitter, aren't you Clearwater?"

There was a beat of silence. And then, in a hilariously deadpan voice, Seth said "If you look to your left, the gym, originally constructed in the early 1950s still exists in the same form that it was built in."

Marcus didn't seem to want to let it go. He was sprawled across a bench, his backpack on the ground, slightly open. "It doesn't bother you at _all_, that I got _it_ before you did?"

But when Seth replied he wasn't angry or upset, just nonchalant. And part of me knew that he was just avoiding an altercation, but I still felt a jab of pain as he replied, "Cassie can do whatever she wants." He let out a long breath, running his fingers through his too short hair and then visibly calming down. "As I was saying the gym has actually been elevated to a local monument which means we can't actually upgrade it. Sucks for the basketball team." He scuffed the ground.

"Cause if it were me," Marcus continued, ignoring Seth completely, "it would _kill_ me that my girlfriend dropped me for a drunken hook up."

Seth froze for a second and I winced. He knew I didn't drink. He knew because we'd promised each other on the night Sue McCallister was killed in the fourth grade by a drunk driver that we'd wait until we were twenty one. "So that's it. Tour's over. Have a good life." Seth back away, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His back was tense and through the thin cotton undershirt he was wearing despite the frigid temperatures, I could see his muscles coiled. He was nervous about shifting.

"I heard you're with the new girl." Marcus sat up then, his eyes twinkling wickedly as he watched Seth tense. I froze on the edge, perversely curious to see Seth's reaction.

"I heard you _are_ the new girl." Seth quipped but he was starting to get defensive. I'd seen that tilt to his head. He was starting to getting agitated. To consider what it would be like to swat Marcus across the parking lot. He wouldn't of course. He never would. It wouldn't be a fair fight and if Seth was anything it was fair.

"Struck a nerve, huh?" Marcus stood, his fists bunching and rubbing against each other like some weird pre-game ritual. "Worried she's going to come begging for it like your other-"

But he never finished because Seth shoved him _hard_ against a wall. "I said, _stop_." He was shaking. I could see him from here.

Marcus's eyes had gone wide. I don't think he thought Seth would ever retaliate. I didn't blame him. Before this mess, I wouldn't have thought he would have either. But apparently the imprinting changed _everything_.

I was just about to run in and pull them apart when Mr. Davis blew his whistle. "South. Clearwater. My office, _now_." His voice had gone incredibly soft and I bit my lip nervously. Seth shook his shoulders back and stepped back as if Marcus had burned him.

He turned away and froze as he caught sight of me. And for the first time in my entire life, I didn't know _what_ to say to Seth Clearwater. The silence didn't last long, because Mr. Davis grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to the office. Well, more like Seth let himself be hauled to the office. Marcus followed the pair, his shoulders high up around his shoulders.

* * *

"Ms. Kennedy, what can I do for you?" Ms. Sanchez pushed a pair of emerald spectacles up her nose before blinking at me in curiosity.

"Mr. Davis said that you had a new student form for me?" I hesitated for a moment as I tried to remember her last name. "Ana…something."

She nodded. "Of course, Miss _Sable_, she's just the sweetest thing you've ever met. It's impossible not to love her."

I raised an eyebrow before shoot her a thumbs up. "Awesome. Thanks for the paper work."

"Anytime, Cassie." She grinned. "And don't worry. You're still our favorite."

I laughed at that one before waving goodbye. Somehow it was more comforting than I thought it would be.

I was just about to take a look at Ana Sable when I bumped into Seth walking out of Mr. Davis's office. "Hey Seth."

He smiled halfheartedly before glancing nervously at the clock above the door. He was late. Probably. Before I started to think about who was waiting for him, I waived the papers at him. "You got new student duty too, huh?"

He nodded and then shook his head in slight disbelief. "He's a fucking douchebag, Cassie."

"I..." I didn't know what to say. "Maybe he's just new." But it sounded lame and hollow, even to me.

"Yeah," Seth scoffed, "I'm sure _that_'s it." He stood up straighter. "Look I've gotta go—just." He broke off abruptly and then ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Just what?" It was strange to be hanging onto his every word like this. Before it was almost like every word that I got was his but now I was starved. Going days without a single word. And so now, when he was giving them so freely, I just felt like I couldn't get enough. Even though I shouldn't want them. Because I was done with this. He was done with this. I needed to _move_ on. But I couldn't. I felt tethered to him. "Just what, Seth?"

"Just he's a _douchebag_." Seth smiled his charming little half smile and for a just a second I felt like it was me and him the way we'd always been.

And then Marcus walked in. "Aw, a reunion. How _precious_."

I could have killed him just then. Just outright murdered him for taking my moment away.

Seth just held his hands up in surrender and backed into the door. "I'll ca—I mean, I'll see you…around, Cassie." He'd almost said call. I knew it, he'd almost said call. But he wouldn't call. And he probably wouldn't even really see me around. Just at school and then we'd graduate and I'd go to Providence and he'd be here and we'd lose touch. And for the rest of my life, I'd regret that I'd ever let him go before I had to.

When I looked up again Seth was gone and Marcus was watching me with uncomfortable focus. "We need to talk Cassie."

"I think _we_ don't need to do anything."

He laughed cruelly. "That's just it, isn't it Cassie? We _didn__'__t _do _anything_ that night."

I froze at that. He couldn't know that we didn't sleep together. Because if he did then Seth might find out and then everything would come out and Seth would never forgive me. Because I'd caused all that pain. I should have just talked to him. I should have just told him what Alice Cullen had told me. But I hadn't trusted him enough to do that. And _that_ would hurt him far worse than the _cheating_." "Leave me alone."

"Fine." He held up his hands mockingly. "Run away Cassie."

I walked out that door as fast I could and then as far away from Marcus as I could get. I needed space. And I needed to think. And I needed to speak to Alice Cullen. My plan was unraveling too fast for me to catch the ends.

I stumbled as I rushed to get away from campus and the forms I'd gotten from the office spilled onto the floor. I pulled them together and re-stacked them hastily. But then the picture on the front of Ana Sable caught my eye and I groaned.

"Oh, _fuck_ me."


	24. Against the Wall

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay but I was away for the break. I also wrote the first chapter of Model Daughter if any of you are interested.

Thank you for all of the wonderful, wonderful reviews and I hope you'll forgive me for using this as a thank you instead of individual ones.

I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

-S

P.S. Happy New year!

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 24: Against the Wall

_And when your back's against the wall,_

_That's when you show no fear at all_

_And when you're running out of time_

_That's when you hitch your star to mine_

_We won't be leaving by the same road that we came by,_

_My Shadow, Keane_

_Thunk_.

I winced as the basketball bounced cleanly off the rim and away from the net. I grabbed another ball from the metal bin next to me and dribbled it halfheartedly before lobbing it at the hoop again. I missed.

_Thunk_.

I was supposed to meet Ana in a few minutes and I couldn't for the life of me think how I was going to handle this. I knew what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to be gracious and polite and ignore the fact that she had _stolen_ the boy I was still completely in love with. I was supposed to tell her it was okay, that I didn't mind, because I understood. Because that was what Alice Cullen had told me.

That it would work out.

And if it would work out—that meant that someday, somehow I'd get over Seth and I wouldn't want to cry every time I saw him and realized how different everything was. And that began with being nice to Ana.

_Thunk_.

Maybe she'd forget, I thought for a moment. Maybe she'd forget about our appointment and I'd never have to talk to her.

I hated her. I realized as I let my head fall forward slightly in defeat as another ball missed the basket.

_Thunk_.

I hated everything about her and I'd never even met her. I threw the ball as hard as I could and watched miserably as it sailed over the hoop and the backboard and into the bushes.

"And you say I suck at basketball." A wry voice came from behind me and I spun around to see Seth smirking, a duffle bag over his shoulder. He was gorgeous. The morning sun left reddish brown flecks in his hair and his dimpled grin was decadent.

I let out a slow breath and smiled sheepishly. "Just working off some jitters."

His brows dipped for a second before he pulled his bag over his head and let it fall to the ground at his feet. "Let me show you how it's done."

He caught the ball I threw at him easily with a single hand and then with his eyes on me the entire time, sunk down slightly and scored a perfect three pointer.

"Show off." I grumbled, catching the ball slightly off balance. "I'm just saving my strength."

He snorted and to my surprise I started giggling alongside him and for a moment everything was the same.

And then it wasn't.

Seth scuffed his shoe slightly awkwardly in the asphalt black top and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "How are you?" He wasn't looking at me.

It made it easier to lie. "Fine." I scratched the back of my neck. "And you?"

He smiled, exhaling. "Great. _Really,_ really great except for this one thing." He looked up at me then and he tilted his head nervously.

I let my eyes fall shut as the relief flooded through me at those words. It wasn't the same. But it was familiar. It was a return to form. It was an offer. We could forget that it had all happened. We could go back to us.

And I wanted it so badly. I just wanted to numb some of this pain that was in my chest that screamed so loudly at night when I stopped trying to forget. I could do it—if I got some of him back then maybe I could do it.

"Seth?"

My eyes jerked open and I saw her, _her_ there with her head tilted, her blond hair swaying in the wind forever interrupting us.

"Ana." He breathed and there was a flood of warmth in his face. He was watching her, his eyes slightly glazed over and I wondered if he even remembered I was there.

I should have thanked her, I guess, in a weird way she reminded me why I couldn't do this again. Because whatever Seth and I were was gone. It would never be the same. Because he wasn't my other half anymore, he was hers.

"I've gotta go." I muttered hastily, picking up my messenger bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I was almost surprised when he actually turned back to me, his brows dipping in confusion. "What? Why?" He reached forward and grabbed my hand as if he could physically keep me there. "We were just—I don't understand."

"Ironically enough, she's not here for you, Seth." I informed him, squeezing his hand before pulling mine away. "She's here for me."

* * *

"This is the gym," I gestured half heartedly, my other hand reaching back to rub the base of my neck. "We're too small for a football team but our basketball team is actually pretty good."

Ana just nodded mutely, her shoulders hunched high and uncomfortably.

I licked my lips and glanced despairingly at my watch. It had been roughly five minutes and already I was tongue-tied and furious in turns. I couldn't think of a single thing to say to her that wasn't trite, tried or tour-related.

To my great surprise it was Ana who broke the silence. "You don't like me." She relaxed then, looking more confident. As if she'd been just waiting all this time to say it and now that she had, everything would be fine.

I didn't know what I could possibly say to that so I just ignored it. "The gym's actually not in the same shape—there were some improvements made last year. Nothing big but I think they repainted the rafters." I was rambling.

A soft hand appeared on my forearm and I froze.

"I've been trying to understand you."

The girl did not let up. I'd give her that.

"What do you mean?" I shook her off and stepped back. I didn't want to talk to her. I don't why I asked her to clarify when I just wanted to get this over with.

"I don't understand why you did it." She tilted her head towards the gym where Marcus was just exiting the gym. "He's a moron. In trig, he asked Ms. Meredith what a hyperbole was."

I almost laughed at that. But then it got caught in my throat when I realized what she was doing. She had to stop—I couldn't risk her figuring it out. "It doesn't matter." I said finally, my hands digging into my sides. "And I don't want to talk to you about it."

"He misses you." She said again, and I wanted to wring her neck. Because it was all well-intentioned but I didn't want it from her. I just wanted to pretend she didn't exist.

"Ana."

"He really does—you know, and I've been trying to figure out what happened between you two. I mean he's perfect and from what he's told me about you, it sounds like you guys were great together."

"Ana!" I interrupted her more firmly and she had the grace to look sheepish. "I know, okay? I know he's—" I broke off, blinking harshly. I had almost given it away. I needed to stop talking to her. Immediately.

She didn't say anything, she just watched me out of those hooded blue eyes.

"Just—stay out of it. It doesn't concern you." It felt incredible to say that. Because whatever she was to him now, she was nothing to him before. She had precedence now but I had history and even though I knew it was wrong, it felt good to flaunt it in her face.

But her next words were enough to freeze me in my steps. "I don't believe you."

"What?" I forced myself to stay still.

"I don't believe you did it." Her fingers wrapped around my arm again.

When I turned around, the hopeful martyred expression on her face was startling. She really believed it.

"Well, I did." I stepped closer so that we were almost nose to nose. "I'm not as good as you think I am." My voice was strange, almost hysterical. "I know you want to play nice and have us all be friends and for everything to be wonderful again." I was mocking her and I could see the surprise on her face.

But I couldn't stop myself. It was like she'd set off this explosion and all I could think was that I wanted to see it through because I never wanted to have this conversation with her again. "I know," I continued, "that you want me to say that you're great and that you should be with him because Seth and I were better as friends anyway, but I can't, okay? I don't know why you feel like you need my approval but you better fucking get over it, because I'm never going to give it to you."

I paused, heaving and then looked her dead in the eye. "I cheated on Seth and then he moved on with you two seconds later. And that makes me feel like _shit_. Okay? And when you stand there and spout off about us like you know, _anything_ it makes me want to strangle you. Not in a joking, ha-ha-isn't-that-funny way, in the real, I'm-going-to-kill-you-because-I'll-do-anything-to-shut-you-up way, o_kay?_"

I shoved her hard, back against the wall. "Now, stay the _hell_ away from me."

* * *

A Dr. Cullen sent a note excusing me from third period and I was escorted to a town car with blackened windows by the principal.

Inside was Alice Cullen, a petulant expression on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. She motioned emphatically to the seat next to her and I groaned before sitting down.

"You've been avoiding me." She complained. But before I could respond, she continued, "but I've decided to forgive you in light of our recent friendship. Now I need you to do something for me."

I let my head fall back against the seat and rubbed my eyes roughly. "Do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes." She said firmly, but when I looked over, her mouth tilted sympathetically. "It's a very small favor."

"Okay."

"What do you think of Marcus South?"

"I thought you said you needed a favor." I interrupted sharply.

She rolled her eyes. "This _is_ the favor. I need an opinion."

I thought for a moment. "He's not my favorite person on the planet."

"Would you be terribly upset if he was…indisposed." But there was something about the way she was staring at the ground that made me uncomfortable.

"Indisposed?" I repeated, stretching out the word. "Does that mean you're going to…you know," I made an obnoxious biting gesture with my mouth and then mimed chewing.

Alice groaned, not amused. "We're vampires, Cassie, not cannibals."

"Right." _Because there's a huge_ _difference._

"I heard that."

I looked at her in horror. "I thought you couldn't read minds."

"Call it an educated guess." She smirked. "I was merely going to…offer him a little incentive to keep your secret."

"How did you know—I didn't even—never mind, prophetic, got it." I rambled before leaning back. "It's okay—I've got it covered."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really." She seemed oddly unimpressed.

"Yes." As much fun as it would be to see Marcus intimidated by a girl the size of an oompa loompa, I had a feeling that the less Alice Cullen meddled in my life, the better.

"I promise I won't hurt him." She said, encouragingly.

"It's not that." I turned to look at her. "I just need to figure it out myself. I don't know if I can explain it better than that."

"I understand, Cassie." She reached passed me and unlocked my door. "You're free to go."

I hesitated. I didn't have a whole of people in my corner right now and even though her offer was a little misguided it was still sweet. "Thanks, Alice. Really, I mean it."

She nodded, her eyes strangely shiny. "It's going to work out, you know."

"Yeah, you keep telling me that," I said as I got out of the car and watched it head back to her side of the mountain. "I just wish I knew what you meant."

* * *

The blue was off. I thought as I squirted more of the royal tube onto my mixing palate. That was better. I hadn't really known what I wanted to paint when I started but once I picked up the brush there was this image of a moonlit pond that I just couldn't let go of.

I didn't often paint from memory. I preferred having an image in front of me. Seth used to say that it was because I lacked creativity. It wasn't. But I didn't really have a good explanation either.

We'd had junior prom at a ranch out in the country last year and there had been this beautiful wood that the committee had peppered with soft lights and fountains. And right in the middle there was a wide pond, with a little broken wooden gate that swung in the wind.

It even creaked a little.

I'd ventured out there because my date had turned out to be a dud. Half way through the night, I caught him necking with some girl in the bathroom because I'd refused to make out with him.

He'd been a bit rough with me so I stepped on his foot and walked out. I snorted. He deserved it though. He ripped the shoulder of my new dress on a hook.

Seth had found me out there. I could see him still, watching me slightly forlornly, his suit just slightly too short for his lanky form. He pulled it off gallantly.

"_What're you doing out here?" He swung the gate open and came to sit by me, his feet perched on the lower rung to avoid dipping into the water that sloshed gently onto the shore._

_I let mine swing freely. "Didn't you hear? I'm too cool for school."_

_He groaned, nudging me in the shoulder. "I thought it had to do with Rupert making out with some Asian chick."_

"_What a ridiculous idea." I punctuated my words by tossing the pebbles I'd gathered in my lap into the water. They plopped extremely satisfyingly._

_A soft breeze slipped through the trees, leaving little rippled footprints in the water and I watched them enchanted. _

"_This place is sort of magical, isn't it?" I kept my voice low, unwilling to disturb the quiet._

_Seth predictably snorted. "You're such a girl, sometimes. It's a swamp, Cassie."_

_I just shrugged. "It just feels different." _

"_You okay?" He was surprisingly quiet. _

"_Yeah." I nudged him back. "I'm fine." _

_He placed a tentative hand on my shoulder and ran a finger over the tear in my dress. "Cassie?"_

"_You should see the other guy." I quipped. _

_His voice was gravely when he spoke again. "Want me to beat him up?" _

_I looked at him surprised. But he wasn't serious, at least not entirely. His eyes were slightly darker than I'd seen them before though. I reached up and patted his hand before shaking my head. "I'm fine, really."_

"_Okay." _

_We sat in silence for a while and then I remembered that he'd brought a date as well. "Where's Melissa?"_

"_Bathroom?" _

"_You don't know?"_

_He shrugged, morosely. "She's not as much fun as I thought she would be." _

"_Oh." I slipped off the railing, and landed lightly on the ground, wincing as my stilettos sunk into the mud. Maybe Seth was right, maybe I was just imagining this place to be more interesting than it was. "Guess we both struck out, huh?"_

_He nodded, before holding out a hand. "Dance?"_

_I hesitated. It wasn't that we'd never danced before but never like this, when we were both elegant and when we were in a place that was so isolated. _

_It felt like it would take us down a different road, like it would change things._

_So I just laughed him off. "You've gotta earn it, Seth." I picked up a beautifully flat pebble and gestured to the pond. "First to five skips?" _

_He snatched the pebble eagerly, his mouth in a wide, toothy grin and nodded. "Bring it, Kennedy."_

We never ended up dancing. I couldn't even remember who won. But as I still remembered that pond and the way the moonlight skirted just off the surface that night, glimmering and decadent and magical.


	25. Roman Numerals and German Cars

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N:** Sorry this has been so long in coming but I've been a bit bereft of time! I've decided to challenge myself to updating both stories at the same time and it's worked rather well so I think I might be updating in tandem more often!

Thanks so much for all the love and reading. You make my life with your positive comments and attachment.

Lemme know what you think!

-S

P.S. It's as long as I could possibly make it so I hope you'll appreciate the length. :P

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 25: Roman Numerals and German Cars

"Alice, would you hold still?" I complained as I tried to mirror the incredible lavender tulle skirt she'd brought wit her.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and snorted. "_I _am not _moving_."

"Oh. My bad." I shrugged, good-naturedly. "It must be the wind then."

"Yes." She muttered under her breath. "It would be _your_ bad."

"Done." I sat back and admired my work. It wasn't the best I'd ever done but it was pretty incredible. The moonlight lit waves of silver in her jet black hair and the lavender off set her brilliant eyes beautifully. "What do you think?"

There was a soft breeze and then she was behind me, her nose scrunched up. "It doesn't look like me."

"Maybe because your eyes are like freaking magnifying glasses." I defended hotly, turning back to the painting. "It looks _exactly_ like you."

"My nose is too far to the left."

I shook my head laughing. "Fine. But that's not _my_ problem. I just paint 'em like I see 'em."

She let out an eager laugh and gave me a light playful tap that sent me sprawling to the ground. Her mouth was a perfect 'O' of surprise as I glared at her from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Cassie." She said. And then winked at me. "_My_ bad."

I shook my head laughing and then took her proffered hand.

"Cassie?" Alice's voice had become somber. "I have a request."

"Shoot." I tensed slightly as I waited. I'd avoided Seth all week, nervous about the repercussions of shoving his girlfriend into a wall. Apparently wolves got protective when they imprinted. Who _knew_?

_Please don't let her say anything about Seth, please don't let her—_

_ "_It's my birthday tomorrow. I'm having a party."

"Your birthday." I looked at her in surprise. "And you're having a party."

She sniffed, offended. "I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I can't celebrate the year of my brith."

"Honestly, I think it's supposed to." I muttered mutinously, sticking my tongue out at her.

"_Anyway_." She slipped her hand into her skirt and pulled out a polished eggshell-white envelope with elegant cursive script. "I'd like to invite you."

I took the paper and ran my finger over the embossed letters. _Cassandra Arabella Kennedy. _"Who told you my middle name?"

"I have my ways." Alice laughed. "So will you?"

"Sure." I pulled out a pen and checked the _attending_ column. "Here."

She was resplendent as she took it back, her grin impossibly wide. "I'm so pleased. I'll send the limo to pick you up at seven."

"Limo?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Where are we—"

"Now, now." She whispered. "Don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Okay." I said, nervously. Trying to think about what on earth I could get her for a present. I wasn't sure how much money was left in my bank account but I doubted it was enough for someone like Alice Cullen.

"The painting." Alice interjected. "I would _love_ if you gave me that painting."

"I thought you said it didn't look like you."

She smiled mysteriously, and shook her head. "Not this one. The one of the swamp, with the broken gate and the moonlight."

"Oh." I smiled, then. "Sounds fair."

She nodded and then picked up her satchel and slung it gracefully around her shoulder. "I should go." She tilted her head to the forest where a tall man with curling, honey blond hair stepped out of the woods. "Jasper's waiting."

"Okay—I'll see you tomorrow."

"Perfect." She said, and then added almost as an afterthought. "Oh and don't forget your passport."

"Alice! Where are you taking me?" But she was already gone. And all that was left was the shadow of the memory of her and her beautiful husband.

* * *

"Dad?" I picked up the phone, slipping it between my cheek and my shoulder as I balanced a bowl, cutlery and a cup of steaming tea in my hands. "Are you there?"

"Here, sweetheart." He replied, his voice slightly harried. "I've only got a minute but I won't be home this weekend, honey."

"Really?" I was slightly disappointed but then again, I wouldn't have to explain Alice Cullen's birthday party extravaganza. "But you've missed the last three weekends!"

"I know, I know." He called out to someone in the room with him, frustrated. "Okay, I'm sorry honey but I've gotta go. Next weekend though. I promise."

"You said that last time." I protested but he'd already hung up, and I was just talking to myself. "Love you too, Dad."

Glumly, I set down my food and flipped on the television as Jersey Shore came on. I'd been watching it a lot recently and I didn't want to think about why.

I just wanted to forget about everything that had happened.

The doorbell rang loud and obnoxious. "Coming!" I called, muting the television. "Sorry I was just—" And then I froze as Marcus appeared behind the door. "What do you want?"

He didn't reply just raised an eye brow at my pajamas. They were baggy and unattractive with a print of Bugs Bunny brandishing his carrot. I rolled my eyes. "Oh grow up. It's Saturday morning, what did you think I'd be wearing."

"Exactly. Isn't that like blasphemous?" He quipped and I laughed, surprised. "Can I come in?"

I shrugged and stepped out of the way, back up warily before closing the door behind him. He walked ahead of me and sat down on my couch. "Nice house."

"Yeah." I replied faintly. "We think so to. Listen, not that I don't just _love_ having random people pop over while I'm trying to have breakfast but what're you doing here?"

"I'm hurt." He clutched a hand to his chest. "I thought I was _special_."

I licked my lips and let out a breath. That was pointed. Time to deal with this, I supposed. There was no use putting it off. "No, you weren't."

He didn't even blink, just grinned. "So you won't mind a repeat?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The way I figure it, you got to use me to break up with your boyfriend so you owe me." He leaned forward and slipped his hand over my knee suggestively. "It's my turn."

"You're turn for what?" I pushed him off and scooted away.

"I need a favor." He came over and sat down next to me. "What do you say?"

"I say no." I scoffed.

"Then I'm sure you won't care when I tell Seth to leave me alone, 'cuz nothing happened between us."

"He didn't do anything to you!" I protested.

"Yet." Marcus replied, suddenly seeming almost tired. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing with him but I got hooked into it without my permission." He looked at me pointedly.

I let out a breath at that. _That_ unfortunately was true. And I supposed, unfair. But he hadn't been exactly innocent in all of this either. "That doesn't excuse what a _creep_ you've been."

He froze, looking at me his eyes wide and it was like he was seeing me clearly for the first time. I tilted my head waiting for him to say something but he just sat there, stunned and then as the red began to sneak into his cheeks he spoke again. "I guess you don't know why I transferred here mid-semester my senior year, huh?"

"No. I guess that's a weird time to switch schools." I couldn't imagine where he was going with this.

"Yeah." He agreed, before running his fingers through his hair. He looked like he was summing up his courage. "My old high school was different from yours. It was a prep school, you know the kind where everyone had roman numerals after their names and drove German cars."

"And what…you were too rich?" I tilted my head towards the Burberry scarf around his neck and the faded Gucci print on his shirt.

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, no. It wasn't that. I just—"He hesitated. "I didn't fit in."

"Marcus, I don't understand."

"My old school was very _conservative_." He emphasized. "I was…different."

"Oh." I swallowed. _Oh._ He was gay. And I wasn't sure how I could have seen it before. It wasn't as if he would have had a quality about him that should have screamed it. But as an artist I felt keenly disappointed in myself. I prized myself on my observational skills and that had just flown directly under the radar. I'd just lumped him in with all the thoughtless jocks at our school. Though, I thought to myself, that was probably what he'd wanted me to do.

Still, I felt incredibly small for taking advantage of him the way I had.

"Yeah," He breathed and then met my gaze and for the first time I didn't feel nervous, or sick or angry, just sympathetic. "I didn't get beat up or anything. I mean—the administration wouldn't have stood for that. But it was in the way everyone talked to me," he laughed, bitterly, "or you know, didn't."

"Marcus, I—"

"Cassie, wait, just let me get this out." He exhaled. "I've never been the smartest guy or funniest or whatever but I thought things could be different here, and maybe if I acted normal no one would notice and I could skate by. And then you happened and suddenly I was in over my head. I _know_ I passed out that night and I'm really glad." He paused and the hastily added. "No offense."

I waved him on, airily. "None taken."

"But I heard that he dumped you for it, and so I figured I might as well get something out of it as well. But then we got into it at school and I just—it went too far." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "I didn't mean for it to go that far—I just didn't want this to go down like last time, I just wanted to start over and not get stuck again." He stood, and now his eyes, once determined and belligerent were pleading. "So if you could explain that to Seth without telling him about _me_, then I'd really appreciate it."

"Marcus, he wouldn't care, you know." I reasoned, trying to find a way to wrap my mind around what had just happened.

"Sure." He agreed too quickly. "But I'd rather you didn't, all the same." And then softly. "Please?"

I bit my lip and then nodded. "I'll figure it out, don't worry."

"Thanks Cassie." He smiled then shy for the first time since I'd met him. It suited him. "And I'm sorry about being so..."

"Me too. Trust me, I need to apologize more than you do."

"Call it even?" He stuck his hand out.

"Sure." I shook it and then rubbed my neck awkwardly. "So—can I interest you in a bowl of lucky charms?"

He laughed, amused before standing up. "As awesome as that sounds, I've actually got to go. But rein check?"

"Yeah, definitely." I stood to walk him to the door. I wasn't sure how well my next words would be received. "I think it's really brave that you decided to start over."

"I didn't." He smiled sadly at me, before stepping outside.

"What?"

"_I _didn't decide to. It was my parents." He shrugged. "They thought I could _straighten_ myself out here." And with that, he climbed into his decadent, silver BMW and sped away.

* * *

My phone buzzed just as I stepped out of the shower with a brief text from Alice. Four words. "Dress: Formal. Think: Gala."

I groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?" I reached into my closet and started to pull out dresses. There was this gorgeous teal on that I'd worn last year for spring formal. It was a bit on the short side but it could work.

My phone vibrated again. Three words. "Not that one."

"Okay. Guess not." I snickered throwing it on my bed and then reaching in for a bright red one that caught my attention. I'd always been a fan of red.

Phone buzzed again. Two words. "Try again."

"I hate you Alice." I muttered. "I hope you realize that. And if it wasn't your birthday, I'd tell you where you could stick it."

I reached finally for my trusty little black dress that had vines of deep blue all through out and the most amazing laced back.

My phone buzzed again. One word. "Bingo."

Guess that settled it then.

* * *

I'd just finished putting in the final touches to my hair when the doorbell rang again. I checked the clock frantically. But I still had an hour. Which was vital because I'd yet to pick out my shoes, dig out my passport or wrap her painting.

"Coming!" I yelled, hoping it wasn't Marcus. I wasn't sure if I'd been serious about the rein check and I hadn't had time to think about it yet.

"Coming!" I called again as I stumbled over the three pairs of shoes I'd lain out. "Ow, ow, ow—"I mumbled as I pulled the door open and then froze. "Seth!"

His face, drawn tight with annoyance, melted into something halfway between desire and confusion. "Cassie, you look…" He trialed off and then cleared his throat. "Where are you going?"

I opened my mouth to answer and then shrugged. "None of your business." I smiled to take the sting out of it. "I'd invite you in but I've got to finish up so rein check?" That was the second uncertain rein check I'd offered today.

"No." He said, and then slipped his fingers around mine, prying them easily from the door and stepping inside. "We need to talk."

I stared after him flabbergasted as he slipped his boots off and sat down on the couch. "Yeah, _okay_ just waltz right in. It's not like my _opinion_ matters. It's only _my_ house." I grumbled, sliding the door close and following him in.

"Sit down." He suggested, his long figure tensed. "Please?"

"I'm good." I bristled slightly. What was up with him suddenly having a stick wedged way up his—

"Leave Ana alone." He wasn't looking at me, he was just staring at the table. "Okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "She can handle herself. You don't need to play protector."

"Just leave her alone." His voice was dulled, and I pretended it wasn't him speaking to me, that it was someone else. Because the Seth I knew would know better.

I took a deep breath. Stay calm. This dress deserves better than rage. It demands elegance and poise. "Seth, I was trying to. I was just giving her a tour but then she got all up in my grill."

He laughed, then and the sound was so surprising and familiar that my stomach tightened. He'd always had the greatest laugh. "It's amazing how you can look so gorgeous and sound like such a dork."

I froze. Gorgeous. He'd said gorgeous. Not pretty or beautiful or elegant but _gorgeous_. And I didn't know what that meant. And he'd been so offhand about it. Like he used it all the time. Like it was meaningless. Like it was a word you could just fling at anybody. But you couldn't. _Gorgeous _meant things.

But he didn't mean anything by it. Because of course he couldn't. Not any more. And just like that the hope that had swelled burst and atrophied.

"I'm sorry." I said finally. "I'm sorry."

"What did she say to you?" He asked instead. He looked up at me then, his beautiful brown eyes cutting into me.

"It doesn't matter."

"It _does_." He stood, walking until he was close enough that I could smell his Calvin Klein cologne and see that he was wearing his good dark jeans. The ones he'd worn on our first date. "What did she say?"

"That I was an idiot for breaking up with you." The words were soft, quiet, and completely, utterly true. I swallowed. "And that you miss me."

He smiled. "She's perceptive like that." He was nervous though, I could tell, his fingers were tugging at his shirt.

"So you do? Miss me?" We were getting closer to each other and in another life time I might have thought we would keep getting closer until there wasn't any more space between us.

But it wasn't another life time, it was this one. And Seth just shrugged, stepping back. "You're still my best friend, Cassie."

"I…" I didn't know what to say to that. Because suddenly I realized that maybe it wasn't so black as white as I thought. He wouldn't just stop _caring_ about me. He just wouldn't be in love with me anymore.

_Just_. Just was a funny word. It made things seem so much more innocent than they were. But that was still a problem. Because as much as I wanted to deny it. I was very much still in love with him.

"No. You can't say things like that." I pushed him back. "You can't come here and tell me that I look gorgeous when you look like _that_. And then tell me that I'm still your best friend and just expect that it be okay. Because it's not, it's _not_." The words were coming too fast, so fast that I wasn't sure what I was saying, just that it was true and that I'd been waiting so long to tell him and now there was no going back. "You _moved _on Seth, I get that, but I'm still stuck here and I'm still in love with you."

He blinked. And then his face paled. "Cassie…_what_?"

And I realized what I'd just said. "I…"

Seth stepped forward, his head dipping down so that he could look me in the eyes. "Cassie, I thought that you were over us." His fingers slipped onto my upper arms and my skin ignited at the contact.

"I _am_." I said hotly, latching onto my last chance of salvation. I _had_ to get myself out of this. "It's just that I _relapse_ a little whenever I…see you." I finished awkwardly before pulling away, ignoring the way my skin protested the lack of warmth. "I'm trying okay? I just need a little time." I hesitated and then with a desperate sort of grin, quipped. "I'm only human."

He laughed at that. "I should go. I've got a—"

"Date?" I finished helpfully, shrugging. "You can say it. It's okay. I mean it's not. But it is."

He just smiled. "I get it."

And he did. And he always would. There was no one in the world who understood me like Seth Clearwater.

He saluted me playfully before heading out, his boots in his hands.

"Aren't you going to put those on?" I asked from the doorway.

But he just grinned, winking. "Felt like a run." His eyes traced down my form again. "Have fun, Cassie."

I smiled and then figuring it couldn't hurt to tell him, continued. "It's a birthday party."

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Where I'm going." I gestured to the dress. "I'm going to a birthday party."

I couldn't quite make out the expression on his face but his voice when he replied was strained. "Who's party?"

"It's Alice's. Alice Cullen." But as I said the words, I didn't realize that I was making a mistake, that _this_ was the moment when everything would begin to unravel.


	26. MisImprint

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: And finally perhaps, the title will make sense. ;) Things are taking a decided turn for the worse here but I suppose/hope that means things get all the more exciting.

Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your kind words and messages!

Let me know what you think!

-S

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 26: Mis-Imprint

Even from here I could see the way the long corded muscles in his arm tensed, hard, almost inflated as if they were about to burst.

"I knew it." He whispered, and his were narrowed furiously. "I fucking _knew_ it."

"Knew _what_?" I kept the panic out of my voice as I walked forward, my toes curling at the cold pavement.

"She told you." Seth accused.

"She didn't tell me anything! I promise-"

He just shook his head. "Cassie if she made you break up with me because-" His face was growing paler and I could see his fingers clenched tightly to ease some of the tension. "_Fuck_—Cassie…"

"She didn't, Seth, she's just been a really good friend."

Something flashed across his face, akin to disappointment. "So you really-"

"And it wasn't Marcus's fault, either." I cut in, diverting his attention. I needed to move on and this accomplished two goals. "He was really drunk and it was me. I made him. It was my fault." It felt surreal discussing what had happened between us so trivially. It had felt so heart breaking then. And now.

"I'm sure he tried really hard to turn you down." He scoffed.

I gritted my teeth. He was being annoying now. There was no need to be unpleasant. I took a breath. Had to keep calm. "No one made me do anything, Seth, _okay_?"

He didn't say anything for a moment and then finally nodded, relaxing but his jaw was still clenched. "Okay."

"Okay." I echoed.

"I think-I need to you know..." He trailed off, flipping his gaze meaningfully to the woods.

"Right." I smiled. "Still won't let me watch you wolf-out?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Not a chance."

And then, I don't know why I asked. But the words were out before I could stop myself. "Has she? Ana, I mean, has she seen you?"

He licked his lips and then I felt his fingers slip through mine, soothing, soft, _gentle_. "Cassie-" he began, and his voice had that awful sympathetic slant; the kind that came right before he told me something earth shattering.

"Never mind." I interrupted, "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business, anyway." I blinked hard, my lashes catching the wetness in my eyes. "You should go, and I've got a party to get to." And with a long exhale I let his fingers slip from mine, missing the incredible warmth as soon as he stepped away.

He hesitated but eventually just nodded. "Have fun, okay?"

"Yeah...of course." I shrugged. "She told me to bring my passport, so I'm not even sure where I'm going but it should be fun."

"What'd you tell your dad?" He asked suddenly his eyes narrowed.

"About Alice?" I shrugged. "He's sort of been busy so...I think he'd just be happy I'm not-" I broke off. I'd been about to say alone. But I didn't want Seth to think it was a jab at him. And I didn't want to ask about what I'd told my dad about us because I hadn't.

Not yet anyway. And in my defense, Dad wasn't home all that often anymore and telling him that Seth, my _watchful protector_ and I broke up would only needlessly complicate his life. Besides, I was fine.

But of course, Seth always asked the questions he wasn't meant to. "Did you tell him about us?"

I didn't want to look at him when I lied this time. I didn't even want to lie. So I didn't. "No, I didn't. But I will tell him, I promise." I shrugged. "I just thought it would be better face to face, you know?"

Seth just stared and I could see him tensing again. His jaw was clenched in the way that used to send ribbons of heat through my stomach. And still did if I was being completely honest. Suddenly, I felt parched.

"What?" I asked, trying to distract myself from pushing Seth back into my house and _forcing_ him to forgive me. You know by pushing him against a wall and letting everything go blurry for a little while.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" His eyes were buttery soft in this light as he tilted his head just a few inches. I knew that tilt. That tilt was what got him movie nights on nights I wanted to go out and paint. That was the tilt that let him break our date to the dance last year when he decided Melissa Ashcroft was a more promising option. "A few weeks," I admitted finally, "but he's fine, I talked to him yesterday morning."

"So you've just been alone."

Wow, tactless much, Seth? I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head and rolled my eyes.  
I couldn't stand that tone in his voice. It made want to throw things; really big things that would crash and bag really loudly when they landed. "You know when you say it like that it sounds really horrible."

He exhaled, his lips quirking. "Sorry that wasn't what I meant."

"It's okay." And then after a beat. "All of it, I mean. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, okay? And I will tell him, I know it's not right that I haven't told him but-"

"It's okay, calm down." he interrupted, laughing, "Take your time."

"Thanks." I licked my lips and then checked my watch, it was almost six thirty. "But I will tell him and soon. Now _go_ already, I've still got to pick out shoes."

To my surprise he just nodded, smiling really gently. "She hasn't by the way."

I tilted my head in curiosity, "What?"

"Ana hasn't seen me..._wolf out_." He mocked gently, winking.

And all I could do was stand there stupefied as I watched him run off, picking up speed as he hit the tree line. I felt a starling warmth in my chest.

It felt oddly like hope.

"You look like someone slapped you across the face." Alice's dainty tone came disdainfully from my left. "I'd appreciate if you didn't make that face _all_ night."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh yes, _much_ better." She deadpanned before brandishing a shoebox. "I thought a party favor was in order."

"Alice!" I exclaimed, stunned. "Those are—"

"Manolo Blahnik, I know. They. Are. Fabulous." She pealed off the satin ribbon before I could and then before I could blink they were on my feet and felt as fantastic as she described.

Alice herself was draped in delicate lavender with flesh toned Louboutons that shimmered in the setting sun. "I wanted to get you a pair of these," She bent her leg artfully, "but Jazz said that I should leave something for Christmas." She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't understand. But I love him, so I went with those." She pouted then. "I hope you don't mind."

I was tired just listening to her talk so quickly but I nodded hastily as she tipped her head, waiting for me respond. "I will never turn down a new pair of shoes, but I wish I could give you _more_."

She just smiled. "_You_ are more than I could have asked for."

I smirked. "Aw, shucks, Alice, you're going make me _blush_."

She just smiled her mysterious little smile and dipped her shoulders down. "How delicious."

And then as she floated to the stretch limousine waiting for us on the drive, I followed distracted, convincing myself that she was kidding.

* * *

The shoes were like satin, I realized as I sat down in the private jet, Alice had waiting for us at SeaTac. And they glimmered like they were set with sapphires.

Alice sat down across from me and opened her side console and pulling out a frosted glass of champagne. I sipped the glass, wrinkling my nose at the unexpected carbonation. "Alice, this is cider."

She winked. "I'm many things, Cassandra Kennedy, but a criminal is not one of them."

I snorted. "I don't believe that for a second."

She threw her head back in amusement and from here I could see the flushed blue veins in her neck as prominently as if her skin were see through.

"Is it hard for you to be around me?"

She raised an eyebrow, her mouth frozen in a smile. Her eyes were darker though, graver. "No." She said finally. "I very much enjoy your company."

"You know what I mean."

She raised her nose imperiously. "I'm sure I don't."

I licked my lips and exhaled. She clearly didn't want to talk about it and I couldn't really imagine why I'd brought it up either. Note to self, when alone with someone who might kill you, do not _bring_ it up. "Never mind." I held up the glass. "Don't you want some?"

She shook her head, but her expression was slightly wistful. "It's not my _favorite_ I'm afraid."

"Right."

She nodded and then as of sensing the tension was growing unbearable, leaned forward. "Cassie, I…"

"It's okay," I smiled, "you don't have to explain. _Really_. We're cool."

"Be that as it may, I feel as if I owe you an explanation." She poured some more cider into my glass before leaning back. "Because of…the _way_ that I must live, I don't often have the opportunity to meet new people. Living forever is far lonelier than you would think."

I wasn't sure exactly what she was saying so I just waited, sipping my drink cautiously.

"The funny thing about being extraordinary is it often makes you crave normalcy all the more. When I'm with you, I can _forget_ if only for a few moments, what I am." She shrugged a single shoulder and for a moment seemed younger than I'd ever known her. "I suppose I don't really know how better to explain it."

I didn't know what to say to all of that. If I was being completely honest, it was a bit too surreal for me to hear. I was still digesting the fact that she was a vampire. And here she was telling me she just wanted to fit in and be like me. "Well, you're welcome to play human with me, anytime."

She nodded. And there was a soft sadness in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. "That's…incredibly _kind_." She licked her lips and I caught a flash of her impossibly white teeth. "Thank you."

"Please," I winked, leaning back in my seat. "Considering you bought me Manolo Blahniks and are flying me somewhere fabulous in your private jet for _your_ birthday, I think we're even. At least."

"At least." She echoed, watching me from beneath hooded eyelids. Her eyes were warm amber I realized. The same color that Seth's eyes turned when he felt particularly happy. "I've had hundred of birthdays, Cassie—but none spent with a human."

I ignored the heaviness of the sentiment. It was too much pressure. I didn't want to be the reason her fantasies of partying with humans was wrecked. So I resorted to my normal cavalier, reckless attitude about everything. "If I'd known you were that old, I never would've come."

And then before she could retort. "Now hush, Mama needs some shut eye before we party the crap out of your birthday."

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it? Alice asked, extending her hands as she breathed in icy Parisian air, the twinkling golden lights of the Eiffel Tower. "Every decade or so, Jasper and I come here to take in the city and her life."

"He's not here now." I observed before rolling my eyes. Way to go, Captain Obvious.

"No" Alice mused, "he's not." And then with a wink and the light tripping of her fingers down my arm, "I suppose you'll have to do."

We'd touched down in Paris just six hours after we'd left. Somehow the Cullen's managed to wrangle it away one of the last supersonic jets and keep it hidden. I didn't want to ask. I just chucked it all into the vampire-y grey area of things I didn't want to know. Seth was incumbent on my thoughts, especially here on our balcony gazing over Paris. We'd always wanted to backpack across Europe together. I smiled sadly. "Alice?"

"Mmm?"

"What did you mean when you said it would get better?"

She exhaled a long breath, but none of it crystallized. Her system was too cold, too lifeless. "Did you know that Jazz proposed to me once beneath the Eiffel Tower?"

"No." I replied cautiously, a bit jostled by the change in subject.

"He told me that we could go anyway I wanted, out any of the four archways. They were doors to our future, he said, one where the only constant we needed was each other." Her smile was fond, her eyes distant, seeing the past that I couldn't.

"Which one did you pick?"

"I didn't," She looked at me then, grinning. "I told him I wanted to go the top, so that I could have all of it."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Alice, if I'm supposed to get some great meaning of life from that…I think I missed it."

She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "All of my _inspiration_ is _wasted_on you."

"Alice."

"Fine, fine." She rubbed her arms, the gesture rhythmic, soothing. She couldn't have been cold, so she must have been nervous. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

I waited.

"I didn't bring you here for my birthday." She was watching me entirely too carefully. Almost as if she was worried I would make a break for it, which was even more worrying. "Cassie, I…"she faltered, her fingers twisting around themselves. "Oh, I didn't think this would be so hard."

"Alice?" I stepped back slightly. "You're kind of freaking me out right now."

But before she could respond, her eyes went wide and I felt a pinch against my neck. The last thing I saw before the world went dark was the flash of blood red eyes.

* * *

I couldn't guess how long it had been when I woke up but from the way the light slanted through the small window near the ceiling of the room I was in, it had to be close to sunset. Which meant at least twelve hours had elapsed since Alice and I had been standing on the balcony.

The room was old, stone, with suspicious manacles hanging from the walls. I realized then the weight on my own wrists, heavy and uncompromising. I was _chained._

My heart started beating faster, the beats thudding against the inside of my ear drums. I didn't know how I was going to get out. I didn't know where I was. I just knew that somehow, Alice Cullen was responsible for this.

"It's no use struggling." Alice said quietly from the corner.

I whipped my head around in surprise. She was possibly the last person I expected to see in here. "Alice?"

"Yes, it's me." She replied, dully. "They'll just put you in a straight jacket. If you break them." Alice's arms were draped delicately around her waist as she watched the barred door with unnatural focus.

"Alice, I don't understand. It seemed like you—"

"I did." She agreed, interrupting me. And then she pressed her fingers to her lips, her eyes glittering with a strange wetness. "There are things you don't understand about our world. Dark things, powerful things."

"Alice-"

"Just _listen_!" She whispered harshly, her voice squeaking as the agitation broke through. "Cassie, even as immortals we do not live unguided. We are under oath to obey our own laws and customs. But the powers that rules over us have been isolated for so long and they have grown hungry, _greedy_. They are no longer satisfied with only our populace, they want supreme power over the supernatural world."

"The wolves." I gasped, horrified. _Seth_. "Is Seth in trouble?"

She licked her lips, shrugging. "Not if we can stop them."

"What do we have to do?"

"Cassie, they want to take _imprints_ to command the attention of the wolves." She shrunk then, despondent. Ashamed, I realized, after a moment that this was the work of others like her. "They believe that the imprints are the key to control of the wolves. Because-"

"They would do anything, _give_ anything to keep them safe." I felt myself start to tremble in horror. I'd seen the protectiveness, the obsession with the imprint first hand. Suddenly, I could see Seth before me, the darkness in his eyes as he stared down Marcus, and even me, his body growing as he defended her. He wouldn't even search for an alternative, he would just do.

"Yes, they would." She pursed her lips and then leaned forward. "That is where we come in. Or more importantly _you_." She paused there meaningfully before scanning her eyes across the darkness, looking, listening.

I wondered if she could see something I could not, if we weren't as alone as I thought.

But she didn't tense up, instead her shoulders were relaxed. We must have been left to our own devices.

"I don't understand what I can do for him, Alice."

"Everything, Cassie." She shook her head, smiling sadly. "Because Seth didn't imprint on you, did he? He imprint on Ana."

"I know, but-"

"Didn't you ever wonder _why_?" She was desperate, now for me to understand. "Because you are a reason to _leave_ and Ana is a reason to _stay_ in La Push, with the tribe."

"That's _it_?" I said, flabbergasted. "_That_ was the difference?"

She nodded, her mouth quirking. "Fate is simpler than we think. But Cassie, you wouldn't have stayed at home for him, so he imprinted on another. A _mis-imprint_." She sighed. " Anyway, the important thing is they don't know. They believe you are the imprint."

"And so they'll try to use me." I finished for her woodenly. She just watched me though, neither affirming nor denying.

It shouldn't have been like this. I should have been furious at him. But maybe that's what love was. It was not the want for protection but the desire to protect.

No matter what. No matter how. No matter when. With no concern for myself. Love it seemed, was not so different from the imprint.

_Great_. He didn't imprint on me and I _still_ got jilted.

So that was the plan then. I would be the imprint, they would threaten me and use me, rather than Ana to win over the wolves. But I didn't have the same hold over Seth, so he wouldn't be blinded, he would be able to think, to find a way out of it.

Unless that wasn't the point.

And as the answer hit me, I felt myself fall back against the wall, deadened, scared, nervous, unsure. "Alice, he's not going to come, _is_ he?"

And when she looked at me again, her eyes were the saddest I'd ever seen them.

"No," She breathed. "He won't."


	27. The Other Side of Normal

Disclaimer: Not mine. :)

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long but as always life got in the way. But you're not here to listen to me attempt to pitifully excuse myself...you're probably here to read. So without further ado...Chapter 27!

As always, your reviews and views are what keep me writing. Thank you for all of your kind, kind words!

-S

P.S. NOW, without further ado...;)

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 27: The Other Side of Normal

It was dark. I'd been slowly bringing my hand inwards as I tested out exactly how dark. So far I'd estimate I was about a foot from my face and I still couldn't see the pale skin of my palm which should have reflected any light. I brought my hand in another inch. Still nothing.

"What _are_ you doing?" Alice called from her post a few feet away. "You look completely idiotic."

I dropped my hand. "You can see me?"

She snorted. "Vampire."

"Right." I let out a long breath. "How long do you think we'll be in here?" I didn't want to think about what came after. I didn't. But waiting was killing me. I wanted to get it over with, whatever it was.

She didn't answer for a moment but when she did, her voice was frustrated. "I don't know—They keep switching their plans, never settling on anything. They've found how to hide from me."

So that was it. There was no hope what so ever. We were trapped, just the two of us and her magical, vampire-y power was useless. "Figures the one advantage we have is _useless_."

"Useless is a little strong, don't you think?" She said, wryly.

"I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm in here, possibly about to _die,_ because you thought it would be fun to play trick the terrifying super strong monsters in _freaking_ Europe."

She was silent for a moment. "Cassie, I…"

"No, I'm sorry." I interrupted, bitterly. I didn't mean it. I was just cranky. And well Alice was making a serious reservation in the dog house but she _was_ my only company and possibly the only person who could save me so I figured it was better to be civil.

"No, you aren't." She said, her voice direct and cold. She sighed. "I've never liked small spaces. I hate them actually." She complained suddenly, and it was such a non sequitur that I was momentarily speechless.

She laughed softly, almost to herself, like it was self-soothing. "I know what it is to be in utter darkness," she continued, "locked away, hidden."

"Alice—"

"Cassie, I've done you a terrible wrong, haven't I?" Her voice was so soft, so unbearably sad and any lingering fury I'd had melted away.

"No, Alice, you haven't." I let out a slow breath. "I would've done it on my own, if I knew it would help him." I let my hands fall forward onto my lap. "I bet that makes me sound rather pathetic doesn't it?"

"Not at _all_." She sighed. "Just in love."

"Great." I let my head rest back against the wall. "That's just _great_. This is ludicrous, Alice. You made me break up with a boy I was in love with, so he could fall in love with someone else, and then kidnapped me so I could sacrifice myself so those two could end up happily ever after." I groaned. "When did I turn into such a doormat?"

Alice was silent for a moment. "I did not _kidnap _you. If I recall, you came perfectly willingly."

"You said you were taking me to _Paris_, not prison_!_" I said, sort of giddy with the ridiculousness of it all. "

"I did nothing of the sort. I said to bring your passport. I never specified where we were going." She said, icily. "Besides, that's hardly the sort of thing you put in an invitation. You never would have come."

"You think?" I slapped my hands against the floor. "Alice, I could strangle you right now."

"I really don't think you could." She said, her voice far too amused for my taste.

"Alice!"

"What! You are _completely _over reacting." She huffed. "I have this perfectly under control."

"Alice, we are _in prison_ with _manacles_ around our wrists, how is that _perfectly under control_?"

"You're not dead, are you?" She said, finally and then quickly before I could interrupt. "That's what I thought. You're going to be fine." She let out a long breath. "You _are _my friend, no matter what you think of me right now and I watch over my friends."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you." I grumbled. There went maintaining civility.

She was resigned when she spoke again. "I forgot how young you are, how sheltered." Her manacles clanged quietly in the darkness. She must have been shifting around. "You don't know what _hopelessness_ tastes like, but I do. And this is not it."

I drew myself up, indignant. If hopeless wasn't being manacled in a _dungeon_ in who knows where, _Europe_, zip code, we're about to die then I didn't know what was. "Alice—"

"My parents put me in an asylum." She interrupted.

"What?" _Oh_. Well. That was sort of a cheap shot, pulling out the horrible childhood card. I mean everyone's childhood sucked at some point. Then again, being carted off to an asylum by both your parents was pretty shitty.

"In those days, visions were demonic and they were scared. So they put me away. They even had a funeral for me, pretended I'd died." She was sardonic now. "They thought isolation and darkness would cure me when what I really craved was sunlight and affection." She let out a half sob-half laugh. "The room I was given wasn't unlike this, small, bland, dark. Always dark. And no matter how much I screamed, or begged or pleaded, no one ever came, no one ever listened."

She was quiet for a long time and I thought maybe she wasn't going to speak again. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just waited, hoping she would. "I prayed for them." She said softly. "I wasn't sure I believed in their God, but I wanted them to find peace. And I prayed that one day, they would find their way back to me."

"Did they?"

"No." Her voice was a whisper now, terrible and sad. "But they wanted to. I know they did. They just couldn't find the right road to take."

"Alice, I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Her voice was lighter now, but still a bit nervous. "It was a long time ago. And I have Jasper now and he will always be there, just as _I_ will be there for you. Understand? I will let _nothing_ happen to you Cassandra Kennedy. Nothing at all."

And I believed her. She would keep me safe and I would keep Seth safe and we'd all go home. I had to believe that—there wasn't any point believing the alternative. I felt my lips pull apart in a smile. "No need to be so dramatic," I teased, "I believe you."

She laughed, the sound was light and musically and slightly hysterical. "If I had to pick anyone to be stuck in a dungeon, it would be you Cassie. You're never boring."

"I aim to please." I shifted. "These rocks are really grating—too bad they couldn't have put a mattress or anything in here."

"I don't think comfort was their primary concern." She snorted. "Besides, maybe it means we won't be in here for too long."

"About that…" I paused unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?"

"Well—what exactly _are_ we going to do?"

"It's not a matter of what we do." She said. "It's a matter of what _they_ ask us to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The Volturi are seeking to control the packs—they will try to use you, force you to call for help and then use your life as collateral."

"They're going to kill me, if they don't comply."

"Not kill, no." She laughed bitterly. "There are things worse than death for the werewolves."

"You can't mean—"I broke myself off, realizing who I was speaking to. "No offense, Alice, but I don't want…to be that."

"It wasn't the life I would have chosen for myself either." She said, quietly. "But there are perks—sometimes. But we won't let it get that bad—I won't let it get that bad."

"What are you going to do?"

I could hear the grin in her voice when she replied. "_Lie_."

The gate creaked and suddenly all the bravery and confidence I'd been building up fled and I was just a little girl afraid of the monsters in the dark. My heart was beating impossibly fast and in that one moment, even all of Alice's immortal strength wasn't a comfort. I only wanted Seth.

But I would not get him.

* * *

"Cassandra Kennedy." The woman, Heidi, called from the side of the great stone throne room we had been brought to, her eyes glimmered red and her teeth were brilliant white. "I knew a Cassandra once," she sneered, "she was far more interesting than you."

"I knew a Heidi once," I replied, conversationally, "she had pig-tails and didn't eat people."

Alice laughed quietly beside me.

Heidi bared her teeth at me as if she were growling. She shoved me forward with a light tap that sent me stumbling forward. Alice walked forward on her own, dainty and careful.

"Cassandra." A regal man in the center of a raised dais crooned. His skin was pale and papery and his eyes deep red. "At last we meet."

"Aro, the leader." Alice whispered quietly in my ear.

"Are you going to kill me?" I blurted out. Alice, sighed, but I ignored her. I had a right to know. And I'd rather know now than sit around wondering.

He laughed, then simpering and high pitched. "What a _terrible_ question! Who do you think we are?"

"Vampires." I said. "But you didn't answer."

"No," he said, softer, more resigned. "I don't think I will, either. But never mind all that."

I took an unconscious step back, but immediately Heidi's arms, unbreakable and unyielding were placed gently against my back, a suggestion that would turn to command in a nanosecond.

"I thought you were strong!" Alice said, her voice quiet, pleading. "You can protect yourselves, Aro, and you have for thousands of years. You don't need to do all of this, you don't need guard dogs."

"Guard dogs!" He laughed. "What a fanciful idea. Is that what you think, Alice?" He tilted his head at her, his lips pursed as he said. "The question is are you _lying_ or blind."

I looked at her anxious, but her face was unreadable, she was frozen in shock, or maybe it was guilt. It didn't matter, I decided. I had to trust her. If I didn't, I was alone in all of this.

"I thought because of what-" She began stiffly.

"Of what _Edward_ said." Aro finished for her, gleefully. "Oh dear, I was only _joking_." He was mournful then. "I suppose I must practice my comedic routine."

"Among other things." Alice muttered quietly before freezing, her eyes turning blind as the vision hit her, devastating and strong. "_No_." She gasped.

"What?" I cried. "What is it?"

But Alice only looked at Aro with eyes that were furious and terror struck in turn. "No! You can't-"

"Silence her."

And one moment Alice was protesting and the next she was still, her head hanging strangely from her neck and as they let her fall to the ground. Her body hit the ground with a startling thump, that mirrored my heart jerking back to a start as I watched horror.

"I needed you to focus, Cassandra." He said, airily as if he hadn't just killed one of his own.

Of _my_ own, I corrected, Alice was mine, not his. I took deep breaths, pushing what had just happened to the back of my mind. If I thought about then I would lose it, I would lose everything. I would get him. I promised myself. I didn't know how, but somehow, he would pay for Alice.

Aro stood, his smile as gentle as a spring breeze. "We are far too _strong_ to need dogs to guard us, dear. No, no, we are after something far more..._exotic_." He was closer now, so much so that I could see the spidery blue veins that cross beneath his face. "Let me offer you a puzzle: a mother, terrified for her child's safety, shows extraordinary strength. This is strength that she has neither before nor after the even in which it was required. Just for a moment the strength is there. Why?"

But I knew the answer to that question. Everyone did. "Adrenaline." I said, slowly, "She had an adrenaline rush."

"Very _good_." He took my hands in his and soothed his thumbs over the backs of them. "It is why human blood makes us stronger, animals do not _frighten_ quite as complexly, as _deliciously_ as people."

"I don't see where the wolves come into this."

He smiled. "The fear of vampires comes from here," he tapped the side of his head lightly, "It is like vertigo. Your body knows that we are an impossible creation but your eyes tell you differently. The juxtaposition can be..._jarring_." He smiled. "But the fear of animals-that is something more _primal_, something ingrained in your very being."

I could hear Seth then, his eyes wide, his body tense as I'd asked to see him as a wolf.. _It's _dangerous_. I don't always have-_ He'd broken off before he'd finished the sentence but I'd known what he was going to say. I don't always have control._._

"You're going to use them to frighten people, before you turn them." I said, in horror. "_Why_?

He smiled then. "I'm an old man, Cassandra, I want my children to be strong, to _survive_."

"They're not your children." I spat. His recklessness had enraged me and try as I might I couldn't keep myself from seeing Alice there, helpless, broken, _dead _on the stone floor. _"_You all seem to forget that you're _dead_!" I was being stupid now, but I couldn't help it. They were carrying on like it didn't matter that someone had just _died. "_The wolves will never agree, _never_."

"Even if I take an imprint?"

"You'll never _get_ an imprint!" I regretted the words as they came out but it was too late. My heart thudded horribly loudly in my chest as I saw the dangerous smile slip across his face.

"I thought so."

"I didn't mean-" But I knew it was too late for excuses, for protests. And then the fear set in like a heavy fog, dulling out everything else. Every movement was a threat, ever whisper was death and ever breath was one closer to my last.

"If you knew I wasn't an imprint then why do you take me?" My voice was calm, belying the terror inside. It was starting to dull, still prevalent but I could feel myself detaching from everything.

"You will take a message for me." He smiled, his eyes glimmering. "And to thank you, I will let you _live_."

But he wasn't going to let me live. I knew that. It was lie, just like all of this-the court, the decorum, the clothes, the painted faces-all a lie to cover up the horror beneath. He was going to make me just like them, corpses with sugary smiles and death on their breath. "They'll stop you-they won't let you do this."

He took my hands in his. "But Cassie, my darling, _he _isn't coming, is he?"

The same words I'd asked Alice, just moments before, twisted so horrible, a hundred times worse than when I'd said them before. There had been hope then.

There was nothing now.

But I would not bend on my knees before him. I jutted my chin up, strong, resistant. If he could lie, then so could I. "He will."

He shook his head. "It does not matter."

He let his fingers trace up my arms and I forced myself to stay still. I would not dignify him with a struggle. He wanted me to fear him, he wanted me to fight for my life, I could see it in his eyes. They craved the thrill of not _just_ killing prey but _dominating_ it.

"Why?" I breathed. "Why doesn't it matter?"But I knew the answer even before the words passed through his lips.

"I was not planning on waiting." He said. The icy knife of his smile pressed into my neck and as the warmth trickled down my chest, saturating my dress, all of the lights in my world went out.

* * *

I had been under for so long that when I awoke it was almost a surprise, as if somewhere in the darkness I had forgotten I would ever see light again. The light in question was small, flickering and too far away to provide much illumination at all.

"Cassie?"

I sat up slowly, groaning as I felt my entire body aching, as it if had been rung dry, and then left to wither. And then the source of the voice hit me and I whipped my head up in shock. "_Alice_?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I thought Aro _killed_ you!"

She didn't reply for a moment but when she did, her voice was milder than I thought it would be. "I was already dead, Cassie," she laughed. "Besides it takes more than that to kill a vampire." She rolled her head back and I heard a dull thud as her bones shifted. "I'm going to have to find a way to pay him back for that." She muttered under her breath.

"Where are we?"

"Another _dungeon_." She said, moodily. "I'm not entirely sure—I woke up here a few minutes ago." She scuffed her bare foot against the concrete. "I was hoping you might be able to tell me."

I smiled wryly, and then winced as I felt my head pounding, horrible and my throat unbearably dry. "I feel _awful_."

She smiled sympathetically. Her eyes were darker, I realized suddenly, no longer the faint gold that they usually were but almost black. "Unfortunately the injury drained me a little." She said, nonchalantly, predicting my question in that eerie way only she could. "I could use a little _blood_."

I felt myself freeze, ravenous and nauseous all at once.

But she continued as if she hadn't noticed. "What happened, Cassie? After I—well, after I _died_." She laughed a little to herself. "What a peculiar thing to say!"

"You were wrong," I said, slowly trying to remember what _had_ happened. Everything seemed foggy, as if it had been wrapped in glass. The voices, the faces, the people, it was all dulled and strange. "I remember him saying you were wrong."

"Yes, _after_ that." She said, patiently.

"I…I don't…" I shook my head, trying to clear the fuzz but no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't seem to break into the past. "I don't remember." I said, finally.

She just nodded. "You will," she encouraged. "Just keep trying."

My heart was beating faster as I tried desperately to remember. _Why_ couldn't I remember? Something was wrong, something was _different_ but I couldn't remember what it was. And as the fear pulsed through me, it struck me suddenly. "Fear," I breathed. "He told me about fear."

She leaned forward encouragingly, forgetting the manacles that bound her to wall and tearing them off her with a resounding crack. She winced. "I suppose they'll have heard that. You'll have to hurry, what happened?"

It was coming back quickly, horribly, terribly like a flashing movie in my head, the images unraveling almost too fast for me to dictate. "About animals and vampires and how the former are more terrifying because it's primal, organic and how he wanted to use that fear to create an adrenaline rush right before turning people to make stronger recruits and then…" I trailed off as the images stopped.

"And then?" She prompted. She couldn't see it, because I couldn't see it.

"Something happened." I whispered. "It made everything go dark."

"_Cassie_," Alice, gasped suddenly. "What is on your dress?"

"What do you—"But I cut myself off as my hands searching the fabric felt the matted, tangy blood that was _all over me_. I turned to her in horror. "_Blood_, Alice. It's blood!"

_ "_Are you hurt?" She cried, and suddenly she was right next to me, her hands running over me, checking my pulse, my temperature, my breathing, everything.

"No, I—"And then I remembered at the same time that she saw. "He bit me, Alice! Aro _bit_ me. He turned me, Alice!"

She was just sitting there, shocked, incredulous as her hands fell away from me, and she stepped back slowly until she was pressed against the far wall. "Cassie, you're—"

"I'm a vampire." I finished for her, dully, as the awareness ricocheted through me.

"That's just the thing." She said, the wonder in her voice taking me by surprise. Her eyes were wide, her smile brilliant. "You're _not_. You're still human."


	28. Fear

**Disclaimer:** I have no excuses, only words. I'm so sorry for the delay but I hope you'll enjoy it any how. And as always let me know what you think!

This is for "it's just me" who sent me a very long, very flattering review and reminded me that I was still writing this story. Definitely kicked my but into finishing this chapter.

Thank you all for your kind words. I'm always taken aback by how many people read and review even when I'm dismal at keeping to my schedule.

Happy Sunday!

-S

P.S. If it has typos or mistakes, I'm so sorry. I'll read through and fix them in the morning. But I figure you might still enjoy it as it is. :)

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

Chapter 28: Fear

"_What_?" I stood frantically checking my limbs, my heart beating faster and faster—and it was _beating_. I was _alive_. "Oh _shit_—I'm _alive_." I laughed, it was too surreal to even imagine but then I was grabbing her and spinning her around. "I'm _alive!_" I couldn't stop saying the words.

Alice was just watching me like she'd never seen me before and her smile was blinding as she skipping with me, her feet barely touching the floor, far more graceful than I could ever be but I couldn't care in the least because I was _alive_.

"I don't understand." I wheezed as we finally fell to the ground, exhausted and spinning.

"I don't either." She said, flabbergasted as she watched me, upside down from where she was laying. "You're sure he_ bit_ you_._"

"Yes. _Yes_." I shuddered as I remembered the icy bite of his teeth against my skin. "Besides, the blood, there's no other explanation."

She was squinting at my neck and then suddenly she was beside me, her fingers running across my skin beneath the cloth leaving goose bumps in their wake. "The mark is here." She said, wonderingly. "Just below your dress—I didn't see it before." She made a face. "That's going to scar."

"Right now, even _that_ thrills me." I took a breath and then tempered my smile, a bit nervous that I might have offended Alice by being so happy to be alive. After all, she was dead. And there was no coming back for her.

She waved me away before I could open my mouth to comment. "Don't even—I'm _thrilled_ for you Cassie." Her eyes softened. "It wasn't your time."

"Good, I—"I caught sight of her eyes again. Dark. Hungry. "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to—"I extended my wrist, unsure of how to finish.

She slid away from me almost instantly, back against the far wall, her figure tense. "No." She said, somewhat tightly. "I think that would be dangerous."

"Why? We already know it won't turn me—and you're _hungry_."

"We know it worked _once_." She corrected. "Maybe it was a freak accident, maybe it was luck, maybe it's you but we're not going to risk that for me." She smiled, self-deprecating, "besides, I'm not entirely sure I'd be able to stop."

I nodded slowly. "Just thought I'd offer."

"And I appreciate it." She smiled. "But no…well, not yet, anyway." She smiled.

I let my eyes shut as I felt everything sway for a moment.

"Cassie?"

"Just dizzy." I said, breathing slowly. "I lost a lot of blood—I think. I'm not sure."

"It's going to be okay." She said, "You know that, don't you?"

"Alice…" I turned to her, smiling wryly. "The last time you said that, we both died."

She laughed. "Do over?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Sure, why not?"

She froze then, paling, which for her was an accomplishment. "Cassie, they're coming."

I turned grimly, wrapping my fingers around hers as she appeared next to me. And together we exhaled as the door opened to reveal the last person in the world I expected to see.

"_Ana_?"

"_Cassie_?" She was heaving, crying, her eyes streaming as she fell forward into my arms and I looked beyond her into the darkness but the heavy wooden door slammed behind her and then we were alone.

"It's me. It's me." I reassured her, as I fell down with her, unable to bear her weight after losing so much blood. "Hey, it's okay." I shot a helpless look at Alice who shrugged with wide eyes. She hadn't seen this coming, either.

But then Ana's eyes glazed over and I saw her stumble back slightly, her own knees bending as she fell beside me.

"Alice!" I gasped, "Alice!" I grabbed for the small blonde hastily so her head wouldn't smack against the stone floor.

Alice blinked herself free after what seemed like hours though it must have been seconds. She was shaking her head, her lips mouthing the same words over and over. _She doesn't know. She doesn't know _anything_._

"_Great_." I mumbled as I rubbed the heaving back and tightened my grip on Ana who seemed so small as she came to, trembling and sobbing on my lap. "Ana, I need you to tell me what happened?"

"Who is _she_?" She asked; her voice suspicious as she caught sight of Alice.

"A friend." I wasn't sure what else to call Alice. Vampire didn't seem to have the same right to it. "She's cool, I promise."

Alice smiled faintly in response. I could see her dropping her shoulders, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"She looks like them." Ana whispered, but not quietly enough.

I saw the way Alice froze at that, her eyes tightening just for a moment before her face resumed its normal placid expression. I could have smacked Ana if I didn't want to find out how she got here so much. "Ana, _Ana_," I tilted her face up to mine. Even now, her cheeks blotched from the tears, and her eyes pink, she was pretty. "How did you get here?"

"I don't—I was out with Seth," I felt my stomach twinge at that, but it was _concern_, only _concern_ I reminded myself, as she continued "we were going to the pier in Port Angeles and then—"she broke off, her entire form shaking. "I'm sorry, I just can't _think_."

"You _have_ to." I was sharper than I should have been. "_Please_."

"You're right, of course you're right."

I wanted to shake her. Stop mumbling, and tell me Seth is okay. "_Ana_!"

"Right, right," she took a long breath. "So we were ki—sitting." She fumbled. Awkward. Her cheeks reddening further.

I fought to keep my expression passive. _That _didn't matter, I reminded myself. "And?"

"And then Seth, he got really panicked and he was telling me that we had to get away from the water and that we had to get to the car and he tried to pick me up but I—_god, _I was so stupid_, _I thought it was a game and I kept making him chase me and then everything went really quiet, even the leaves seemed to slow." She was feverish as she talked, almost as if she was there, her eyes seeing the moonlit pier instead of our dungeon. Her fingers tightened their grip on my wrists and I knew that just for a second it was Seth, his powerful forearms; that she wasn't feeling me at all.

I ripped my arms away. It was enough that she got him; she wasn't going to use me as well. "_Well_?"

She spluttered a little before finding herself. "I—I—he told me to get behind him, and then he told me that I had to run and I had to get into the car and drive. I kept asking him what was wrong and telling him that I wouldn't leave him there but he kept insisting. So I…I _ran_." She whispered the word, guilty and embarrassed. "I was so scared, he wasn't himself and I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"It's okay." I encouraged. "Then what?"

"There was this really horribly ripping noise, and then all this—"she was incredulous, then, "it's going to sound crazy but I could have sworn I heard howling, and growling—like a jungle cat or something." She said, finally.

I swallowed a smile, but even Alice was grinning a little.

"Maybe it was a wolf?" I managed.

"Maybe." She didn't seem certain. "I was terrified that it was going to get Seth, it was making _awful_ sounds, so I—I got out, and I found rocks, and I ran back to him…I guess I thought I could scare it away. But then it stopped howling."

I froze. _No_. Anything but that.

"And then everything went dark." She shook her head. "Oh Cassie, I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember was looking at the pier and there was this great, dark shape and I was so scared that it had gotten Seth and then I was being thrown into here."

It _was_ Seth, I wanted to scream at her. But I couldn't. "Was it _moving_?"

She shook her head. "I don't know—I hope not! I hope it died, right there and then, the way it was going after him."

I fought really hard not to hit her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't assume Seth was a werewolf like I had. It wasn't. That wasn't what normal people did.

And then horrible pernicious voice in my head spoke up. _It wasn't what normal people did. It was what imprints did_.

But I wasn't. I wasn't. I needed to remember that. No matter how terribly I thought of her, she was the imprint. She was the one that mattered more.

Exhaling slowly and ignoring Alice's sympathetic black eyes, I turned to her. "Ana, this is really important. Try to remember."

She bit her lip, taking a nervous glance at Alice who had stood up and was walking carefully over to us. "I think so." She swallowed and then nodded to herself. "Yeah—it was, it was breathing."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Okay, good, good."

"Ana," Alice interjected from beside me, seemingly knowing that I was processing. "My name is Alice Cullen." She didn't hold out her hand. "I'm a friend of Cassie's and Seth's from a long time ago."

Ana nodded, smiling warily. The mention of Seth's name seemed to reassure her. I think Alice knew it would.

"I'm going to speak with Cassie for a moment, okay?"

Ana nodded.

I let Alice drag me back into the corner. "Cassie, they're going to come at dawn." She said, quietly. "And once they see you…"

She trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"They're going to know." I finished for her.

She nodded, slowly, watching me carefully. I think she was waiting for me to break down. But all of this was so far past that. I just wanted it to be over. "They're going to bite me against, aren't they Alice?"

She nodded. "They'll be here at dawn and then you'll be taken to a sterile room with a white tiled floor and an IV set up to keep you hydrated. The room is large, it must be upstairs, there's sunlight coming from a window near the top."

As she talked, I realized what she was doing. Escape routes, she was describing escape routes.

"The door that shuts behind you is solid, too solid for you to break through but it is not impossible."

Code. It was too solid for me but not for Seth.

"The window can be reached but you'll have to jump for it. The lever is small, it winds open and the glass pulls outside. The drop from the window is no more than eight feet. There will be one person with you in the room-Jane." She shuddered. "Mind her-she hurts with her mind not her body."

I nodded. "And then?"

Her eyes were faraway again. "I can't-they want to take your blood, while you're scared-Aro, he's still convinced this will work. He's manic, Cassie, and he wants to be stronger. And then-"she smiled, then, brilliantly, "you disappear."

"How is that in any way a _good_ thing?"

She laughed, winking. "I can't see werewolves."

I blew past that, I couldn't stop think about that-to consider what it would mean to see him again after this. "Can you tell how they're going to persuade him to change?"

She shook her head. "Not yet-I'll keep trying."

"We have until dawn."

"We have until dawn." She repeated, nodding and slid down the wall. I sat beside her and together we waited and watched Ana fall asleep.

* * *

Ana had slept fitfully through the night, periodically waking up and asking us where she was, and then crying herself back to sleep when she heard our answer. I fared no better. When the dawn came, Alice had told me nothing new.

Neither of us could seem to close our eyes. And when the door shifted open, Alice pulled me to my feet, mutely squeezing my hand, her eyes saying what she couldn't. _Get out_. They said. _If you get the chance, get out_.

I smiled tightly, but even I knew the hope was hollow. Besides, I couldn't leave her or Seth or even Ana. We were getting out of this together, or we weren't getting out at all.

It was Heidi, her face smug and superior, but it melted away into shock when she saw me. I raised an eyebrow daring her to comment but she just followed me, subdued and thoughtful as we walked.

Aro was waiting for me outside of the door Alice had described, his arm extended for me to take it. He was watching me with eyes so focused, so careful that it was all I could do not to look away.

"You are unchanged." He said, wonder in his voice. He reached for my hand, his fingers brushing over my flesh, burning in comparison to him. Or maybe I was feverish. "You are resistant to the poison in me."

"I guess." I pulled away from him.

He laughed unhappily. "I suppose you would not understand what it is to find someone I cannot kill."

"Did you ever try not killing people?" I quipped morosely.

He ignored me. "I have lived a thousands years, perhaps two"—it seemed strange to me that he could forget which it was but then a thousand years was a long time, and maybe after that time just didn't matter any more—"and in all of that time, I have learned that I am a disease." He was somber, his great red eyes sad and old. "I prey on your species as you prey on others, but unlike you, I have no temporal constraints, I will continue to ravage my way through your meager billions until one day I have _drunk_ the life from every one of you."

"Then stop." I wasn't going to be sympathetic, no matter how his soliloquy had taken me by surprise. He didn't deserve it. "If you think your lifestyle is so immoral then stop."

"I cannot stop." He smiled sadly. "To stop is to die. And that is the strange thing about life, no matter how much you have of it, you _always _want more."

"You don't have to drink human blood." I reminded him. "The Cullen's survive on animal blood."

"I'm surprised, Cassandra." He shook his head. "Do you truly believe that the Cullen's are superior to me? Animal, human, what is the difference? It is murder all the same."

"Animals are not humans." I protested. "We have consciousness, we can separate mind from body."

"Can you?" He asked, wonderingly. "If I snapped your neck, would your mind stay intact? And What about your precious wolves?"

I didn't like the ring of reason in his voice. So I switched the subject. "What happens now?"

"Alice has no doubt told you where I would take you." He said, admiringly. "You've a _friend_ waiting for you." And with that he pushed the door open and slammed it behind me.

* * *

Seth was on the ground, the room was dark and Alice was wrong. There was no IV, there was no Jane; there was only Seth, me, and the overwhelming tang of blood saturating the room.

"Seth?" _Please be okay, please be okay, I don't care about any of it, Ana, me, the imprinting, the fact that we're probably not going to ever get out of here, just please be okay. _"Seth!" I said louder, and then more urgently. "_Seth_."

He moved. He was sleeping. Not dead. Not hurt, _just_ sleeping.

He sat up slowly, shaking his head and rubbing his palms over his eyes. "You're hearing things, Seth." He mumbled quietly and my heart flipped.

"You aren't, I promise."

He froze, completely one hundred percent froze. "Cassie?"

"Yeah." I said, slowly, my heart beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest and then he turned around and his eyes, they were softer than I'd ever seen them, and suddenly, none of it mattered, only that he was okay and here and that I was okay and here and then his arms were around me and I remembered how well we fit together.

I could hear him saying my name over and over and how glad he was that I was here, and alive, and he couldn't believe it. And his hands, his incredible hands that were so warm they were almost burning my skin, cold from the stale, frigid underground air. I hadn't realized how cold I was until now.

"You're _freezing_." He observed, quietly into my hair.

I giggled, strangely giddy. "Yeah—the freaking vampires stole my coat." I glanced mournfully at my bare feet. "And my shoes."

"_Cassie_." He groaned.

"They were _Christian Louboutin!"_

"Shit-really?"

"Yeah! Alice gave them to me for—"I broke off as he cracked up. "_Right_, I forgot you have a sense of humor."

He squeezed me and then set me down on the table, his hands rubbing up and down my arms. "I can't believe you're _here_." He said, his voice quiet. "Are you okay? I don't even know what to—"He broke off jaggedly.

"Hey," I tipped his chin up, smiling half-way, "I'm good. Don't worry."

He nodded slowly, but his arms kept pumping, like if he stopped then I would disappear and he'd realize this was all a dream. And then, because it would have been too much to ask for a single moment of non-angst between us, he ruined it. "I'm just glad Ana got away."

I snorted at that, pushing him off me. Of _course_, he had to mention her. And of _course_, I had to tell him that _no_, she didn't actually get away; she was here, because she couldn't follow directions and then everything would be about her. I meant that in the least selfish way possible; of course. "She didn't." I said, resigned. "She's here, Seth."

"No, she's not." He shook his head. "She got away, I _told _her to run away."

"Well, she didn't." My voice was curter than I wanted it to be so I softened it with a shrug. "I guess that means she likes you."

He fixed me with a glare. "This isn't a joke, she could get hurt, she could die, she could get _turned_."

"Seth, she was with me—she's with Alice now, she's _safe_."

"_Safe_?" He cried, incredulous. "You think she's _safe_."

"You were glad to see me. Why is she any different?" I stepped back, annoyed, furious. He was so oblivious, and careless and it felt like every time her _fucking _name came up he was auto-tuned to only think about her.

"Cassie, she's my imprint, if something happens to her—"

"You'll _survive_." I shook him hard. "She's the love of your life Seth, I get that, but she's not _your _life. You don't live or die with her. Just like you wouldn't live or die with me. So grow up and shut up."

He shook me off. "You don't get it, do you? It's not like I could control this, it's not like I had a choice, like I _picked this_. You're so fucking happy moping about how you're life fucking sucks because you cheated on me and I moved on, but I didn't Cassie. The cheating thing—fuck I get it, and you know what, if I had to deal with the idea that you might leave me in a second for someone else then I'd probably do it too. I probably would have forgiven you the next day. But I didn't get the choice. I fucking got blindsided and all of a sudden, I'm in love with a girl I don't know anything about and it scares the shit out of me because I can't control any of it." He was standing now, backing me into a corner and my legs were trembling. "I can't control the fact that I love her, Cassie," he was almost whispering now, "and I can't control the fact that I am tied to her, that every part of me is tied to her. But what I can control is what I feel for you, and _that_'s why I stopped, because I know what it does, I know better than anyone what it does so I _let you go _ because _you_ deserve better."

He was heaving, his magnificent eyes burning amber as they looked into mine and my hands reach up into his hair, sinfully soft and thick.

"Oh." I exhaled.

"That's all you can say?" His grin was wry and sarcastic and everything I loved about him.

"You said you could control what you _feel _about me." I said, suddenly, and his eyes widened impossibly. "_Feel_, not felt."

"I meant felt," he said, "I don't—"

But _what_ he didn't I wouldn't find out. At that moment the door slammed in, and Aro stepped into the light.

"And on that note," He clapped his hands and one of the blackened walls lightened and beyond was Alice, hunched, eyes glued to the floor and Ana staring at her like she'd never seen her in her life.

"What are you doing?" I found my voice first and slipped past Seth towards the wall, my hands pressed against the glass. There was blood, not mine, fresh spilling from Ana's neck.

"Alice has been chained." Aro observed. "And if you don't comply, I will release her, and she will kill your imprint."

Seth was trembling, his eyes narrowed furiously.

It was what I'd always knew would happen. I thought I'd been so clever with Alice, leaving him on my own.

But it was going to happen anyway. He was going to have to choose.

It was me or her.

Just as it was always going to be.

And I was going to lose.

Just as I was always going to.

"What do you want?" His voice was low, hoarse with fear.

Aro smiled stepping closer to Seth, watching as my best friend swallowed hard, his fists clenching as he tried to stay human. "Don't stall on my account." He said, watching enthralled. "I've always wanted to see a transformation."

Seth's eyes lighted on him, but before the thought could fully materialize, Aro was quick to put it out.

"If I die, Alice is released. If I am harmed, Alice is released. And if Cassie dies, Alice will be released."

Seth tilted his head in confusion. "Then what—" he began before breaking off. "I don't care what you want. I'll do it. Just leave Ana alone."

"I'd like to." Aro assured. But neither of us were remotely comforted. "So long as you comply."

"Whatever you want." Seth's gaze kept flipping between us, from me to the window to Aro, not sure where the greatest threat was anymore.

"I want you to scare Cassandra."

"What?"

"I want you to—"

"Scare Cassie—yeah, I heard. I just don't understand."

"It's not for you to understand," Aro said, patronizingly, "but for you to _do_." He flicked his gaze to me. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, change."

My heart was racing in my chest and I felt like I was going to vomit, or pass out, or cry.

But when Seth looked at me, I didn't do any of those things, I just smiled and nodded softly.

And he nodded back. No matter what happened, that would never change. We'd always be able to talk with a look.

"Go on." Aro said, "_Change_."

And in the blink of an eye, Seth was gone and in his place was a wolf, larger than anything I'd ever seen, and then he was over me, his teeth pressed hard into my neck.

Aro's eyes widened. "Frighten, not kill."

Seth growled fiercely and even as the sound shattered my ear drums, I wasn't scared. This had to work, Aro needed me. He wouldn't risk this. And Seth knew that. Because Seth was smarter than anyone else I knew. It had only taken feeling my scar when he'd picked me up, and my pulse to figure out that I'd stayed human after being bitten. And that was strange. And that those in power were always fascinated by what was strange.

Aro, just smiled, softly. "I had hoped we would avoid this." He raised an arm. "Release her."

" Cassie!" But it was Alice, not Ana, who screamed for me. "I can't—I'm going to try—I'm going to try but I can't—"

Ana was too scared to move, frozen against the wall, her hands gripped against her neck, smearing the blood that slipped from the cut.

And suddenly I was on the ground and Seth was backing away from me, rearing up on his hind legs as he ran forward, slamming into the window, again and again. He was roaring now, the sound ricocheting off the walls but it was to no avail.

As I watched the horror unfurl on Ana's face, as she saw Seth transform for the first time, I thought of Zeus and Semele. Semele was the mortal woman who had demanded to see Zeus in all his glory and she burned, her weaker form unable to comprehend him in his entirety.

Seth slammed against the glass again, harder and harder and as he did, I thought of what he'd said before.

_I'm in love with a girl I don't know anything about and it scares the shit out of me because I can't control any of it._

And I knew what I had to do.

I let my eyes fall shut, my heart thudding in my chest as I turned to Alice. "Just do it, Alice! It's the only way-"

But before I could finish, he'd knocked my to the floor, growing, furious, and terrifying. I heard myself cry out, the sound strange and high and breathy as my shut against his breath, hotter than anything I'd ever felt and his furious eyes.

_It's not safe_. He'd told me once. _I'm not myself when it happens_.

And in that moment, with him over me, his entire, quarter ton weight pressed against me, the air sneaking out of my lungs as he stopped me from talking, I believed him.

And then he was gone and Aro's teeth sliced into my neck, drinking, drinking, forever drinking.

Seth, his eyes larger in his canine state snapped to mine as he realized what had happened; what I'd done. I focused on them as I felt the blood drain out of my body and my limbs grow weaker and the world darker until everything became nothing once again.


	29. Starfish

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **I'm officially the worst. But you don't want me to ramble. I just kept changing the plot, but I think I'm finally happy with this. We're getting close to the end.

ENJOY, yo.

Thank you for sticking with me. You're awesome. I don't deserve it.

-S

* * *

**Miss Imprint**

By Savanasi

Chapter 29: Starfish

"He really thought he'd killed you, you know."

My eyes snapped open and from my periphery I could see a small figure, her white limbs draped delicately over the edge of a chaise lounge chair and her hands pressed neatly together on her lap.

I narrowed my eyes at her before turning back towards the ceiling. It was amazing how quickly their not being able to kill me had eviscerated my fear. Even when the vampire seated in the chair was a stranger, all I felt was disdain.

"Not afraid, Cassandra?" I heard a rustle as her legs shifted over the edge of the chair and then a light padding of feet. Her fingers, ice cold, pressed suddenly into the skin at my wrist sending my heart racing. "Ah." She said her voice all saccharine and condescension. "I knew you were only pretending."

I ripped my wrist away from her, furious. "Get out."

She just laughed a light tinkering sound that reminded uncomfortably of Alice. "Retract your claws, kitten." She took my hand again, her grip as tight as iron as she soothed my knuckles. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

"Funny, somehow I don't believe you." I gritted my teeth together at the ice of her grip. "Maybe it's because you keep _not_ being able to kill me."

"Maybe." She said, allowed, her eyes wide and innocent as she watched me. And then her lips spread, red as her irises to reveal pristine teeth that seemed to glimmer. "Maybe we just aren't trying." She said, pressing her lips to my wrist before dropping it unceremoniously.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling myself away, and sitting up, guarded.

She looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Why are you here?"

She shook her head, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "You don't know?"

"If I did," I said, gritting my teeth. "I wouldn't be asking. I thought you guys were supposed to be smart."

She just smiled, slithering closer until she was inches from my face. There was a strange sweet smell to her, like honey and lemon, sugary and tart. "You've changed everything, _Cassandra_." The way she said my name, it was like she savored every letter in her mouth, letting her tongue squeeze them dry before she let them fall from her lips. "You've given us a way back."

I swallowed, my eyes glued to her, my breath shallow. "I don't—"

Then her lips were against mine, tasting, sucking, ignoring my mumbled protests and then suddenly she was gone, against the far wall pressing herself away from me as if her life depended on it.

My fingers went up to my bruised lips. "What…"

But she just slammed her head back into the wall, her hands gripping the stone with all her might. "_Siren_." She accused.

"I never thought I'd say this," I began, trying to get feeling back into my numbed lips. She was _cold_. "But I'm actually glad you want me for my body and not what's on the inside."

"Stop talking." She snapped, her shoulders wrinkling about her neck. A crack appeared in the plaster behind her.

Taking pity on her wide eyes, and making an executive decision that she was not classified as dangerous, I slipped back to the bed. "Who are you?"

She watched me cautiously. "Why?"

"I like to know who I kiss. Makes me feel less cheap."

Her lips quirked. "I'm whoever you want me to be."

"Oh, you've played this game before." I smirked, before reaching for my neck to undo the binding. She obviously wasn't allowed to drink from me. Maybe tempting her would be the way to get what I wanted. "But I'm not interested. Who are you?"

"Stop!" She cried, panicked. "I—I will not drink from you."

"Then tell me who you are."

She just shook her head.

"Then tell me _why_ you are here at least."

"Aro believes you need protection." She flicked her eyes to the door. But she forced them back to my face. "It appears he was right."

I smiled tightly. "Well, you didn't kill me."

"No." She said, her voice strangely kind. "I did not. I _do_ not wish to kill you."

"No." I agreed. "You just want to sexually harass me."

"No." She apparently didn't find me funny. "I want to help you."

I tilted my head at this new twist. "Really?"

She grinned, her hand pulling something curved and shining from her pocket. "Really."

* * *

"You're looking well, Cassandra." Aro said softly.

I snorted. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked."

"Now, now," he cautioned, wrapping his fingers around the vine of a long-stemmed wine glass. "There's no need for that."

"I know what you're here for." I stuck out my hand. "Just do it already."

His fingers froze for a second before they took up their path up and down the stem of his glass. "So eager to please." He observed, watching me carefully. "Why the change of heart?"

"Fight, don't fight, no matter what I do, it's always going to end the same way." My wrist fell despondently to the table. "So I'd rather just get it over with."

He smiled, before shaking his head. "As…chivalrous as that offer was, not today."

That was different. My eyes flicked to the plate he had placed in front of me and my stomach growled.

Aro laughed revealing teeth that were so very white. "Eat, Cassandra. No one will harm you today."

So this was Stockholm's syndrome then, I thought, uncomfortably comforted by him as I drew the plate towards me. I stabbed a piece of rigatoni fiercely. The pesto cream sauce was perfectly seasoned and tempered. It was delicious.

"We had the chef prepare it for you—I thought marinara would be insensitive." Aro commented.

I looked up at him in surprise. And then glared as I realized what I was doing. "That's nice, but it doesn't quite make up for sucking out my blood."

He exhaled wearily and the under his breath, almost unconsciously said. "I could not stop if I wanted to now."

That struck a chord. What had she said? The little vampire who had kissed me as it was the closest to tasting me that she would get. _You've changed everything. You've given us a way back_.

I looked back at Aro who was staring distantly out the window, his eyes red and glazed. His long fingers were pressed thoughtfully to his lips.

He looked just the same as always. Long, carefully combed out black hair, so dark and coiffed it looked like it was drawn with charcoal. His face with pale and marble-like, sharp cheekbones and teeth that put dentists to shame. His body was the same, lean, long, and filling his black Armani suit to perfection. Hey, I might be in captivity but damn it if that wasn't a nice blazer.

Speaking of, my vampire godmother had been irritatingly vague when she said she'd wanted to help. In fact, she'd only said four words.

_Look at his neck._

So I did. It was long, and pale, unmarred and uninterrupted—no, wait, there, just beneath his jaw line there was a blood vessel, it was faint but just there, where his jugular was I could see it.

I felt a sudden surge of anger and possessiveness. That was my blood that ran through his veins all the way back to his heart.

And then I felt my breath escape me as I realized what she'd meant.

_You've given us a way back._

A way back to _humanity_. The blood vessel was pumping blood to his _heart_. He was becoming human again. _I_ was turning him human again.

And suddenly everything Alice had done made sense. She'd known this would happen. She'd known, I would be the resolution they had all sort to their immortality. But no one would ever know unless I was bitten. It could not be the Cullens. They would lose their livelihood as the wolves would never allow a transgression.

It had be someone who no one would blink twice at—someone with a bad track record of biting at whim so her reasoning would stay hidden.

"Alice _fucking _Cullen." I mumbled under my breath, shaking my head in incredulity. "You _fucking _psychopath."

Aro flipped his gaze to me, his brow raised politely. "Would you care to share your thoughts?" He extended his hand.

Alice had whispered to me about his gift in our long hours in the prison cell. _He could comprehend your entire consciousness in a second._ She had said. _H__e would know you, know every thought, every suspicion, every whim, every dark fantasy that crossed your mind in that moment. You could not hide once he had you. And it was death to refuse him. _

I slapped my hand into his knowing I had know other option and stared him dead in the eyes. "Go nuts." I said.

And he did.

Granted it was the quiet, restrained sort of nuts but I saw the way his shoulders seized up and his eyes hardened the minute he saw I knew.

His fingers slithered out of mine before folding them delicately over into a fist, pressing harder and harder and watching, ravenous until the vessels in my wrist stood out. I baited myself, my heart sinking into my stomach.

So much for a day pass.

"You would be mistaken, to think I need you." Aro whispered as his long, icy fingers traced my wrist. "To think you could barter your freedom." And then he looked up, his smile just as gentle as when he'd come in. But his eyes, they were _burning_. "I have _everything_ you love. _Everyone_. You have nothing to that I cannot take from you."

My throat suddenly felt dry, the pasta threatening to make a reappearance, and the world swaying. "You—"

"You really thought you could manipulate me." He laughed mirthlessly. "Humans really are _so very stupid_." And with each word he bent my wrist backwards further and further until I was sure he was going to snap it. I bit my lip fiercely to keep from crying out, water flooding out of my eyes.

"Then why do you want to be one of us?" I ground out, my voice harsh and wavering.

The pressure disappeared as his eyes widened. And then suddenly he was standing, furious, his teeth gleaming and white. "Your neck."

_No, not again. _His teeth piercing my neck had been painful enough but now, to cut through the bruises that shadowed the skin was a terrifying thought that sent my heart pounding. I shook my head, trying to think, but all I could think was that I was alone and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He waited. "Your _neck_."

He wasn't taking, I realized faintly. He was waiting for me to offer myself, like I'd done before.

I stuck out my wrist, hating myself for giving in but there was no other alternative. "_Please_." I begged, "I can't—just _please,_ not there_. _My wrist-it's the same."

But he just towered over me, his grin maniacal. "Your neck, Cassandra." His hand slammed me back into the wall, my head snapping back with the force of the movement. But he was relentless. "Your _neck_."

He would kill Seth, and Alice and Ana and it would be my fault. So with a deep breath and my eyelids slamming shut and my fingers running along the wall for anything, something to grip onto, I let my head loll to the side and let go as his teeth pierced my torn, bruised flesh, sending fiery arcs of pain across my vision.

I could hear screaming faintly above the pounding of my heart and it vaguely occurred to me that it was me but all I see was blaring white and all I could feel was the ruthless bite of him against the mutilated skin and it was enough to send my knees buckling and my head reeling.

And then suddenly it was lessening. The suction of his lips pulling blood from my body grew weaker and weaker despite his fierce grip on my arms. Aro cried out, frustrated before gnashing his teeth against my neck again with enough belligerence to milk me of all my resolve to stay strong. I was sobbing, uncontrollably, my chest slamming up and down and shaking hard enough to send my teeth rattling.

He slammed himself against my neck again but I felt him seize as the blood touched his lips, his body convulsing, and his throat gurgling in protest. And then he was backing away, his eyes _aflame_ and his chest heaving and heaving as he fell to his knees, retching. He gurgled uncertainly, the blood, _my_ blood dripping from his mouth, down his chin. His back was curved upwards, all feline defiance and claws extended as his body rejected the blood he craved.

He was transforming. No-he was _transformed._

Before he could make the connection his blood addled mind could make, I stumbled forward towards him. He was weak, this was the only chance I was ever going to get. The ceramic plate I'd been served dinner on still sat steaming on the table.

I grabbed for it blindly, my eyes on Aro watching as he spat blood onto the Persian rug, his fingers clawing at the carpet as his stomach seized again. With a desperate lunge, I slammed it over his head.

My knees buckled with the blow but I managed to catch myself on the bed post, fighting to stay awake despite the darkness that threatened. He was out—cold.

But there was no way of knowing if the transition to human was permanent or if he would regain his immortality and with it his health. I could run, I could run away from him now.

I could be free.

But how far would I get—weak, disoriented, bleeding from my jugular in a castle full of vampires?

I swallowed hard. It wouldn't work.

My eyes flicked desperately towards the door. It would be so easy to run. But as terrified as I was, it was far safer in here than it was out there.

So I reached for the knife that she had given me, hating that she'd been right, that this was the only way.

I pulled him over, drawing back warily when I saw his eyes open, unfocused. He was dizzy, concussed—_conscious_. The chill of the metal against his throat drew his attention to my face and his eyes went wide with recognition.

I didn't think. I didn't strategize. I just slammed that _motherfucker_ down into his neck.

The shower of blood that shot out of him sent me scrambling backwards and watching in horror as he lurched up, his hands scrabbling at his neck but slipping over the blood soaked knife and gasping fiercely.

And I watched for what it seemed like forever until his grappling hands grew weaker and weaker and the swipes didn't quite make it to his neck and then just shy of his chest and then barely off the floor and then finally he was only twitching and then he was still.

* * *

I'd been sitting on my bed, fighting the urge to sleep and debating whether or not the table pressed against the bathroom would be enough to keep Aro incase he pulled some crazy immortal crap and came back to life when the knock rang out.

It was soft and precise and in three distinct rhythms.

I knew that knock.

My hand shook as it reached for the doorknob again and I watched it frustrated. I swallowed hard, narrowing my eyes. _Stop it_. _Focus_. I ordered, but my body was starting to shut down after so much trauma. I felt my vision flare.

The metal was icy to the touch and it reinvigorated me enough to let me grip the polished metal knob. The solidity of it was reassuring and I took a breath, anchoring myself before I took a deep breath and opened it.

Alice Cullen was looking up at me, the picture of sheepish, her lips between her teeth and her eyes dark with worry. "Cassie." She breathed in relief. "Forgive—"

But I just pulled her into me, burying my head in her neck. "You're the worst damn friend in the whole fucking world, Alice Cullen."

The sound she let out was half sob-half shriek but it was followed but an almost painful tightening of her arms around me.

"I had to." She mumbled into my shoulder. "I had to Cassie—I'm so sorry but don't you see—I had to."

"I don't." I said, loosening my grip and pulling back. "But I don't care right now because I'm so _fucking_ glad to see someone who doesn't want to drink my blood."

At that her eyes flicked involuntarily to my neck.

"Or _not_." I mumbled.

She snapped her eyes to mine. "You are entirely ridiculous, Cassandra Kennedy." She said before pulling me onto her steady shoulders and leading me inside. "You should sit." She instructed, before braiding my hair deftly behind me. Her small white fingers soothed the frizzed and knotted strands into place. There was no hint of the deadly strength I knew lay in her marble hands. She framed my face and let her forehead rest against mine. "You listen to me, Cassandra Kennedy," she whispered, her wide black eyes so close I could see every fleck of brown in her pupils. "I am going to save you."

And then she seized, her shoulders shirking upwards and her pupils dilating. She was having a vision. And I was as close as I was ever going to get to seeing it myself.

The breath that escaped her was flush with relief and her lips, still dainty and pink and perfect after a week of captivity curved into a smile. "I _am_ going to save you." She said again.

I smiled, touching her nose with the tip of mine. "Yeah—about that—I think I killed Aro."

She nodded. "I saw—this morning—I didn't know if I could believe it until I saw you."

"How are you even here?" I asked, remembering she'd been chained the last time I saw her.

"I escaped, they'd all gone, disappeared. It must have been his death." She sank wearily onto the bed next to me. "There is a vampire under Aro's service-Chelsea-she keeps them loyal, binds the Voluturi to him and only him."

I scoffed, bitter. "Like imprinting?"

She nodded. "Something of that nature. But Aro was her keeper and without him, she is no longer required to keep his masses together. When that bond was broken, they all fled." Her lip quirked, sadly. "They were prisoners too."

"And murderers." I reminded her. "And now they're free."

She nodded, softly. "Yeah."

"We don't know how long they'll be gone." I stood. "We should leave."

Her eyes were watching me guarded. It was almost like she was studying me. "We should." She echoed, finally before standing. "Come—Seth and—Seth shouldn't be far."

My heart contracted powerfully at his name. _Seth_. "Let's go."

The immense underground tunnels that lay beneath the city would have been impossible to navigate without Alice and her sixth sense. She led me blind, her eyes shut against the world, turning deftly right—then left—then right again—then left—no right, she was sure it was right because suddenly she couldn't see anything anymore.

I lagged behind her, using her firm shoulders as a balancing post and the wall as a guide as the light vanished. It grew startlingly cold, the air tinged with the winter that lurked in subterranean tunnels. It was silent save for our—well my footsteps dragging against the concrete. Alice made no sound as she moved, only the whispers that tumbled from her lips as she pulled us down hallway after hallway.

My chest was heaving with the effort it took to keep moving and soon Alice was carrying me effortlessly against her side, my feet curled up so they didn't drag on the floor and my head tiredly pressed against her.

She only broke her murmurings once, to whisper, "I am going to save you," sending my lips curving against the porcelain skin of her neck before she resumed her navigation.

And then suddenly, she was running, sprinting her eyes snapping open and her grip on me tightening. "I've got him—Cassie, I can smell him! I never thought I'd be glad to smell a wolf—it's _awful_ but I am."

And I laughed with her, as we turned our final corner and there, waiting for us behind iron bars thick around as my wrist was Seth, crumpled against them, his head pressed between his knees, his shoulders high and and drawn about his ears.

She, hovering nervously above him, saw us first, giving out a soft cry which jerked Seth's head upwards and his beautiful eyes, red-rimmed and sorrowful met us.

"Cassie?" His voice was deep and questioning and nervous and scared and incredulous and disbelieving and hopeful all at once.

"She's fine." Alice informed him. "Or she will be."

She slipped me gently to the floor, helping me lean against the wall before she flashed over to the padlock on the cage. "I don't suppose you have a key?" She asked, wryly, tilting her head.

Seth shook his head but his gaze was fixed on me, his hands clenching and unclenching.

I let my head tilt the side. _I'm fine_. I mouthed.

But he just shook his head again, his eyes drinking me in hungrily and desperately.

Alice cut him off before he could say anything. "Seth?" She said, picked up the lock.

"Way ahead of you." He replied, grabbing the chain as wide around as my leg that wound around the door. "Ready?"

"Ready." She said, softly and then with an ear-splintering shriek they pulled it apart and he was free.

I swore he was inside the cell one moment and then he was on his knees before me, his hands on mind, engulfing them in incredible heat.

"Cassie, I—" He began, but I cut him off before he could start apologizing.

"I know, I know. You're weak at the knees from my heroic, selfless epic save before and you don't know how to thank me for saving your imprint." Shivering violently, I let myself sink against him, almost whimpering at the sudden shock of heat. "Well, you're in luck. I'm cold, Clearwater. Think you can manage that?"

His body was tight with shock at the sudden contact but then it melted into familiarity as he picked me up easily, curving me into him so that as much of me as possible was in his heat. And _God_, was he warm. It was like I'd been dipped in hot water, every inch of me was in shock, my nerves burning. His hands sent shocks of heat through my overcooled skin into my very center, rubbing and soothing and feeling and convincing him that I was here. That I wasn't dead.

"I've got you, Kennedy." He whispered, before pressing a searing kiss to my head, and then another, and then another. "But you're still an idiot. And if you _ever_ do anything that reckless again, I'll kill you."

"Somebody's late to the party." I quipped, grinning against his neck. "Haven't you heard? You can't. I'm like a fucking starfish, yo."

His eyebrow quirked.

I sighed. I was so misunderstood. "I regenerate."

He let out a sound that was half sob-half laugh as his head dipped down so our foreheads could press together. I could see the brown of his eyes even through the darkness. They were luminous. "You are ass-backwards, drool-down-your-chin, fucking crazy Cassie." He mumbled.

"Oh shut up. You love me." _Or you did_. _Shut up, Cassie, stop being so damn angst ridden. He loved you—you loved him, it happened, it's over, move on. It's not like—_

"Yeah. I really do." His voice was gravely as he responded, and I tried my best to keep my heart from flipping at his response.

_He didn't mean it that way_.

"Seth?" Alice called, a satisfied smirk on her face.

He turned to face her, pressing my head down against his neck with gentle fingers. "Yeah?"

"There's a way out—it's not far."

"I've got it." He replied, confident. "What about you?"

She looked at me, her lip quirking slightly. "I have someone to save."

"Alice? I'm already…"

But she was gone before I could finish.

"…safe." I whispered lamely, watching the place where she had stood with a sinking feeling in my chest.

"She's not coming back, is she?"

Seth's grip tightened and I felt him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing against my cheek. "No," whispered quietly, "I don't think she is."

* * *

I don't remember much of leaving, only that we did. There was darkness and Seth and Ana following us, her eyes strange and disbelieving as she watched us.

It was like she was trying to puzzle something out.

There was a car waiting for us-well a limo to be precise with tinted windows and a chauffeur and everything. He smiled distantly before opening the door and announcing that our tickets were waiting for us in the back.

And as we had guessed, there were only three.

I hadn't wanted to leave. I wanted to wait, to watch for her, to see if somehow it was a mistake, that she needed us to save her. But as the sun dipped below the horizon, and darkness started to fall over the city, I knew we could not wait much longer.

It would not be safe once the rest of the guard could return to claim their home. We had to go.

And so with a desperate backward glance to the castle, I stepped into the limo, and watched as it grew smaller and smaller, the little figure I sought never reappearing.

* * *

Ana was asleep the minute her head touched the pillow in first class. Seth just sat, his figure tense and his fingers pressed thoughtfully against his lips.

"Where was she going?" I asked, for the thousandth time. "I was safe, there was no one there. There was no reason for her to stay behind."

He shook his head. "I don't know, Cassie." He sounded tired. "Maybe she wasn't talking about you. Maybe they had someone else."

"It can't be." I shook my head. "That's all she kept saying, all the way to get you, that she was going to save me. She was talking about _me_. I just don't understand why." My shoulders sank in resignation. "I was already safe."

He ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing at the texture. "Maybe she'll be waiting for us when we get back."

"Yeah." The hope that alighted died before it could catch spark. "Maybe." I glanced over at Ana. "She was pretty quiet. Is she okay?"

Seth tilted his head, curiously. "What?"

"Ana-your _imprint_." I reminded him.

He blinked at me, distracted. "Yeah-yeah she's fine." But his voice was strange. The look on his face-it was the same one on hers as she'd walked behind us. Puzzled, unsure.

"Seth? You okay?"

"Yeah." He said, absently. "You should sleep. I'll wake you when we land."

The pilot came over the intercom, announcing our imminent departure for New York. The engines hummed to life and I could feel them vibrating through me.

* * *

"Miss Kennedy?" A hand gently rocked my shoulder. "Miss Kennedy?"

I blinked awake blearily. It was an air host, his grin toothy and far too alert. "There was a note left for you."

"A note?" My brain was so foggy, I couldn't think. "Who-"

"I did not think it was proper to read it, Miss Kennedy." He handed it over. The paper was expensive and there in swirling letters was a name that sent my heart racing.

_Alice Cullen._

"Is everything all right?" He inquired, concerned as I sat there, shocked, frozen in place.

"Ye-yes. Fine." I managed, my fingers starting to tremble. "Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes still worried. I waited until he walked away. Ana and Seth were fast asleep.

It was addressed to me, only to me. And I was going to honor that. So I didn't wake them.

With a deep breath I slipped my fingers carefully along the edges and teased them open, refusing to let the paper tear. And then, it was open and I pulled out a single sheet of paper with beautiful cursive written in fountain pen.

I began to read.

_Dearest Cassie,_

_ This is a difficult letter for me to write. But I will put you at ease. You're reading this means that all has gone according to plan. I apologize for keeping you in the dark from the beginning but I had my reasons. Still, you deserve the truth, and well, selfishly, I want you to hear it so perhaps you will not think so lowly of me as you most assuredly do._

_ Seth was never meant to imprint-none of the wolves were but my family's presence triggered a shift in their future. They would need to procreate, to increase their numbers to maintain our increased presence, to keep La Push safe. And so in this way, what happened to you was my fault. _

_ So I started to find a way to change it. But imprinting is so strong, it cannot be diluted by distance or time. In fact that only seems to aggravate it. _

_You never met him, but my brother Edward has the ability to connect with the minds of others. Like Aro but infinitely stronger. He does not require touch. He told me of the bond, how it was not love, but something far stronger, it was duty. It was the sense of self. It was identity. Without the imprint, they were nothing._

_I'd heard of another who could create bonds like that. A vampire hidden deep within the Volturi Guard who bound hundreds to Aro, who imbued them with an all-consuming sense of loyalty, who _broke _all other lasting attachments. She was the one that came to you, that gave you the knife. And I was the one that sent her._

_ She wanted freedom more than any of them, to stop stripping it away from others. What had been power in her youth had become a prison with age and she was desperate. And so I offered her a solution._

_ I'd seen what you would do. I'd seen what you could do. And I knew that if Aro was tempted he would drink from you, and he would not be able to stop and if he became human, then he could be killed. _

_ So I bargained his head for our freedom, for Seth's freedom from the imprint and she agreed. The price was just higher than I'd thought it would be. _

_ It is why I cannot not be there to tell you all of this in person. _

_ All you need to know is that I am safe, and that I will not be harmed. You are not responsible for me. _

_ I'd known this was a possibility all along. _

_ That first night in the dungeon, I told you that I had Jasper and that we protected each other. And I was not lying. He was here, waiting for me. Together, we will find our way back and luckily we have forever to do it._

_ If I do not see you again, I wish you well. I am thankful to have known you._

_ Your friend, always,_

_ Alice._


End file.
